Truly Magnificent
by WolfPyre
Summary: Magnificent Seven AU. The 7 find a young girl from a different world. WARNING: Contains Spanking of a minor and bad language


Truly Magnificent 

Warning #1: I do not claim to speak the languages I've used in this fic. All mistakes are mine…though not intentional.

Warning #2: I am aware Vin lived with the Comanche and the Kiowa. However, I couldn't find a Comanche-English or Kiowa-English dictionary. But I did find a rather extensive Cheyenne-English one, so that's what I used. The other stuff is Manx Gaelic. I've included all the translations in parentheses next to the word or sentence.

Warning #3: This is my first attempt at writing an entire fic in the 1st person. If you find any errors DON'T TELL ME! Just pretend I did it right! LOL!

Warning #4: Contains spanking as a form of discipline- If that's not your thing, hit the delete key. You have been warned!

Warning #5: There is A LOT of bad language in this fic.

Note: The beginning of the story is set in the future. PLEASE don't let that turn you off…the rest of if centers in the Old West!

Summary: A young thief ends up under the Seven's protection- though not by choice!

The Altec System- 2170

"True McCallan." The voice called.

I stood up and moved to the cell opening. The guards secured my hands and pushed me into the chamber. I felt the Evaluator's eyes on me as the Detainer read my offense.

"True McCallan. Age 9. Charged with Border Running and illegal trade with the Adara."

"Is she marked?"

"Yes." The Detainer turned me around so my back was facing the Evaluator. I tried to cover my marking, but my clan outfit consisted of a black tank style half top covered by a black long sleeved vest that stopped at my midriff. Definitely not long enough to reach the small of my back.

The Evaluator took a close look. "Ahh, I knew I recognized your name. If my memory serves me correctly, the McCallan clan is renegade. And you, child, are the one with the gift."

I looked up in surprise. How in the hell did they find that out? "I don't know what your talkin' 'bout."

"Oh, I think you do." He went over to the desk and picked up a thick file. "See this? This is everything we have on you." He opened it and started reading. "You are an Oalyssagh (Mystic) with the ability to control nature and the elements by summoning the spirits. Your brother, Kieran was killed trying to protect you and your gift. You are the youngest and best Runner in the sector. Your offense sheet is the size of the Garon system, mostly for Running, Breaking and Entering, and Theft… Shall I go on?"

"No. Just get ta the point asshole."

"You know, you really should show more respect for those in authority."

"Fuck you." I answered hotly.

//SLAP// The Evaluator slapped my face hard enough to knock me down. I slowly stood up and angrily brushed the tears from my eyes.

"You'll keep a civil tongue in your head." He straightened his tunic. "Now, I have a proposal for you."

"Yeah, like I'll accept it." I retorted.

"We are offering you the chance to avoid punishment and have all traces of your brands removed." He said enticingly.

"How come ya never offered this b'fore?"

"Because we just recently found out you're an Oalyssagh."

I didn't like where this conversation was going. "What would I have ta do?" I asked warily.

"Work for us."

"No way! Besides I don't …"

The Evaluator cut me off. "I am aware you do not have control over your gift, but that's only a minor inconvenience. Unlike your clan, we have the means to help you. All you need is the proper training and you'll be one of the most powerful Oalyssagh's this world's ever witnessed."

"I don't give a flying fuck about proper training or being the most powerful Oalyssagh. I know ya would make me help ya destroy your enemies, which would include my clan, and I will NEVER use my gift in that way."

The Evaluator's eyes turned to steel. "I see. Well then, since you refuse to cooperate, we'll move on to your Evaluation."

"'Bout fuckin' time." I mumbled.

"Since you have such an extensive list of offenses, I'm assuming you've been branded. Let's have a look."

He roughly pushed my head down and moved the hair away from my neck. "My, my, you've been busy, haven't you? Let's see, you've been branded once for Breaking and Entering, once for Theft, once for Assault and twice for Border Running. That would make this your 3rd running offense."

I pulled my head out of his grasp. "Yep." I said arrogantly.

"It says here we put a Proximity Collar on you after your second offense to alert us of your movements near the Compound boundaries. I don't see it on you. How did you remove it?"

I gave him a smug smile. "I figured out the frequency code an broke the seal. Did it the 1st day I had it on too. Ya really should get better equipment." I heard the Detainer's in the chamber snicker.

"As I'm sure you are aware, I can sentence you to death for removing the collar and for your 3rd offense. However, I'm aware death is something you would welcome since it would allow you to reunite with your brother in the spirit world. So, " He grinned wickedly. "I think I have a more suitable punishment…at least for a wild spirit like yours. I am sentencing you to undergo the Traa Eebyrrtys."

It took me a second to realize what he said. "The Traa Eebyrrtys! I thought time transportation was outlawed in this system!"

"It is…or at least was until the compound Overseers paid off the correct people to have it reinstated."

Shit. I am sooo fucked.

"Now, you will be sent back to Earth's 19th century and be kept in what they called a workhouse. It was a place they sent unruly children who could not follow the law. You will be subjected to harsh conditions and hard labor.

"I am also sentencing you to have a growth inhibitor implanted. Since you have shown us how adept you are at breaching our technology programs, it will not be implanted in it usual place. The injection will occur while you are in stasis so its location will be unknown to you and you will not be able to disarm and remove it.

"The Observers will be there to make sure you follow the Traa Eebyrrtys Reill (Code). You are forbidden to leave the workhouse or tell anyone about your life before it. If you are found violating the Reill, you will be caught and forced to endure a slow agonizing death." The Evaluator finished with my sentencing and gave me a terse smile. " Guards! Take her to the Travel Stasis Chamber. "

Oh, this really sucks. I'm like sooo not into hard labor. And can you believe it…9 years old forever! No way! I saw the guards coming toward me an tried to run for it, but they were too fast. They grabbed my arms and hauled me out of the arena.

  
Earth- 1872

When I arrived at the workhouse, I immediately looked for an escape route. There was absolutely no way I was going to stay there. I managed to get a quick look at the locking mechanism on the gate and smiled. It was going to be a piece a cake getting out of here.

I knew the Observers would be keeping a close eye on me, so I waited a few weeks…a few very loooog weeks…before I made my move. When the opportunity came, I slipped outside and quietly moved to the gate. Luckily, the Detainer who readied me in the Stasis Chamber didn't remove the pouch I had hidden in my vest.

I rummaged around in it until I found my pliable disc. I probably could've picked the lock the normal way, but I stole the disc just before I was caught and I wanted to try it out. I slipped it in into the keyhole, and flicked the switch. After a few seconds, I felt it harden and turned it in the lock. With a satisfying 'click', I pushed the gate open, flicked the switch off and disappeared into the shadows.

The first thing I did once I got far enough away from the workhouse to be safe was search for some clean clothes. I came across a house on the outskirts of town and saw some hanging outside. I skipped over the torture devices, otherwise know as dresses, and stole a pair of pants and a shirt. I decided I better disguise myself as a boy so it would be harder for the Observers to find me, so I stole a hat as well. I quickly changed, tucked my hair up under my hat and headed out of town.

By daylight, I had made it to the next town over. I realized early on that walking was just not my thing, so I decided to find someone willing to give me a ride. Luckily, I overheard a man telling his wife that they would pick up more supplies at their next stop, a town called Four Corners.

I put on my most pathetic face and headed over to their wagon. "Mister?"

"What do ya want?"

"I couldn't help overhearin' that ya were headed towards Four Corners. I was wonderin' if ya might let me ride with ya."

"No." The man said and started loading his wagon.

"Please mister," I said willing the tears into my eyes. "My parents were killed an I'm headin' ta Four Corners ta meet my brother. I'm so tired from walkin'."

"I said no, now git."

"Please, he's the only family I have left. I have ta get ta him." The tears were streaming down my face now.

"Hiram!" A stout woman said as she came from the back of the wagon. She headed over to me and pulled me into a stifling hug. "Oh, ya poor child. Don't ya listen ta him none. Go on an git in the wagon. We'll take ya ta your brother."

"You will?" I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Thank you." I gave myself a mental high-five… damn, I'm good!

We reached the town limits about 2 hours later. "There ya go child." The woman said as she helped me off the wagon. "Now, ya go find your brother. Ya hear?" I nodded. She climbed back onto the seat. "Good luck."

I had been in Four Corners for a few hours when my stomach reminded me I hadn't eaten in a while. I needed money, fast. I was an accomplished thief, so I watched the boardwalk in front of the general store for an easy target…it didn't take long. As the old man ambled down the walk, I swooped in, took the money he had so carelessly put into his open pocket and disappeared into the store.

Chris Larabee stepped out of the Saloon to get some fresh air. He was about to light his cheroot, when he saw a child bump into old Jonas Taylor and walk away with his wallet. He watched as the boy counted the money then head into the store. He sighed, stuffed his cheroot back into his pocket and made his way over to the general store.

I was just about to pay for my purchases (well, at least some of them…hey I am a thief after all!) when someone grabbed my wrist. I looked up and saw a man in black. He had the coldest look I'd ever seen directed at me.

"Hold it." He said in a quiet, dangerous voice. "I believe you have some items that don't belong to you, including the coins in your hand."

"I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout mister. My pa gave me this money ta get some food for our trip." My voice almost quavered, but I managed to keep it steady. Damn, this man unnerved me.

"Did he? Well then, I'd like to talk to him. Where is he?"

"Uhh…he's in the saloon."

Chris looked at the boy and gave a feral grin. "Son, I just left the saloon. No one in there but my friends. Want to try again?"

Shit. I was beginning to panic. I couldn't think with the man looking at me like that. So, I did the only thing I could think of… I kicked him in the shin and took off running. I reached the door, turned left out of the store and sprinted down the boardwalk.

Next thing I know, I was grabbed from behind and lifted off the ground.

"Whoa there. Where ya think yer goin'?" My captor said. I struggled to get out of his grasp, but he countered every move with one of his own.

"Settle down."

I kicked out and managed to get him in the upper leg. The man swore and tightened his hold. "Hena'háanehe! (That's enough!)." He said angrily. I froze. How in the hell did he know that language? Only the people in my visions and dreams spoke it. I didn't have chance to ask because I suddenly found myself being lifted and thrown over his shoulder.

When he put me down, I was in the jailhouse standing in front of the man in black. Shit, just my luck… they're fucking Marshalls. I really started to panic then. I knew if I were put in jail, the Observers wouldn't have a problem finding me. I fought to get free, but couldn't shake the hold he had on my arms. The man who brought me in here came to my side. "Hámêstoo'êstse …"

The man in black smiled. "English please."

"Sorry, I forgot I wasn't dealin' with children at th' village. I said…"

"Sit down." I finished for him. Both men looked at me in surprise. I saw the question in their eyes. "Learned the language a while back." I evaded and sat down. The hopelessness of my situation hit me then and I was horrified to feel my eyes well up with tears.

I guess the man in black saw them, because the hard look on his face seemed to soften little as he sat down across from me. "My name's Chris and that's Vin. What's yours?"

Uh. Oh. Think fast True, real fast. "Canyon." I mumbled, using my best friend's name.

"Canyon?" Chris repeated as if he didn't believe me. I nodded. "How old are you?"

"9." I looked up at them. Hey, there wasn't a star on his or Vin's shirt. "Are you guys Marshall's? "

"Nope. Jist paid ta keep the town safe." Vin answered.

I sighed in relief. That meant he couldn't put me in jail.

"But that don't mean we cain't put ya in jail, so's ya'd be smart ta answer our questions."

My head snapped up. How the hell did he do that?

"Now, why were you stealing from the general store?" Chris asked. I opened my mouth to deny his accusation, but he placed his hand over it. "Don't tell me you weren't. I saw you do it." He said sternly.

Man, could this day get any worse. I knew if I told them I stole, they'd put me in jail. But if I didn't tell them what they wanted to hear, they'd probably put me there anyway. I'd be damned if I did or damned if I didn't.

"I was hungry." I answered quietly.

"Where are your folks?"

"Don't got any."

"Runaway?"

"Could say that."

"From where?"

"I ain't tellin' ya." I was getting real nervous. I knew the Observers were looking for me and I'd be unable to run if I was sitting in a jail cell. The fear of getting caught caused my 9-year-old mouth to kick into overdrive. "Look, if I don't get out of here, they'll find me. If they find me, they'll kill me. I'll give everythin' back. Just please, let me go."

"Who's after ya? Who's gonna kill ya?" Vin asked.

I stood up. "I can't tell ya. Please, just let me go an I'll disappear. I'll never come back. I swear. Please?" I pleaded. Chris grabbed my arms, pushed me back into the chair and held me there.

"If you think we're gonna let a 9 year old boy…"

I was desperately trying to get out of his grasp when my day continued it's downward spiral into hell. I was just about to slip under his arm to try to break his hold when I felt my hat fall off and my hair cascaded down onto my shoulders. Chris didn't miss a beat.

"…9 year old girl, go off on her own with people chasing her trying to kill her, you've got another thing coming." He sat back down. "Now, what's your real name? And I better tell you, if you lie to me you'll get a nice view of the floorboards as I tan your hide."

I stepped back a little, slightly intimidated. "True."

"True?" Chris asked disbelievingly.

"Uh-huh." I knew the look he was giving me…it was the same one my brother used to get just before I found myself over his knee. "That's my name, I swear! "

"Okay True," Chris said, emphasizing my name, "two things are gonna happen. First, you're gonna give the stuff you stole back to Mrs. Potter and return Mr. Taylor's money to him. Then we're gonna meet up with the rest of our friends and decide what to do with you."

Who the hell did this man think he was? No one ordered me around. "All ya gotta do is leave me go." I said petulantly.

Chris gave me a stern glare. "Don't think so. Now, are you gonna to do as I say, or do I have to blister your backside first?"

"No, that's definitely not necessary." I said emphatically. " I'll take the shit back."

"Watch your mouth." Chris said disapprovingly and took my hand. "Let's go."

Vin followed us to the door. "I'll meet ya at th' saloon when yer done."

Chris ushered me in front of him as we entered the general store. As we made our way over to the counter, he grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

"I know you took more that what I saw you take so I expect you to give everything back. You're to apologize to Mrs. Potter for stealing and tell her you'll take whatever punishment she sees fit to give you. And you will be respectful towards her. That means you are to say 'yes, ma'am' or 'no, ma'am' when you answer her questions. Got it?"

I nodded my head sullenly. I had no idea why I was even listening to this man… beside the fact that he that other fella scared the hell out of me…and I was getting real tired of him telling me what to do.

"The correct answer is yes sir."

Yes, SIR." I replied sarcastically. I know, I know… that wasn't the smartest thing to say, but it was just too easy…I couldn't help myself. I waited for him to say something in response, but he remained quiet. Instead, he turned me sideways and delivered a stinging swat to my backside.

"OW!" I said as I rubbed the sting away.

"Keep it up and you'll be a very sorry little girl." He promised. "Now, get to it."

I slowly walked over to the counter and waited for the woman behind it to notice me.

"What can I do for you young lady?"

I took all the stuff I had taken out of their hiding places on my body and placed them on the counter. I noticed Chris's eyebrow rise up when he saw the amount of stuff I managed to take.

"What?" I asked innocently. Chris shook his head at me and sighed. He gave me a look that told me to quit stalling. I turned back to the lady.

"I apologize for stealin' this stuff from your store an will accept any punishment ya see fit ta give me." I said repeating Chris's words exactly. I could tell from the expression on his face that he didn't find it amusing.

"I didn't even know she took anything from here. I thought she just stole someone's money." Mrs. Potter said, her confusion evident in her voice. "Can I assume that you dealt with the situation?"

Chris nodded. "Yes, ma'am I did. True won't be stealing anything else."

"In that case, I'll let it go. But hear me now young lady, if you do it again you won't get off so easy, understand?

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." I replied with all the attitude I could muster.

"True!"

I looked up. Uh, oh…

"Sorry." I said softly. I could sense Chris was still lookin' at me so I added. "Ma'am."

Chris threw Mrs. Potter an apologetic look and took my hand. "Let's go. You've got one more apology to make, and it better not be anything like I just saw or you'll find yourself over my knee."

We looked for the old man I stole from, but couldn't find him, so Chris took me to the saloon. Before we went in, he crouched down, grabbed my shoulders, and looked me straight in the eye.

"The saloon is off limits to you unless me or one of the men you are about to meet are with you and say you can go in. If you're caught in here at any other time, you won't sit comfortably for few days. Are we clear?"

Man, what is it with this guy and spanking? That's like the 4th time he's threatened me…Sheese! From the look he was giving me, I knew he was waiting for an answer. "Yes sir."

Chris steered me through the batwing doors. Once my eyes adjusted to the dim room, I saw Vin and a bunch of men sitting at a table in the corner.

"Boys."

"Who is this exquisite young woman you have ushered into our presence?" Ezra asked.

Ugh, gag me! I looked over at the man and was about to introduce him to a new hand gesture I learned at the Compound, when I heard Vin clear his throat. I glanced up, saw the piercing stare he was directing at me, and stuffed my hands into my pockets.

"Her name is True. True, meet Ezra, Josiah, JD, Buck an Nathan." As he said each name, the men gave me a small nod. "Boys, we have a problem. Meet me over at the jail in 5 minutes."

"So, what's up." The man called Buck asked once everyone was in the room.

"Me and Vin caught this young lady stealing from Mrs. Potter's store. When we brought her here to discuss things, she told us she's on the run an someone is trying to kill her."

"On the run from where?" Nathan directed the question at me.

I felt everyone's eyes on me and began to fidget. "Can't tell ya."

"Why?"

"Cause."

Vin came over to me. It felt like he was staring into my soul when he looked me in the eye... almost like we had some sort of connection. "Ya ran from a workhouse didn't ya?" he asked quietly.

You could have knocked me over with a feather. "How in the hell did ya figure that out?"

"Yer shoes." I noticed no one even bother to ask him how he knew that.

"So, it's people from the workhouse chasing ya?" Nathan questioned.

"Uhh…" I didn't know how to answer that.

"But why would the wanna kill her?" Buck added.

Shit! I stood there trying to think up an answer that would satisfy them. The truth was out of the question. I was about to reply when disaster struck. I saw JD move my pouch from the floor to the desk. I hadn't realized I'd dropped it and couldn't risk him looking in it since all my trade tools were in there. "Hey, that's mine, put it down!" I yelled.

JD looked up at me in surprise. "Okay, relax. I puttin' it down." As he sat it down, the top opened and some of my things fell out. I made a mad dash to the desk to rescue them when Chris stopped me. He picked up some of the tools and looked at them. "What is all this?"

Now how the hell do I answer that? "Ummm…" Yeah, good answer True, I scolded myself.

I knew I couldn't explain these things without telling them the whole story. Then a thought struck me. I knew I was gonna be killed for leaving the workhouse when the Observers caught me. Why couldn't I tell them everything else…what were they gonna do, kill me again? Of course, getting these men to believe me was a whole different story. And if they did believe me, would they really help like Chris and Vin said?

Since I had nothing to lose, I told them my story…well everything except the part about being an Oalyssagh and the growth inhibitor being implanted. I didn't think they were ready for that yet. I then demonstrated what each of my tools did to try and convince them I wasn't lying. When I finished, I looked up and saw the skepticism in their eyes, so I pulled out the last thing I had. I had the outfit that I wore at the Compound on under my clothing, so I began to take my shirt off.

"True, what in the hell do you think you're doing?" Chris yelled as he grabbed my hands.

"I have ta show ya something. In order ta do that, ya need ta see my stomach." I smiled at the gang's embarrassment. "Don't worry, I do have somethin' on under this shirt." I said and continued to remove it, revealing my vest.

"This," I said pointing at the ring in my belly button, " is a birth ring. Every child is pierced with one when they're born. The baby's name an date of birth are engraved onto the ring for identification." I took it out and handed to Chris.

Chris took the ring and looked it over. I could tell from the look on his face he'd never seen anything like it. He moved toward the light to get a better view of the inside of the band and read the inscription he found there. "True Daire McCallan. April 16, 2161." He handed it back to me. I took it back and noticed everyone wince when I put it in.

"What in god's name is on your back?" Ezra exclaimed.

"Oh…uh…that's my clan markin'." (For a look at the tattoo symbol, go to bent down to get a better look at the symbol. "Didn't that hurt?"

"Yeah, like a bitch." I heard Chris clear his throat in warning. "Sorry." I added quickly then resumed my story. "It was worth it though. After my markin' ceremony the clan elders let me start workin' the trade I'd been trainin' for since birth…border runnin'."

"What the hell is that?" Buck asked.

"Well, it's…" I paused and looked at the men. I knew they weren't going to like my explanation, but I figured they already received a demonstration of my tools, so they probably had an idea. "It's sort like a thief. Ya run the Compound boundaries, meet up with runners from other sectors, an barter the goods or information you have ta get secrets, military plans, illegal subst…" I caught myself before finishing that word. "Ya know, like, whatever ya want. They ya sell'em ta the highest bidder. Man, you can make some real money doing that!"

"Let me guess, " Chris said. "The goods and information you bartered with were stolen."

"Ummm…"

"An those tools you showed us, they helped you steal the stuff and got you out of any trouble you might have gotten yourself into."

Man, he was giving me 'the look' again. "Well, ye…yeah." I stammered out.

Chris picked up my pouch. "Well, now that you're here, you wont be needing these." He dropped the pouch in a desk drawer and locked it.

"Hey! Ya can't do that! I need tha …"

"No, you don't need them." Chris interrupted. "Since you wont be stealing or breaking into anything any longer. If your caught doing either of those, sitting will become a distant memory to you." He gave me a look that spoke volumes. Damn! This royally sucks. Now that they believe me, they think they can boss me around. I don't think so!

I was about to give Chris a piece of my mind, when Vin pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and interrupted me. "So cowboy, what we gonna do with 'er? She cain't go off on 'er own. Kid'll be caught fer sure."

"Hey!" I yelled indignantly.

"True, you don't have a choice in this so just sit down an be quiet." Chris said sternly.

Who in the hell did this guy think he was? I stood there defiantly, challenging him to do something. I suddenly found myself in his grasp. "Ouch!" I yelped as his hand connected with my backside.

"Sit!" he commanded.

I threw myself into the nearest chair angrily. "Fine!"

Chris gave me one last glare then turned back to the group. "Anyone got any ideas?"

Ezra spoke up. "I believe I've stumbled upon a solution to our young companions dilemma." He paused to gather his thoughts. "We need to provide the impression that her coming here was deliberate."

"How would we do that?" Josiah asked.

"Simple. She will be related to one of us." Ezra replied.

"Ahhh, I see where you're goin' with this." Josiah said. "If she poses as kin to someone, she'll blend in and not bringing attention to herself. If these people show up to kill her, they wont be able to spot her quickly. That will give us time to get her out of harms way and take care of business." He grinned at that last statement.

"Exactly, Mr. Sanchez. The question is, who?"

"Chris?" JD posed.

"Sorry JD. She can't be related to me. Everyone saw how I reacted to her in the general store. It was quite obvious I didn't know who she was."

I was starting to get a little annoyed. They were talking like I wasn't even in the room. "Excuse me, guys? Don't I get a say in this?"

"NO!" Seven voices responded.

"JD, why don't you take True out to find Mr. Taylor? She has some money she needs to return to him." Chris instructed.

"Sure Chris. Come on True." JD grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the jailhouse before I could say anything.

Chris turned to Buck. "Buck, go with him and make sure True actually does give the money back. I'm afraid she'll pull one over on JD."

"Sure thing boss." He replied and headed out the door.

"At least we know we can rule those two out." Nathan said as he watched Buck take JD's hat and run. "And I guess I'm out too…I mean, it'd be pretty obvious we're not related." He said with a laugh.

"So that leaves Vin, Ezra and Josiah." Chris said to himself.

Ezra looked over to Josiah, raised his eyebrows and inclined his head to Vin. Josiah smiled and nodded back. They both noticed how the girl reacted to him and knew Vin would do a great job. Convincing him of that would be the hard part.

"I propose that Mr. Tanner become the child's relative." Ezra offered.

Vin paled. "Me?"

"Did anyone see him catch her?" Nathan asked.

"Probably, but it looked like he was holding her, so I don't think anyone will question her being Vin's sister." Chris answered.

"But, why me?" Vin said again.

"Come now Mr. Tanner, you're not fooling anyone. I've watched you with the children in town. You're a natural." Ezra said persuasively. "Besides, it appears you and True have some peculiar connection, not unlike you and Mr. Larabee. And your resemblance to her is astonishing."

"He's got you there Vin." Chris stated.

Vin gave him an 'eat shit and die' look. But he had to admit to himself, they were right. He'd felt the connection and noticed the resemblance the first time he saw her. "What would I have ta do?"

"I don't know 'bout this, Chris." Vin stated after everyone had left. "Ya sure folks is gonna believe she's m' sister? I mean I's thirt…" he faltered. "I mean I's a lot older than she is."

Chris couldn't let his slip up go. "So, you're 22…about time someone found out how old you really are."

"Ya tell anyone an yer a dead man." Vin said in mock seriousness.

"Your secret's safe with me." Chris promised. He could sense Vin's nervousness. "Look, folks'll believe whatever you tell them. No one else knows about your past except Nettie and Mary. And they won't say anything once we explain."

Vin took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair. "Shit Chris, I don't know nothin' 'bout raisin' no kid."

"I ain't gonna lie to you, it ain't easy an True is a handful. You can tell from the way she acts she has no respect for authority, so she won't take kindly to any rules you set down. But, I know you feel the same as me when it comes to disobedient and disrespectful children, so I don't expect her defiance to last long."

" I still don't like it. What if I mess up?"

Chris watched Vin begin to pace…not a good sign. "Vin," he grabbed Vin's shoulders to stop the pacing. "You're not alone in this. All six of us will be helping you."

"That's a big help…only one of ya is experienced." Vin muttered.

Chris smiled. "C'mon, lets go find True and let her know. Then we'll show her where your rooms are in the boarding house. Just hope you don't go soft sleeping in a bed."

"Aww hell." Vin mumbled and followed Chris out of the jailhouse.

After supper, everyone except Vin and Chris excused themselves and headed out for the evening. Once they were gone, Chris turned to me.

"In order to keep you safe, we need to lay down some ground rules." He began. "The most important thing is that you don't go wandering off. Before you go anywhere, you ask one of us. If we say go, then go. If we say you can't, then you can't."

Okay, I am sooo not liking this.

"Also, you will not practice your trade here. No stealing, pick pocketing or breaking into anything. We are trying to not bring any attention to you…if you do any of those things, then that ain't gonna happen."

I rolled my eyes. Man, these guys must think I'm stupid. Do they honestly think I'll go and get myself thrown in jail with the Observers on my tail? Give a girl some credit.

"We want to protect you, but in order to do that, we need your help. Do you understand?"

"Yeah." I wasn't happy about all this, even if it did make sense. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep the Observers off my tail forever so I was glad someone was willing to help me. But I was starting to wonder if it was all worth it…all these rules were killing me.

Chris stood up and moved toward the door. "I'm gonna take a walk. I'll be back in a bit."

I was about to follow him when I was collared by Vin. "Where ya think yer goin'?"

"Uh, I'm goin' outside too?"

Vin shook his head.

"I'm not?"

"Nope. Since we's gonna be kin, I wanna git some things straight b'tween us."

"Ya mean more rules. Damn it, what is it with you people an rules?" I said irritably. Vin ignored my outburst and went on as if I didn't say anything, which really pissed me off.

"First, I don't want ta hear anymore cussin'. It ain't right fer a kid ta talk like that. I also want ya ta be r'spectful…that means saying sir an ma'am."

"But…"

"Second, if me, one of th' boys, Nettie or Mary tell ya ta do somethin', ya do it, " Vin continued. "An I better not hear 'bout ya sassin' or arguin' 'bout it. Also, ya are s'pected ta go ta the school once th' new teacher gits here, be back ta th' boardinghouse fer meals an be in bed by 8pm."

Oh, that was it! I exploded. "Oh, no! This is crazy! I've been on my own since I was 7…I damn well don't need anyone ta give me rules an take care of me now. So ya can just take all this shit an shove it up your ass!" I stood up and stormed towards the door. I had almost made it when I felt a hand grab my arm.

Vin turned me to face him, stared at me for a moment, then dragged me upstairs. Once in our room, he took me over to one of the corners and pushed me in it. I immediately turned around.

"Turn around an stay there." Vin commanded with a swat to my behind.

"Ow!" I turned back around. "I don't wanna!"

"Don't matter what ya want, jist do as I say." He directed another slap to my backside and made me face the wall.

"Ouch! Why?" I turned again.

"'Cause I said so. Now turn around an face th' corner." Smack…turn.

"Ow! That ain't no reason!" I spun back to face him.

"S'only one yer gettin'. We ain't leavin' here until ya mind me." Smack…turn.

"Ouch!" I turn back to him. "Quit hittin' me!"

"Then do as yer tole." He folded his arms over his chest and waited for me to voluntarily face the corner. I hope he doesn't have anywhere to go cause it's gonna be a long wait. I glared back defiantly.

"Ya got 2 seconds ta git yer nose in that corner."

"An if I don't?" I challenged.

"I's gonna tan yer britches."

That statement took some of the fight out of me, but not all. I decided to change tactics. "I'm sorry. Look, if ya let me outta of this corner I'll do whatever ya say. I promise."

"Uh-huh. Jist like ya were doin a few seconds ago, right?"

Damn, he got me there…but I still wasn't licked. "Cant we just forget this an start over?" I said as sweet as I could and flashed my puppy dog eyes.

"Ya cain stop now, cause it ain't gonna work. Now turn around." When I didn't budge he grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the bed. "Fine, have it yer way."

Oh no, this isn't good. Time for damage control. "Nóxa'e!(Wait!)" I yelled and tried to pull from his grasp. "Please…I'll go stand in the corner."

Vin relented and took me back to the corner. "If ya misbehave agin, I will spank ya. Understand?"

"Yeah…OW!"

"What was that?"

"Yes sir." I replied grudgingly and rubbed at the sting in my behind.

"Good. Now, we's gonna finish that talk we were havin' 'fore ya threw yer fit." He took a seat on the bed. "That foul mouth an temper of yers is gonna git ya inta a mess of trouble if'n ya don't git 'em under control. I won't put up with 'nother tantrum like ya jist had. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." I answered without prompting…hey, no one's ever said I was a slow learner!

"An th' next time ya are disr'spectful or don't do as yer tole, yer gonna be over my knee with yer britches down." He said sternly before softening his voice. "I know ya were on yer own fer a few years an ya were used ta doin whatever ya wanted, but that's all gonna change. See, now ya got me an the boys ta look out fer ya an keep ya outta trouble. If'n ya keep up the way ya been goin', ya's gonna find yerself in jail…an that would be like signin' yer own death sentence since ya wouldn't be able ta run from them Observers ya was talkin 'bout. Do ya understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Do ya really? Cause if'n ya don't we's gonna have a rough time of it. I's don't wanna ride herd on ya, but I will if'n I need ta."

I sighed. "I understand, really. It's just gonna take me some time ta get used ta all these rules an havin' everyone tellin me what ta do."

"Well, I hope fer yer backside's sake ya learn quickly."

"So do I." I mumbled to myself…or at least I thought I did until I heard Vin laugh. He stood and came over to me. "Think ya cain do what yer tole if'n I spring ya?"

"Yes sir."

"All right then." He waited for me to turn. "We're gonna go down ta the bathhouse an git all that dirt off ya. An I don't want no foolin' around, Got me? "

"But…" I started to argue but the look Vin gave me followed by another swat to my rear caused the words to die in my throat. "Ouch!…Yes sir." I know, I know…I surrendered way too easily…but hey, I'm a 9-year-old kid with a stinging butt…how else was I supposed to reply?

Vin took my hand. "C'mon, let's git ya cleaned up an ready fer bed."

I laid on my bed and stared at the cracked ceiling. There was no way I was going to fall asleep this early since I was used to being awake until at least 2 or 3 in the morning.  
I started to get bored and decided to sneak out and get a look at the town. I got up, pulled on my clothes and crept out of my room.

"Going somewhere?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. "H-H-Hi Chris." I stammered. "W- Why aren't ya at the saloon?"

"Needed some air. Decided to sit out here for a little while." He said as he snuffed out his cheroot.

"Oh." Oookay time for a graceful exit. "Well, goodnight." I said and turned to go back inside.

"Just a minute."

Shit. I clenched my eyes shut. When I opened them, Chris was standing right in front of me. I gave a little start…damn, the man was like a shadow.

"Believe you are supposed to be in bed. Mind telling me what you're doing out here?"

"Getting some air?" I hedged.

"Uh huh. I think you've gotten enough, don't you?"

"Yes sir."

"Then get on back to bed, and I don't expect to see you out here again." He gave me a hard swat to my already sore backside and pushed me towards the door.

"OW!" I rubbed my rear and gave Chris a wounded look.

"Just be glad I'm not telling Vin. Don't think he'd take kindly to you not doing as he told you, especially after your little discussion earlier." Chris admonished.

I felt myself blush. "Heard 'bout that, did ya?"

"Yep. Now quit stalling and get on up to bed." He said and swatted me again.

I scowled and rubbed my backside. "Good night Chris." I sighed and headed to my room.

"KIERAN! NO!"

Vin's eyes snapped open. He shot up off the bed and grabbed his gun in one fluid motion. It took him a second to realize where he was and that the screaming was coming from the other side of the room. He stuffed his gun back into its holster and went to True's side.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM! LET HIM GO! KIERAN!"

Vin reached over and gently brushed True's hair out of her face. "True…come on honey, wake up."

True stilled then put her hand out, as if she was touching someone. " Kieran? Are you okay?…Come on wake up…Kieran?…please open your eyes…please…"

Vin swallowed around the lump that formed in his throat. "Come on baby…you's jist dreamin'…open them eyes."

True began to struggle. "LET ME GO! NO!" She turned her head and her hair fell away from her neck. Vin stared in shock at the circular branding marks running just under the nape of her neck. //What th' fuck did they do ta ya??// he thought angrily to himself.

He pushed that thought aside. He had to wake her up before she hurt herself. "True, wake up." He said firmly. She stopped moving. "Come on, wake up." She opened her eyes, saw Vin and realized she was just dreaming. She dropped her head back on to the pillow and sobbed.

Vin wasn't sure what to do, so he did what his Indian mother used to do with him when he had nightmares. He scooped her up and held her to his chest. He felt True's little hands grab on to him. "Shhh. I got ya Sunshine," He said as he stroked her hair. "Everythin'll be okay. Shhh."

I was dreaming about him again. Ever since the Traa Eebyrtys, I've been having the dream that used to plague me when I was little. Everything was so real, and all I wanted to do was wake up. I felt someone touch me. "True, wake up."

My eyes shot open and I saw Vin sitting next to me. He looked so much like my brother. The images from my dream flashed in my mind. Kieran… god how I miss him. I felt tears come to my eyes and let them fall.

When I managed to calm myself down, I realized Vin had me in his lap. It was the first time Vin really touched me and I wasn't sure how to react. I felt safe and warm and really didn't want to leave this cozy haven, so I snuggled in closer. After a few minutes, I looked up at Vin.

"Ya okay?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Wanna talk 'bout it?"

I never told anyone what happened that night, and I didn't think I could do it now. "Nah. It was a dream…just a dream."

"Cain I ask ya somethin'?"

I nodded.

"What were those marks on yer neck? Ya look like ya been branded."

I stiffened involuntarily. I had hoped to keep them hidden. "I was." I responded quietly.

"What?!" Vin hissed. "Someone branded ya?"

"Uh-huh. If I tell ya about them, ya wont say anything ta anyone other than the boys an those two women ya talked 'bout, will ya?"

"Ya got my word." Vin promised.

I nodded. "Well, during the Freedom War, all of the records were destroyed an many criminals walked because there wasn't any proof of their crime or punishment. So after the Division won, they came up with brandin' your crime an punishment into your skin, that way if the files were ever destroyed again, they could just look at your neck an know if ya were trouble. It's also a way the Detainers an Evaluators tell if you're worth anythin'. See, they get paid extra if they bring in certain people. The renegade clans an 3rd offenders are worth the most."

"So they's like a bounty hunter?"

"Sorta. They're still the law in the Compound." I moved my hair away from my neck. "They saw these an knew I was on my 3rd offense for border runnin'. On top of that, I belong to a renegade clan…I didn't stand a chance." I conveniently left out the real reason I was so valuable. I still wasn't ready to tell anyone about my gift just yet.

"What do th' letters mean?"

"The first part of the brand is your offense, the second part is your punishment. So, in the first set, A-PB, means 'Assault-Probation'…Probation, which is basically a warnin', being my punishment. I got that for almost killin' another runner when he tried to take my stuff."

"Ya got off with only a warnin'?" Vin asked in amazement.

"Yep. Killin' or almost killin' another runner is nothin'. The Compound Overseers look at it as being a 'survival of the fittest' thing. Besides, it's less work for them if we kill each other off."

"What 'bout th' rest of 'em?"

"BR-PB, means 'Border Running-Probation'. Wasn't looking over my shoulder, ended up getting' caught tradin' with the Jabbar's."

"BE-PB, means 'Breaking & Entering-Probation'. I broke inta an office that had some valuable papers I could trade with."

"BR-PC, means 'Border Running-Proximity Collar'. I got that for stealin' some jewelry off one of the Overseers an using it as trade for some new, state of the art, weaponry."

"What's a Prox-prox…what did ya call it?"

"Proximity Collar?"

"Yeah."

"It's a collar that alerts the Detainers if I get too close ta the Compound boundaries. That way, I can't trade." I smiled. "It didn't last long though."

"Why's that?"

"Cause I figured out the frequency code an overrode it. Had it off within a day."

Vin gave a small laugh. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" He shifted me to a more comfortable position. "What 'bout th' last two?"

"T-PB means 'Theft-Probation'. I got that for just plain old shopliftin'."

"An tha last one, BR-GITE, means 'Border Running-Grow…" Shit, I can't tell him the GI stands for growth inhibitor. He'd never understand. Think, True, think. "Uhh, I mean 'Border Running -Going Into Traa Eebrytys, which is time transportation. That's how I got here."

Vin gave me a look that told me he didn't believe me, but he left it alone. "What did ya do th' last time?"

"They caught me tradin' with the Adara, one of The Compounds biggest enemies. I just happened ta have some weapon array illustrations ta trade. The Adara runner had a CALM, or a Compound Armory Location Map. I think that was one of my best trades ever. Unfortunately, I was caught, so my clan wont be able ta take advantage of it."

Vin lightly fingered the brands. "Did it hurt bad?"

"Not really." At Vin's surprised look, I explained. "The Detainers are kind enough ta knock ya out before they do it…unless ya piss them off. I only made that mistake once."

Vin winced at the thought. "How old were ya when ya got them?"

"I was 7 for the first one, 8 for the next two and 9 for the last three."

"Sure were busy, weren't ya?"

"I had to do my part for the clan. I was the one of the best out there…they were lucky I was on their side." I quipped.

"I suppose."

We fell into a comfortable silence. I yawned a few times and snuggled deeper into Vin's chest. He kissed the top of my head. "Want me ta put ya down?"

I didn't really want to be alone. "Not really."

"Good. Wasn't gonna anyway."

The following day, I was walking towards the jail when I saw a boy, maybe 12 or 13 picking on younger boy. The older one was much larger and he was shoving the smaller kid. I was afraid he was going to get hurt, so I went to stop it.

"Hey!" I yelled to the older boy. "Why don't ya pick on someone your own size?"

The boy stopped and turned to me. "Piss off, this don't concern you."

I moved in, pulled the little boy from his grasp. "What, afraid a girl will beat ya?"

"Nah! There ain't a girl around that could hurt me!"

"Then try me." I challenged. He grabbed my shoulders and tried to push me down. That was all I needed.

I snapped my hands up to break the hold, grabbed his wrist, twisted his arm and ducked under it. My elbow found it way into his ribcage causing him to hunch over in pain. I kicked into the back of his knee and pushed him to the ground. He managed to roll over, so straddled his chest with my knees pressed into his shoulder sockets and gave him a few good hits to the face.

I released the clasp on the knife I had up my sleeve by flexing my forearm. The knife slid perfectly into my hand and I pulled it up to his throat. "I could kill ya right now, ya know that don't you? All I need ta do is…"

Before I could finish that sentence, I felt myself lifted unceremoniously off the boy. I spun the knife in the direction of the attack and came face to face with Vin. He grabbed my knife hand. "That's enough." He waited until I nodded before releasing me.

After he set me down, I looked around and noticed a crowd had formed. I heard Chris telling them the fight was over and for them to go about their business.

Vin grabbed my arm to get my attention. "Huh?"

"I tole ya ta apologize ta th' boy."

"Why? I didn't start it, he did. He was picking on that little boy over there so I stopped him." I said pointing to the kid wrapped around Chris's leg.

"Is that right Billy?" Chris asked.

"Yes sir. He was tryin' to take my candy."

Chris turned to Nathan. "Jonathan okay?" he asked referring to the other boy.

"He's gonna need a few stitches. I'll take care of it." Nathan helped him up and turned towards the clinic.

Buck managed to get a glimpse of Jonathan's face. "Woo wee girl, ya did a number on him. Where ya learn…"

"Buck." Chris interrupted. "Go tell Jonathan's parents what happened and that he's at the clinic."

"What? Oh, uh…sure thing Chris."

"Vin, take True over to the jail. I'll be over after I take Billy home. We'll get everything sorted out then."

Vin sat me on the desk and looked me over. "Ya don't have a scratch on ya. Do ya hurt anywhere?"

"Nope, I'm fine. He didn't get a chance ta land any punches."

"Where in th' hell did ya learn ta fight like that?"

"Uh, shouldn't we wait for Chris?" I asked trying to stall the coming conversation. For some reason I didn't think either of them would be impressed with my fighting abilities.

Before Vin could answer, Chris walked thorough the door. "All right, lets hear it."

I cringed at the sternness in his voice. "Uh…well, I told ya I was trained ta be a thief. That means there ain't nothin I cant steal, break inta or out of. My chances were high that I'd get caught or somehow get inta trouble, so I was taught how ta fight."

"Fighting with your hands is one thing, but a knife?" He asked indicating the small dagger I still had in my hand. "You definitely knew how to use it."

"I was taught how ta use every type of weapon we had. I had a natural aptitude for knives, so they focused on that during my trainin'."

"Well, ya won't be needin' any weapons now, so give me th' knife." Vin said.

I reluctantly handed it over. "Be careful, don't hit the…"

//Snick//

"…button on the handle."

"Holy shit!" Vin exclaimed in surprise and dropped it. I picked it up and held it out to show him exactly what happened. He looked the dagger in awe. "What in th' hell kinda knife is that?"

"It's called a Tannasg Dagger. Tannasg means "ghost" where I'm from. That's what it makes ya if it's used right…a ghost." I took it back. "See these two smaller daggers? After ya stab your enemy, ya hit the button an these pop out. It's mainly used for the throat, that way ya can sever everything with a stab instead of a slice."

"You mean you were trained to kill? At your age?" Chris asked.

"Kill, maim, whatever it takes." I said arrogantly. I saw Chris raise his eyebrow at my tone and I figured I'd better explain if I wanted to get out of here with my hide intact . "Look, I'm from a world that's at war. Since my clan is renegade, everyone in it is fair game. I'm a little more valuable since I'm a runner. I was constantly trading for compound plans, armory locations, etc, so I needed ta know how ta protect myself in case I got inta trouble."

"Well, you're no longer on your world, so you can just hand over the knife." Chris stated.

"But what if the Observers come? How can I protect myself?"

"You don't need too, that's what we're here for."

"C'mon Chris I…"

"True, Métseha! (Give it to him!)" Vin cut in.

I wasn't used to anyone else speaking the language and swung my gaze to Vin. "But…"

"Hetsetseha! (Now)."

"This is soo not fair." I said angrily and slapped the knife into Chris's outstretched hand. "Nahe! (Here!)"

"Th' rest too." Vin demanded.

"Rest?" I asked innocently.

"Don't go playin' innocent with me. I know ya have more, hand 'em over."

"I don't have nomore. Ya can search me if ya want."

"Ya know as well as I do that I wont find nothin' with ya wearin' that vest ya always have on. So's ya best give 'em over."

I looked up in shock. I know he saw the vest when I showed everyone my birth ring, but how did he know it concealed my weapons?

"Now." He said firmly. "Less'n ya'd like ta discuss it in our room first."

I wasn't dumb, I knew what he was alluding too. "Awww maaan." I groaned as I angrily unbuttoned my shirt, opened the vest and started handing over my weapons. When I was through, there were 5 knives and 3 daggers sitting on the desk.

"Chris'll be lockin' these away with your tools. If'n I so much as see ya near 'em or any other weapon or ya won't sit comfortably for a week. An that goes fer th' fightin' too. Ya could really hurt someone if'n ya aren't careful, so's I don't want ya doin' it no more. Got me?"

"But what if someone messes with me? I ain't gonna just let them hit me."

"I didn't say ya couldn't defend yerself. Jist don't let me catch ya startin' one like ya did a few minutes ago."

"Hey, I didn't start that!" I said angrily. "All's I did was stop the kid from pickin' on that little boy."

"Ya coulda come an got one a us an we woulda handled it. 'Stead ya pushed Jonathan inta fightin ya." He stated. "So, no more fightin'. We clear?"

"Yes sir." I reluctantly replied. Man, I am sooo not liking having a big brother again.

2 weeks later:

"True, let's go! Daylight's burning."

"G'way!" I mumbled and pulled the covers over my head.

"Don't think so." Vin pulled the covers off me and gave me a light slap on my behind. "C'mon Sunshine, open them pretty blue eyes." He teased.

I peeled one eye open and gave him a threatening look.

"That's my girl." He laughed. "Ya got 15 minutes ta git dressed an down ta breakfast." That said, he turned and left the room.

15 minutes later, I stumbled down the stairs and plopped myself at the table. A plate of food was set in front of me. I pushed it away. "Not hungry. Just need coffee." I managed to get out.

"Sorry. Don't think so. Eat." Vin pushed the plate back in front of me.

I was up half of the night because of my nightmare and had a headache the size of the Altec System…I was sooo not in the mood for this. "Damn it, I don't need food. I need coffee." I spit out angrily.

"What you need is your backside tanned." Chris said under his breath. I was about to give him the universal sign for fuck off, when Vin took my chin and forced me to look at him.

"I told ya b'fore, yer too young for coffee. Now eat." Vin said firmly. He let go of my chin and stood next to me until I pulled the plate back.

Damn, I knew all I needed was a cup of coffee to get rid of this headache… at least that's what worked so far. But nooo, Chris just had to catching me sneaking a cup in the kitchen and told Vin. Now I don't have a snowball's chance in hell of getting some.

I noticed Nathan watching me. "What?" I asked sullenly.

"True..." Vin warned. I heard the warning, but I didn't care…my head was killing me.

Nathan put some more bacon and eggs on his plate, and then turned to answer me. "Nothing. Just wondering if ya have a headache, is all." He replied pleasantly and continued eating.

"Yeah I do. So?" I replied hotly.

"True, I's not gonna tell ya agin… drop th' attitude. Now." I looked up and saw the storm clouds brewing in Vin's eyes. Oookay…warning finally received and acknowledged.

Nathan turned to Vin. "She's gotta headache cause she needs the caffeine that's in the coffee."

Vin gave Nathan a puzzled look. "She's been fine so far. Why's she need it now?"

"Because she's been sneaking a cup after breakfast since you told her she couldn't have any, remember?" Chris replied referring to our encounter in the kitchen yesterday.

Vin gave me a stern look. "Yeah, I r'member."

"Look Vin, if you want ta have a pleasant trip ta Nettie's, you may want ta give her a little ta take the edge off." Nathan recommended.

Vin paused in thought and then shrugged. "You're th' doc."

He filled a coffee cup half way and gave it to me. "That's all yer getting so don't ask fer more." I took the cup greedily, took a huge gulp and started to eat.

I was almost finished when Vin stood up. "I'm gonna saddle Peso. Meet me out front in 5 minutes." I nodded as I stuffed a piece of bacon in my mouth. Now that my headache was abating, my stomach decided it wanted attention. I was starving!

Vin was mounted on Peso when I walked out to meet him. I went to his side and looked up. Until recently, I had never seen a horse, let alone rode one, so I was unsure what to do next. Luckily, Chris followed me out. He scooped me up and deposited me in front of Vin.

"We should be back by sundown…less'n Nettie says otherwise." Vin said.

Chris smiled. All the boys knew that what Nettie says goes…and they sure as hell didn't want to be on the wrong end of her wooden spoon. "Watch your back." Vin nodded, gave Peso a little nudge with his foot and headed out to Nettie's.

"You all right?"

I turned in the saddle to look at him. "Yeah, why?"

"Jist wonderin'. I know ya was up most of th' night 'cause of yer dream."

"Oh." Was the only reply I could come up with.

"Been havin' this dream every night fer th' past 2 weeks. Might help ta tell someone 'bout it. We's all worried."

"We? Ya mean everyone knows I'm having nightmares?" I asked nervously. I didn't want everyone in my business.

"Not everyone. Jist Chris. He heard ya screamin' one night an asked me what happened."

I sighed. "I guess that's okay. It's just that I never told anyone 'bout what happened that night…the night my brother, Kieran, was killed."

"Might help if'n ya do. I's here ta listen if'n ya need an ear."

The way he said that went straight to my heart. Without conscious thought, I relaxed back into his arms and started talking.

"Me an Kieran got inta a fight 'cause he didn't want me practicin' my trade. He said that he'd take care of us an I didn't need ta risk getting caught. I told him the clan elders demanded that all of us earn our keep, that I was one of the best at what I did an he had no right ta stop me. Of course, he didn't like that remark an said I was only 7 an I was too young ta be runnin' the borders. I called him a couple of choice names an ran off.

"He found me 2 hours later, tradin' with another runner from the Caldon system, an boy was he mad. He grabbed my arm and started to drag me home so he could show me just how much. We had just moved away from the border when the Detainers saw us an gave chase. We ran for our village, but were caught before we could reach it."

'Why were they chasin' ya?" Vin interrupted.

"Well, my clan is renegade. 20 years before I was born, we fought against the Division, who were for organized society, in the Freedom War. We wanted the freedom to do as we chose an not have anyone dictate how things will be. When the Divisions won an established the Compounds, we went underground. Today, we are part of a resistance movement, so catching any of us is a Detainers dream come true."

"What happened after they caught ya?"

I shuddered and felt Vin pull me closer. "The Detainers held me an made me watch as they beat an kicked my brother. When the had their fill, they shot him, then turned to me. All the tactical training the clan gave me allowed me to break free from man holding me. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I ran. They chased me for a while, but eventually gave up. I waited until I saw them head back to the base camp then ran back to where they left Kieran.

"There was blood everywhere. I crept towards him an touched his cheek. He opened his eyes, told me he loved me an to behave, then they drifted shut. I tried to wake him up again, but couldn't. I knew I had to get away before the clean up patrol came, so I whispered that I loved him too an ran to the elders. The rest is history."

I didn't realize I started to cry until Vin turned me in the saddle and cradled me to him. I buried my head in his buckskin jacket and let the tears fall.

2 2

Nettie saw Vin ride into the yard and went out on the porch to meet him. She watched him help a little girl off Peso and wondered what was going on. It wasn't everyday you saw Vin Tanner with a small child.

"'Bout time ya came out here to see me. Ain't seen hide nor hair of ya in over 2 weeks." Nettie said. Vin saw the small smile playing at her lips and smiled back.

"I's sorry Nettie. I'd a been out here sooner, but I had somethin' ta take care of." Vin replied.

Nettie gestured towards True. "I take it this youngin' yer with was part of that?"

Vin put his hand on my shoulder. "Yes ma'am. This here's True."

Nettie nodded in greeting. "Well, lets go on inside. I imagine you're here ta tell me what's been going on."

"Ya ain't gonna believe me when I tell ya."

Vin told Nettie the entire story, from start to finish and waited for her response.

"That is quite a tale. If it came from anyone else, 'specially that fancy man, I'd never believe it. But you've never lied to me 'fore son, so I'm inclined to believe ya."

Vin was a little surprised that Nettie accepted the story so easily. He figured he'd have to go round and round with her to get her to believe him. "Thanks Nettie." He stood up. "Reckon I'll check th' fences an the roof an do some of th' chores 'round here. ''Magin they's need doin' since they's ain't been looked after fer 2 weeks." He turned to me. "C'mon."

I heard Vin say chores…that means physical labor…and I so do not do manual labor. "Why?"

"Cause yer gonna help me." Vin replied.

"It ain't my place, why do I gotta help?" I whined.

"True, you're helpin." He headed to the door expecting me to follow.

"No."

Vin spun around. "What was that?" He asked dangerously.

Uh. Oh. I knew that tone. I ducked my head and stared at the floor. "Uh…n-nothing."

When Vin didn't say anything, I looked up. He motioned me to come to his side, and stupid me went right to him. I yelped as Vin landed two hard swats to my rear. "OW! Ouch!"

"I heard ya. Best not let me hear it agin. Got me?"

"Yes, sir." I said as I tried to rub the sting away.

"Let's go." He put his hand on my shoulder and steered me outside.

I had just finished up the list of chores Vin gave me when Nettie called us in for lunch.

Vin was still up on the barn roof, so I went in the house to wait for him. I was about to sit at the table when Nettie stopped me.

"Did you wash up?"

"Why?"

"Child, you been workin' out in the barn all mornin'. Look at those hands, they're filthy. Go on outside and wash them."

"I ain't gotta do what ya say." I rubbed my hands on my pants then held them up. "An anyway, there clean, see."

"Young lady, you'll do as your told or you'll feel my hand on your backside." Nettie warned.

Who did this woman think she was? "Ya cant tell me what fuck to do an ya damn well cant hit me, so ya can just kiss my…"

"True!"

My tirade came to an abrupt halt at the sound of that voice. I turned to face a very angry Vin Tanner. "Oh. H-Hi Vin."

"Get yer tail out ta th' barn. Now."

I moved my hands to cover my backside. "Wh-Why?"

"I heard what ya said ta Nettie. Ya been warned 'fore 'bout bein' disr'spectful an 'bout yer cussin." He gestured towards the door. "Taanáasêstse!(Go!)"

"Awww, maan." I groaned as I moved past him and headed outside. I heard him behind me and quicken my pace…I never knew when he was going to give me a few impromptu swats. Shit, one of these days I'm gonna learn to keep my mouth shut.

Once inside the barn, Vin didn't waste anytime. He sat on a hay bale and pulled me to his side. "Drop yer britches."

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"I tole ya what would happen if'n ya got in trouble agin. Now, take 'em down or I'll do it fer ya." I didn't move. The next thing I know, my pants are pooled around my ankles and I'm face down across Vin's knees.

"I wont abide any disr'spect…'specially towards Nettie." He undid the flap on my drawers.  
The first swat surprised me and caused tears to fill my eyes. I forgot how much this hurts! By the time he finished up, I was sobbing. Vin stood me up, helped me rearrange my clothes and pulled me into hug. When I stopped crying he took my chin in his hand. "Now. I believe ya have an apology ta make."

"Yes sir."

I walked slowly up to the house, washed up at the pump and went into the kitchen. "Miss Nettie?" She turned from the stove and fixed me with a stern glare. "Ummm…I'm sorry I said those t-things to ya. I-I didn't mean them, I was just a-angry." I stammered out, my breath still hitching from crying.

"Young lady, if you were my child I'd wash your mouth out with soap. If I ever hear those words come out of your mouth again, I'll forget you're not. Understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good." She gave me a quick squeeze then handed me a stack of plates. "Now. Go on an set the table."

Nettie watched as True tried valiantly to stay awake at the supper table. She wasn't successful. A small smile crept across her face as True's head fell onto the table. "Vin, looks like your young friend there is 'bout ready for bed. How 'bout stayin' the night."

"I don't know Nettie. I tole Chris I's be back t'night."

"It wasn't a request son. 'Sides, we both know Chris never expects ya back when ya say you'll be back." She stood up. "Casey's out at the Tucker place. Ya can put True in her room."

Vin thought about arguing but caught the look on Nettie's face and sighed in defeat. "Yes ma'am." He scooped True up and carried her into Casey's room. She stirred as he laid her down. "Vin?"

"Shhh, s'okay . We's jist stayin' th' night. I's puttin' ya in Casey's room so's ya cain git some sleep. Me an Nettie'll be in the next room if'n ya need anythin'. Okay?"

True yawned. "Ummmph." Vin helped her strip down to her drawers and get settled. He tucked the covers in around her and kissed her forehead. "Night sweetheart."

When Vin reemerged, Nettie had a cup of coffee waiting. He took it and sat on the floor with his back leaning against the chair.

Nettie settled into her rocker. "She's sure a handful."

Vin smiled. "That she is."

"She always act like that?"

Vin knew she was referring to what happened earlier. "Sometimes. She's jist not used ta rules an such. We's workin on it though."

Nettie laughed. "I noticed."

Vin blushed. "I hate punishin' 'er, but I won't stand fer her bein' disr'spectful or not doin' as she's tole." He sighed and took a sip of his coffee. "I ain't had much experience with kids. Sure hope I cain do right by 'er."

Nettie laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You're doin' fine son. Just fine."

"VIN! VIN!" My eyes shot open as my own voice woke me.

I heard Vin come tearing into the room, Nettie right behind him. Vin moved to my side and gently pushed the hair off my face. "Shhh, I's right here. I's right here."

I snapped out of the daze I was in and threw my arms around Vin. I couldn't stop my body from trembling with fear. "What's a matter honey? Have 'nother bad dream?"

I nodded.

"'Bout yer brother?"

I shook my head no.

"Then what?"

"Observers." I said in a shaky voice. "They're comin'. I saw them."

"Honey, it was jist a dream."

"N-No it wasn't. They come an get me." I started to panic. "I-I've got to get away. I-I've got to run or they'll get me." I tried to get up but Vin held me tight.

"True…" I wiggled and tried to break free. "TRUE! Né'áahtovêste! (Listen to me!)." Vin said sternly. I stopped moving. "Everythin'll be okay. Ain't no way I's gonna let anythin' happen ta ya. If'n they want ya they have ta git through me first. Understand?"

I pulled back and looked at Vin. "P-Promise?"

"Ya got my word." He laid me back in bed. "Now, how 'bout ya try ta go back ta sleep? We's gotta git up early t'morrow. Think ya cain do that?"

"Ummhhmpph." Was all I managed to say before I fell back into dreamland.

Nettie had watched the whole exchange between Vin and True. After True fell asleep, she tugged on Vin's sleeve and motioned him out of the room. She pushed him into a chair and headed into the kitchen to make coffee. When she returned, she noticed Vin had moved himself on to the floor. "Son, that chair ain't gonna bite ya. It's okay ta sit in it."

Vin gave a small laugh. "Aww Nettie, ya know sittin' on a chair is too civilized fer me."

Nettie gave him a mock glare then became serious. "So, True have these dreams often?"

"Yeah, but they's usually 'bout her brother who was kilt. She's never had one 'bout th' Observers comin' fer 'er though."

"Ya think there's anythin' to it?"

"I don't know. We know th' Observers are comin', but we don't know when. Maybe she's jist startin' ta git scared."

"If they do come, what do you an the boys have planned to keep True safe?"

"If we see 'em, we's gonna git 'er outta town…prolly ta Chris's place…till they leave."

"You'll do no such thing."

"Ma'am?"

"Ya ain't takin' her ta that shack. It's liable ta fall down as soon as ya step foot inside." Nettie set her cup down. "Nope, ya gonna bring her right here. She'll be safe…I have no problem puttin' another notch in my old Spencer Carbine if need be."

"But Nettie…"

"No buts! You'll bring her here. Understand?"

Vin knew he lost this argument before it even started. "Yes ma'am."

We left early the next morning. We had been riding for about 15 minutes when Vin pulled Peso up short. He reached into his saddlebag and pulled out his spyglass.

"Got company."

"Where?" He handed me the spyglass and pointed to our left.

"See 'em?"

Oh, I saw them all right and what I saw was not good. "Observers."

"What? How cain ya tell?"

"They both used ta be Detainers. The one on the right arrested me 2 times and the other one caught me once, but I got free."

Vin kicked Peso into a gallop. "We gotta git ta the trees 'fore they git too close. Me might be able ta lose 'em in there. If not, least we'll have some cover."

We had just cleared them when the Observers caught up with us. I knew we couldn't risk Peso getting hurt running through the trees, so I decided I better do something. I conjured up the tree spirit and had them pull their limbs back. I waited for just the right moment and let them go. The limbs flew forward, knocking both men off their horses.

"Yesss." I yelled an pumped my fist. "Vin, ya can stop runnin'. They uh…" I hesitated. I wasn't exactly sure what to tell him. "Uh…fell off their horses."

Vin gave me an odd look, but turned Peso around and headed back to the Observers. We found them on the ground, slightly dazed.

"Ya boys hand over yer weapons." Vin said and cocked his gun.

One of them, Bryce I think his name was, pushed his gun towards Vin and sat up. "You think you have us beat, don't you? You got your little family and clean place to live, nothing like it was supposed to be for you. Looks like being sent back here wasn't punishment after all. At least you still have the GI implant."

"Bee dty host! Eh-shen nagh dy ve oayllagh rish y aase lhiettal! (Shut up! He doesn't know about the growth inhibitor!)." I screamed in my planet's ancient tongue, knowing he'd understand me.

Bryce gave me an evil grin. "Oh, so he doesn't know you're…"That was as far as he got before I drew my hand up and plunged the knife I took from Vin's belt into his throat. About that time, the other Observer grabbed his gun and aimed it at me. Before he could get his shot off, Vin took him down.

He stormed over to me. 'WHERE IN THE HELL DID YA GIT THAT KNIFE?" he yelled.

I'd never heard Vin yell before and was momentarily stunned into silence.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Uh…I took if from the sheath on your belt." Vin immediately reached back and came up empty. "I-I didn't wanna face these guys without some kinda weapon." I added when I saw how angry he was.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to a fallen log. "Hámêstoo'êstse! (Sit down!)" I opened my mouth to tell him about the Monitoring Bracelet they wear on their ankle, but he cut me off. "Névé'eóxôheve! (Don't say anything!)"

I shut up, knowing Vin only spoke the language when he was really pissed off or I was getting on his last nerve. I watched him pull his knife out of Bryce's neck, clean it off and put it back into his belt. I could see the anger radiating off him as he tried to regain control. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity before he turned back to me.

"We got some talkin' ta do."

"I know." I guess this wasn't the best time to bring it up, but I had to tell him about the bracelets. "But before ya kill me, I gotta tell ya somethin."

"What?"

"The Observers wear bracelets around their ankles that monitors their heart rate an acts like a homing device. The Evaluators will know they're dead an will send replacements as soon as they get permission from the Overseers." I explained. "Unless I can get them off an reprogram them. They'll still know the Observers are dead, but I might be able to get them off my trail for a while."

Vin studied me for a minute. "All right. See what ya cain do. Our little talk cain wait."

I hopped off the log and made my way over to the bodies. I pulled open my shirt and reached into my vest for my tools. I know what you're thinking…no, they are not my trade tools…they're actual tools, ya know screwdriver, pliers etc. Jeesh do you think I have a death wish or something?...Wait don't answer that.

I made short work of getting the bracelets off and started working on the homing device implanted in them. "The Evaluators reinforced these. Guess they knew I'd try ta do this."

"Ya gonna be able ta do it?"

I laughed. "I ain't found a force field or code I can't break yet. I don't 'spect this one will be a problem. I just gotta tweak this a little…" The bracelet beeped, letting me know I was in. I snipped a few wires and twisted them together then snapped it closed again. "There, all done. When the replacements come they'll be starting somewhere…" I looked at the display. "… back east."

"Good. Now we got a few things ta discuss." He said in a low dangerous voice.

I gulped. "N-Now Vin, I-I had to defend m-myself." I stuttered trying to save my hide.

"No ya didn't." Vin ranted. "Takin my knife an stabbin' that guy…I done tole ya not ta touch any weapons. Didn't I?"

I found my shoes very interesting at the moment and kept my eyes trained on them. "Yes sir." I mumbled.

"Vé'hoomêstse! (Look at me!)."

I raised my head and looked Vin in the eyes. I was surprised when I saw fear, not anger, in his eyes.

"Ya coulda been kilt. Ya realize that?"

"Yes sir. I know I shouldn't a done what I did."

Vin sighed. "I reckon ya know what's comin. Let's git it over with."

I froze. How in the hell was I supposed to take another spanking after the one I got yesterday? Oh okay, it doesn't hurt anymore, but it's the principle damn it.

"True over here. Now."

I slowly moved to the log he was sitting on. He reached up, undid my pants and pulled them down. I struggled as he lifted me up and placed me over his knee. "Settle down." He said sternly.

Huh, that's easy for him to say, it ain't his hind end that's about to be blistered. He undid my flap and started whaling away at my defenseless rear. By the time he was through, I was sobbing so hard I couldn't breathe. He redressed me and pulled me onto his lap, mindful of my inflamed behind.

"I don't ever want ta see ya touchin' a weapon agin. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Come on then, we got git back ta town an let the undertaker know. He'll come git the bodies."

Vin lifted me into the saddle and mounted up behind me. I squirmed around trying to find a comfortable position. Vin must have noticed because he grabbed his bedroll and push it under me. I sighed in relief. "Thanks."

We rode in silence for a few minutes before Vin spoke again. "Those boys knew a lot about ya."

"They should since they were my brothers friends before they turned. Bet ya wish they were still alive so's ya could find out everything about me." I replied sullenly.

"No. I reckon ya tole me everythin that's important."

"How can ya be so sure?"

"I trust ya. An I know ya wouldn't hold anythin' back if'n it was gonna cause problems fer me an th' boys."

"Oh." I was starting to feel bad about not telling him about the Growth Inhibitor being implanted. It would surely cause problems when people realized I haven't aged. "Uh…what if I forgot ta tell ya somethin? Would I get inta trouble?"

"What do ya think?"

"Well, I would if Kieran was here. He always said leaving out information is the same as lying."

"I reckon I agree with him."

"Oh."

"But, if ya forgot ta tell me somethin, I suppose I could let it go jist this once." Vin relented.

My heart lifted a little. "Well, remember when the Observer said something 'bout a GI Implant?"

"Yeah."

"Well, along with sending me back here, the Evaluators implanted a growth inhibitor. It keeps my cells from splittin' an multiplyin' so I can't grow. " I turned around to look at Vin and saw the confused look on his face. "It means I'll be 9 years old forever."

"Cain't ya remove it?"

"I would if I knew where it was. They didn't inject it into the arm like they normally do because they knew I'd take it out. It could be anywhere on my body."

"Cain ya see it?"

"No. I'd need a Locator to find it. And I ain't gonna find one of those in this century." I said sadly.

"Ya realize this is a hard pill ta swallow."

"Sure I do. I wouldn't believe me if I told me this story. I just figured I'd tell ya so ya'd know what ta do when people start wondering why I haven't aged any."

"Well cross that bridge when we git ta it. Are ya gonna tell the others?"

"I guess so. Haven't figured out a reason not ta."

"When yer ready ta tell 'em ya let me know an we'll tell 'em together. Okay?"

"Yes sir." It sure was nice having someone on my side. "Vin?"

"Huh?"

"Thanks."

That night, after supper, I told everyone about the Growth Inhibitor. As expected, they all had a hard time grasping the idea. Vin and I explained it as much as we could, but I don't think they all believed me. I figured I'd leave it alone…they'll find out soon enough.

"All right Sunshine, time fer bed." Vin announced.

"But it's too early…"

"Tâhéovešêstse. (Go to bed.)" he said sternly. "Hetsetseha! (Now!)"

"I'm goin, I'm goin." I huffed and headed to our room. I took as much time as I dared getting ready for bed. Vin entered the room as I was putting my nightshirt on.

"Come over here." He said as he sat on the bed.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Didn't say ya did. Jist wanna talk ta ya."

"Oh." My rear still hurt from this afternoon, so I stood in front of him. "What did ya want ta talk 'bout?"

"What happened this afternoon."

"Ya already punished me for that!" I cried.

"Boy, ya sure are jumpy." Vin laughed. "I jist wanna make sure ya's okay."

"With what?"

"Killin that Observer."

I was confused. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"True, ya kilt a man. Doesn't that bother ya?"

"Nope."

"What?" Vin sputtered.

"I ain't sorry I killed him. 'Sides, he was just an Observer. I ain't never gonna feel bad 'bout killin one a those."

Vin stared at me in shock. "Yer tellin me ya ain't got no problem killin someone?"

"I was trained ta do it if I needed ta…an I'm glad I did it today."

Vin's mouth opened and closed a few times but nothing came out. "Ya all right Vin?" I asked.

Vin shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts. "Yeah." He stood up. "Go an an git inta bed."

"But it ain't 8 o'clock yet." I whined.

"I's still mad 'bout this afternoon, so quit yer whinin' an lay down."

I yanked my covers up angrily and slid under them. "It ain't fair, ya already punished me for that!"

"Yep, an I addin' this ta it." He stood up and headed to the door. "Now go ta sleep."

I waited for him to go back downstairs before getting out of bed… I'd be damned if I was going to bed this early. I moved to the window, carefully pushed it up so I could squeeze out and sat on the sill. Luckily, it was dark out and no one could see me up here…or so I thought. I almost fell when I saw Ezra stop outside the boardinghouse and looked up at me.

Ezra left the saloon cursing himself for forgetting his flask. He just couldn't play a good game of cards without it. He was just about to enter the boardinghouse when he saw a figure sitting on the windowsill.

"Mr. Tanner," Ezra said when he entered the front room. "might I suggest you look in on your young charge?"

"Why?"

"It appears she has decided to gather a breath of fresh air by perching on her windowsill."

"What!?" Vin yelled and ran for the stairs.

I heard Ezra enter the boardinghouse and quickly climbed back into the room. Unfortunately, my nightshirt caught on a nail just as I pulled in my leg, causing me to fall onto the floor. I was trying to get free when my door flew open.

"What in th' hell are ya doin?" Vin asked angrily. "Didn't I tell ya ta go ta bed?"

I tried to look up at him, but my nightshirt was pulled up over my head, forcing me to bend over with my backside facing him. "Uh Vin, I can explain. But 'fore I do, would ya mind cuttin' me free?"

"Ya ain't got nothin to 'splain. I cain see fer myself what ya was doin. As for cuttin' ya loose, well I might hold off on that, seein' as how yer in th' right position fer what I got in mind."

"No…don't…Ow! Ohh! Ouch!" I yelled as three consecutive smacks landed on my unprotected backside before Vin unhooked my nightshirt from the nail. I stood quickly and rubbed at the fire in my rear. "That was soo unfair!"

"Ya didn't answer my question. What're doin outta bed?"

"Nothin. I just didn't want ta go ta bed so early." I replied sullenly.

Vin took my arm and pulled me back to the bed. "It don't matter what ya want, ya jist do as I tell ya. Now, git inta that bed an go ta sleep."

"She finally in bed?" Chris asked as Vin stepped out onto the porch.

"Yep, an she better stay there if'n she knows what's good fer her." He growled in response.

"After the way I saw her squirming around at supper, and those extra swats you just gave her, I think we'll have a pretty peaceful night."

"Yeah, right." Vin snorted before looking out into the street.

Chris could tell something was eating at him. "You gonna tell me or do I have to pull it outta you?"

"Chris ya should have seen her." He replied. "I ain't never seen anythin like it. It's not everyday ya see a 9 year-old stab someone in th' neck."

"How's she doin'?"

"That's th' scary part. She don't feel th' least bit sorry she done it. Said she has no problem killin someone if she needed ta. Can ya believe that?"

"Well, she did say she came from a world at war. This might not of been the first time."

"I suppose." Vin replied before suddenly turning to look at the rooms above them.

"What?" Chris asked.

"I'm gonna kill her." Vin muttered before stalking back into the boarding house.

Chris couldn't help but smile as he heard the argument and resulting cries coming from Vin and True's room. He snuffed his cheroot out. "Well, so much for a peaceful evening."

"Mornin'." I yawned as I sat at the table for breakfast. Vin started to put food on my plate for me. I was still angry over what happened last night and decided to let Vin know it. "I can do it." I said and grabbed for the plate.

Vin easily moved it out of my reach. "Don't think so. Nathan said ya's too skinny an need ta eat right. If'n I let ya fill yer plate, you'll only have a few biscuits." He finished filling the plate and set it in front of me. "I 'spect ya ta eat all of it."

"I don't want it!" I pushed the plate away, crossed my arms across my chest and slouched down angrily in my chair.

Vin grabbed my arm and pulled me up straight. "Quit yer poutin' an git ta eatin'."

I know I was pushing him, but I really didn't want to be cooperative this morning. I wanted him to know how I felt about the punishment he handed down…I cant believe along with that spanking he gave me he's making me go to bed early for the next 3 nights. "I said I ain't eatin it." I spat out and slouched back down.

"That's it!" Vin grabbed my arm again and pulled me out of the chair. "I ain't dealin with yer attitude today. Ya cain jist go on back up ta yer room an stay there." He swatted my backside and shoved me towards the stairs.

"OUCH!" I realized at that moment I'd sent Vin over the edge and tried to smooth things over. "I'm sorry. I'll eat what ya gave me." I moved back towards the table but Vin stopped me.

"Nope. I done gived ya a chance ta behave an ya didn't take it."

"Aww Vin…" I took one look at his face and knew I'd be wasting my breath. "Maaan, this is sooo not fair! How long do I gotta stay there?"

"Haven't decided that yet...depends on how ya behave. An the way yer goin now, you'll be lucky to git out fer supper. Now go."

"Fine!" I huffed and stomped up to my room.

God, I was sooo bored. I've been laying here looking at these same four walls for the past 3 hours, and was ready to do or say anything to get out. I heard footsteps outside my door and sat up.

"Ya ready ta behave?" Vin asked as he entered the room.

"Yes sir." I replied in my most repentant voice.

"Why should I believe ya?"

"Cause I'm sorry. Really, really sorry." I added my kicked puppy dog eyes for good measure.

Vin smiled. "Ya cain quit it with th' eyes. I was plannin' on lettin' ya out."

I jumped up. "I know." I giggled and kissed his cheek. "You're just an ol softy!"

"Yeah, well ya'll find out how hard this 'ol softy's hand cain be if'n ya misbehave agin." He warned.

"I wont, I promise."

Vin kissed my head. "All right, go on an git outta here."

1 month later:

"Chris, I gotta get outta here." Vin said quietly. He and True had become really close, and he loved her like she was his own. He really didn't want to leave her, but he was getting that closed in feeling and needed to get away for a few days.

Chris smiled. He wondered how long Vin was going to be able to stay in town before he went crazy. Hell, sleeping in a bed was probably enough to kill him. "All right."

"You keep an eye on True?"

"Yep. We'll be fine."

"Thanks. I'll go tell her."

When Vin told me he was leaving town for a few days I was excited. I mean, as much as I love Vin, a few days without him watching my every move and telling me what to do was a dream come true. But that dream came to a screeching halt when he told me I'd be staying with Chris. Don't get me wrong, I love Chris too, but he's worse than Vin when it comes to 'keeping me in line' as he liked to say.

I didn't plan on getting into any trouble, especially after Vin told me what he would do if I did...and everything went fine yesterday, but today…well today's an entirely different story…

Flashback

I was sitting outside the jail, snuggled comfortably in Chris's lap, when Billy Travis came over.

"Hey, True. Wanna play?"

Now, I don't know if I mentioned this, but the kid got on my nerves. Not only was he 2 years younger than me, he was a goody-goody. He wouldn't do anything fun or dangerous. Every time I tried to talk him into it, he'd say, "My ma wouldn't like that." How annoying is that?

I was about to tell Billy to take a flying leap, when Chris nudged me. I looked up and saw the look he was giving me. Damn it! Why does he have to be sweet on Billy's ma? Doesn't he realize it's pure torture playing with him? The things I do to make him happy. I sighed and slid off Chris's lap.

"Sure. Lets go."

Since I was basically forced to play with him, I decided that today was the day he stopped his 'holier than thou' attitude. I'm not trying to be mean…hell, he's only friend I have, but he needed to cut loose and have some fun.

"Hey Billy, wanna play a game? "

"What game?"

"It's called 'Slight of Hand'. I used to play it all the time back home." Actually, I only played it once, but he didn't need to know that.

"How do ya play it?"

"Well, we go inta the store an we take somethin' without anyone seein' us. Then we come outside an show what we got. Who ever has the most expensive item wins."

"Ain't that stealin? My ma wouldn't like that."

I rolled my eyes. "No silly. After we pick a winner, we go back inta the store an put it back. But the standin' rule is, no one can see ya do it. See, that's the tricky part of the game…takin' it an puttin' it back without anyone noticin'."

I could see that Billy wasn't sold on the idea, so I said the only thing I found that got him angry. "What's a matter, you scared or somethin'?"

"No I ain't scared, it's just…" He got a determined look on his face. "Fine, I'll play."

I smiled triumphantly. " Great! Let's go."

Five minutes later, we arrived at the store and headed inside. I pushed Billy towards the left side of the room, then went to the case on the counter across from the candy display to check out the knives. Since I could steal just about anything, I knew I wouldn't get caught, but I was almost positive Billy would. In fact, I was counting on it. I wasn't disappointed.

"Billy! What in the world are you doing?" Mrs. Potter exclaimed.

Billy spun around. "Oh, Mrs. Potter. We's just playin' a game."

"A game? Son, you were about to steal from me, weren't you?"

"No, ma'am." He shook his head emphatically. "I was gonna take it an put it back right after we decided who the winner of the game was."

"Billy, I don't understand. What game are you playing that involves stealing? And who's we?"

"It's called 'Slight of Hand'. Me an True are playin' it."

At the mention of my name, I stuffed the knife in my pocket and quietly moved to the door to make my escape. Yeah, I know, I should have put the knife back, especially after Vin told me I wasn't allowed to touch them, but I liked it. Besides who knew when a girl was going to need one. I had made it to the counter by the door when I felt a hand drop onto my shoulder. Startled, I spun around directly into Buck. //Uh. Oh. //

"What in the world you doing girl?"

At the same time he asked that, Mrs. Potter called across the room. "Mr. Wilmington! Thank goodness you caught her. Don't let her go, I'll be right there."

Buck turned to JD. "Better go get Chris an Mary."

Shit, I'm like sooo busted.

When Mrs. Potter reached us, Buck suggested she get us away from prying eyes and go on into the back. After he assured her he'd keep an eye on the store and send Chris and Mary back there when they showed up, she grabbed me and Billy's arm and pulled us into the storeroom.

It seemed like an eternity before Chris showed up, Mary right behind him. He stood in front of me, his unyielding gaze staring a hole right through me.

"What happened?" he demanded.

Mrs. Potter stepped forward. "These two were trying to steal from me."

Chris shifted his gaze between Billy and me. "That true?"

Okay, time to save my hide. "Of course not Chris. We came into the store an I went over to the candy counter to see if Mrs. Potter got anythin' new. Next thing I know, she's got Billy in her grip sayin' he was stealin'. I don't know why he did it."

"What?! Ya said it was a game! Ya said we was gonna give it back after we decided who the winner was!" Billy exclaimed.

"Winner? Billy what are you talking about?" Mary inquired.

"True said we had ta take somethin' an whoever had the most 'spensive thing won the game. Then we had ta put it back without anyone seein' us."

Chris crooked an eyebrow at me.

"Don't look at me, I don't know what he's talkin 'bout."

"You don't? Then why was there a knife missing from the case on the counter near the candy display?"

Shit! Shit! Shit! How did he find that out so quickly? Then it hit me…Buck. Okay, time to move to plan B. "I was lookin' at it an slipped it into my pocket to see how it felt before I went to pay for it."

"How were you going to pay for it?" Mary asked skeptically. "I know you and Billy don't have any money."

"I do too!" Came out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Show me." Chris ordered.

This was where my plan fell apart. You see, the only money I had was the money I stole from Mr. Taylor the first day I was in town. You didn't honestly think I gave it all back, did you? Anyway, I knew as soon as I showed the coins, Chris would figure it all out. I stood trying to decide what to do when Chris decided for me.

"Show me or I'll check for myself. You don't want me to do that."

I knew exactly what he was implying...I wasn't stupid. I reached into my pocket, pulled out the coins and handed them to Chris. I shifted nervously as I waited for his reaction. It didn't take long.

"Those better not be from where I think they're from." He grounded out coldly.

"Ummm…" My mind went blank. I had no idea what to say to get out of this.

"That's what I thought. Give me the knife."

I reached into my other pocket, pulled out the jackknife and dropped it into his waiting hand. Chris returned the knife to Mrs. Potter, and then turned to Mary. "Looks like this was all True's doing. Don't think Billy should get in trouble for something she did, especially since she tricked him into doing it."

"I didn't trick him!" I yelled.

"No? Then who told him it was a game?"

I remained silent. There was no way I was answering that. It would only get me in deeper than I already was.

"That's what I thought."

"Billy knows he shouldn't take anything." Mary looked at Billy. "Even if he thought it was a game." She added before he could open his mouth.

"Mr. Larabee, this is the second time that child tried to steal from me. What are you going to do about it?"

"What do you want done?"

"I would say jail, but she's too young for that. I guess I'll leave it up to you to handle, again. But this is your last warning, and if I catch you again, I'll ban you from my store. Understand? "

"Yes ma'am." I whispered. I'm in sooo much trouble.

Chris grabbed my arm. "Let's go."

End Flashback

That brings me to why I'm sitting in my room now. Chris was so angry, he said he couldn't deal with me. He sent me to my room and said he'd be up once he calmed down. I heard footsteps outside my door and braced myself for the storm coming my way.

The door opened and Chris walked in. He took the chair from the corner of the room, turned it around and straddled the seat. "Start talking."

I didn't know what he wanted me to say. "I'm sorry. I was just playin' around."

"Just playing? True, you lied to me. You know how I feel about that."

"I know. I'm really, really sorry."

"You also disobeyed me. Thought I told you to give Mr. Taylor his money back."

"I did!" I whined. I caught the look on Chris's face and quickly added "Just not all of it."

"What about the stealing? How did you get the lock on the knife case open?"

"Oh that was easy. All I needed was this piece of wire I found." I held it up for him to see. "'Sides, that lock was child's play compared ta the other locks I've picked." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?"

I felt his eyes boring a hole through me. "Nothing."

"I asked you a question."

"Ummm…" I started fidgeting under his stern glare. "I-I said the lock was e-easy compared to the other stuff I've b-broken into."

Chris rubbed his eyes wearily. "Thought me and Vin told you not to touch any knives after we took yours away."

"Ya did."

"Then why?"

"I don't know, just wanted it." I was getting a little freaked out by him staring at me like that. As usual, my mouth started moving before my brain could catch up. "An anyway, if that bitch didn't want her stuff stolen, she shoulda put a better lock on the case. Not my fuckin' fault she used one I could have picked open in my sleep." I slapped my hand over my mouth. Shit, shit, shit.

Chris didn't say anything for what seemed like an eternity. When he finally did, his voice was so cold it caused chills to run up my spine. "Give me the wire." I handed it over to him.

"Guess you know you're in big trouble."

"Yes sir."

He stood up and unbuckled his belt. "Stand up."

I slowly got to my feet. He pulled the belt from the loops and folded it in half. "I told you before what would happen if you were caught stealing again. Bend over."

I leaned over, braced myself on the bed, and waited for the first lick to fall. When he was finished, Chris stood me up and put his belt back on. None of the other spankings I received even compared to this. It fell like the fires of hell decided to take up residence in my pants. I threw my arms around his waist. "I'm sorry Chris." I sobbed out into his chest.

"Shhh. I know. It's over now." He rubbed my back until I calmed down. When I finally stopped crying, I pulled back and looked up. "Ya gonna tell Vin?"

"Nope."

I sighed in relief. He told me he'd tan my hide with his belt if I got in trouble while he was away. After feeling Chris's, I wasn't in a hurry to experience it again. My relief was short lived.

"You are."

The sun shining through the window woke me up, which was a first since someone usually had to drag me out of bed. I sat up cautiously since my backside was still a little tender. It had been two days since me and Chris had our 'discussion' on stealing and lying. I was determined to never have that discussion again. Now all I had to worry about was Vin.

I was really missing him but dreaded him coming home. I really didn't want to tell him what happened while he was away. It wasn't the fact he was going to blister my backside, though that was a big part of it, it was the disappointment I knew I was going to see in his eyes. I loved him like he really was my brother, and didn't want to spring this on him when he finally made it back.

When I went downstairs, I realized it was later that I thought. I ran into Mrs. Whitaker, the boardinghouse owner, and she told me everyone had eaten, but there was a plate on the stove for me. I wasn't really hungry, so I just grabbed a piece of bacon and a biscuit and headed outside.

Since Mary wouldn't let Billy play with me for the next 2 weeks, I didn't have anything to do. I decided find the guys and spend the day with them. Snuggling up in one of their laps sounded real good right now.

I checked the sheriff's office, the store and the livery but couldn't find anyone. So, I headed over to the saloon. Since I wasn't allowed in there, I peeked through the crack and saw Ezra sitting at a table playing solitaire. None of the other's were there. //That explains why I was allowed to sleep late// I shifted from foot to foot trying to decide if I should risk Chris's wrath and go in and ask Ezra where everyone was. I didn't want another spanking, so I just stood outside and waited for someone to show up.

Ezra was sitting at the table dealing himself a game of solitaire when he saw two little feet appear in the doorway. //Ah, our young princess has awakened. // He watched in amusement as the weight shifted from foot to foot. He knew she was trying to decide of she should risk getting into trouble by coming inside and decided to rescue her.

He looked over the top of the door. "True?"

She looked up. "Would you like to join me?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded her head.

"Well then, come on."

  
(Ezra's POV)

True followed me into the saloon. I took my seat at the table and was surprised when she climbed into my lap and put her head on my chest. Usually, she waited until I finished whatever game I was playing. I guess I should have expected it. Ever since Vin left and Chris punished her for her fiasco in the store, she's been clinging to one of us. Not that any of us minded, but we were concerned.

"I'm bored, where's everyone?" She asked.

"Our companions have journeyed…" I started to answer, and then remembered who I was talking to. Though she had an amazing vocabulary for a 9 year old, she still had a hard time understanding what I was saying, so I kept it simple. "Nathan went out to the Indian village, Buck, Chris and JD had to ride over to Eagle Bend, and Josiah is at the church."

"Oh." I didn't miss the sadness in that response.

"Princess, what's the matter?" I asked softly.

"Nothin'. Just bored."

"Come now, you know you cant fool me. Did something happen?" When she didn't answer, I tilted her head up to look at me. "You can tell me. Whatever it is, I wont get angry." I wiped away the tear that slip down her face with my thumb. "Do you miss Vin?"

"Uh huh."

"He'll be back tomorrow."

"I know." She started to cry harder. "That's the problem."

"Why?"

"Cause then I gotta tell him what happened. He'll be so angry."

Ah, now I understood. "Yes, he will."

"He reminds me of my brother, ya know."

Well this conversation just took an unexpected turn. I didn't even know she had a brother. I decided to let her lead me to wherever this was going. "He does?"

"Uh huh. And Kieran was really mad when he caught me playing 'Slight of Hand' with my friend Canyon."

"I imagine so. What did your parents say?"

"Don't know. My mama died when I was born, my papa not long after her. But Kieran, being 13 years older than me, was the closest thing I had to one. He had plenty to say, and he said it by takin' his hand to my backside. But that didn't hurt nearly as much as him tellin' me how disappointed he was."

Ezra didn't miss the 'was' part, but decided to save that for another day. They were finally getting to the heart of the problem. "And you don't want Vin to be disappointed in you." She shook her head. "Let me ask you something? Even thought Kieran was disappointed, did he hate you? Never speak to you again?"

"No, he was my brother. He'd never of done that."

"But you think Vin will?"

"Yes." She whispered. She buried her face into my jacket as more tears fell.

"True, look at me." She raised her head. "Vin loves you as if you really were his little sister. And I know you return the feelings. He wont hate you."

"But he'll be real mad."

"Yes, he'll be extremely angry. But what you did won't change his feelings for you. You made a mistake, one that he'll definitely punish you for, but after it's all over, he'll still love you. Just as Kieran did."

"Really?"

"I guarantee it." I tenderly stroked her hair. "Now, go on and ask Inez for a wet towel to wipe your face. When you get back, I'll teach you how to play a game called poker."

She got up off my lap and giggled. "Oh, I already know how to play that. How do you think I got the money for what I didn't steal?" she said and trotted off to the bar.

Me and Ezra had been playing poker for about an hour when I felt the hairs on my neck stand up. I knew someone was behind me, so I slowly turned around and came face to face with a belt buckle. I looked up and swallowed audibly. "H-Hi 'Siah. Thought you were workin' at the church?"

He ignored my question and asked one of his own. "What are you doing in here? You know Vin doesn't want you in here."

"Ezra said I could come in and sit with him." I turned to Ezra. 'Right?"

Ezra nodded.

"Does coming in and sitting with him include playing poker?"

I glanced at Ezra, my eyes begging him to help me. "Don't look at Ezra. He and I will be discussing this later." Josiah snapped, looking pointedly at Ezra.

Ezra and I gulped simultaneously.

"Now, I asked you a question."

"What question was that?"

Josiah sighed in frustration. "Does coming in here to sit with Ezra include playing poker?"

"Yes?" I hedged.

Josiah gave me a stern glare. "No, it doesn't. Thought we had an understanding about gambling."

"We did!" I yelled. I definitely remember that talk after Josiah has caught me playing poker in the alley next to the Clarion. He took me over to the church and just about preached a sermon on how I was too young to gamble. When he was finished, we made a deal that I wouldn't gamble anymore in exchange for him not telling Vin. However, he didn't say what he'd do if I didn't keep my end of the bargain. I guess I was about to find out.

"Then why are you playing poker?"

I was really getting worried about how he was going to handle this, so I snapped out, "Damn it Josiah." I saw his eyebrow raise at my tone and choice of words. "I was just playing with matchsticks, there's no need ta get upset."

"Why were you playing poker?" He demanded again.

Now, I don't know if anyone has noticed, but have you seen the size of Josiah's hands? I really didn't want to find out how they felt landing on my backside. Time to come clean. "Because I was bored." I replied grudgingly.

Josiah looked me over for a second and then nodded as if coming to a decision. He moved towards me and took my hand. "Well then, since you don't have anything to do, you can help me at the church."

Oh no…no, no, no, no, no. Working in the church with Josiah was worse than a spanking. "Aw, 'Siah, do I gotta?" I whined.

"Yes, you do. And I expect you to work, not play around."

"You gonna tell Vin?"

"Nope, you are."

Damn it, what was it with grown ups and that answer? Is it in a handbook somewhere under 'How to respond to the question, 'Are you gonna tell (Insert name)', and crush a child's hope?

"Can't we strike another deal?" I asked hopefully.

"No." He stated. "Now come on."

It was early the next morning when Vin reached Four Corners. He pulled Peso up in front of the livery and dismounted. Leaving the other horse he had outside, Vin lead Peso into his stall to untack him and was surprised to see Ezra waiting.

"A little early fer ya ta be up, ain't it?" He said as he pulled off the saddle.

Ezra flashed his gold tooth. " Early? Mr. Tanner, I have yet to retired for the evening. Actually, I was waiting for your return."

Vin looked up from what he was doing. "Why? Everythin' all right? True okay?"

"True is fine. But she is the reason I was waiting for you."

"What's wrong? She do somethin'?"

"Unfortunately, yes. However, she will be regaling you with her adventures once she awakens. What I want to discuss is your reaction when she tells you."

"Ezra…"

"Please, let me finish. She is absolutely terrified to tell you. It appears she believes you will be so disappointed in her that you wont love her anymore."

"What?! You know I'd never do somethin like that. There ain't nothin' she c'do that would make me hate 'er." Vin said resolutely.

"I am aware of that and you are aware of that…she is not. All I request is that you keep this in mind when you learn what has transpired."

Vin smiled at the concern in Ezra's voice. "I will, ya got my word."

"Thank you, Mr. Tanner." Ezra straightened his hat and headed outside. He paused when a horse outside the livery reared up. "I see your trip was productive. May I assume this horse if for True?"

"Yep."

"If I may ask sir, how did you afford such a magnificent beast?" Ezra asked as he ran his hand over the horse's flanks appraisingly. "You always claim to be impoverished, especially when purchasing the next round of libations."

Vin gave Ezra a lopsided grin. "Didn't buy her."

"Oh? Then pray tell, how did you acquire her?"

"I's went out ta th' Indian village to see Chanu. Th' tribes medicine man, Standing Fox, tole me he knowed I was comin'. Said he had a vision an saw me an a little girl. Said th' little girl was special, that she had th' medicine. Then he give me this horse an tole me ta take it ta th' child."

"What did he mean?"

"Have no idea. Figure it'll all come ta pass soon."

"Inst this equine too spirited for a small child? I mean, are you positive you desire True to traverse the countryside on this beast?"

Vin snorted. "Ya shoulda seen 'er b'fore I calmed her down. Reckon I'll know once I see 'em t'gether."

"Well, Mr. Tanner, I must excuse myself." He said courteously. "If you would be so kind to inform Mr. Larabee that I was awake to greet you and impart True's concerns. Hopefully, he will take pity on me and permit another to take my perambulation this morning."

"Per what?"

"Perambulation." Ezra sighed when he saw the blank look on Vin's face. "I am referring to my patrol."

"Then why didn't ya jist say that 'stead of usin' them fancy words?"

"Mr. Tanner, a person must keep up appearances."

"Whatever." He smiled at Ezra. " Jist hope Chris is in a good mood, else yer sorry hide'll be dragged outta that thing ya call a bed."

Ezra looked over his shoulder as he headed to his rooms. "Good night, Mr. Tanner."

Vin shook his head at the gambler. "Crazy southerner." He finished taking care of Peso and the other horse and headed to the boarding house.

Vin stepped up onto the porch and smiled at the sight in front of him. Chris was reclining back on a chair with True sound asleep in his lap. He met Chris's eyes. "Mornin'."

"Morning. Everything go okay?"

"Yep. How 'bout here?"

"Someone had some adventures while you were away, but other than that, things were fine."

"So I heard." At Chris's questioning glance he explained. "Ezra was waitin' fer me at th' livery."

"He tell you what happened?"

"Nope. Jist tole me 'bout how upset she is 'bout tellin' me. That why she's out here with ya?"

"Yep. Nightmare woke her up about an hour ago. Said she wanted to sit out here with me and wait for you. Fell asleep 10 minutes after I sat down." Chris shifted to a more comfortable position.

"Let me take 'er back ta bed. Then ya cain tell me what happened."

Vin scooped her up and took her back to their room. After tucking her in, he grabbed a cup of coffee from the ever-present pot on the stove and returned to the porch.

"Saw you pulling another horse. Is it for True?"

"Yep. Indians give it ta 'er." He proceeded to explain the circumstances behind it.

"She has the medicine huh? Well, hopefully she'll be using it later after you find out what she's done."

Vin smiled and took a swallow of his coffee. "So, ya gonna tell me?"

"Nope. She is."

"Yep, she is, but yer gonna tell me first so's I cain control my reaction when she does. 'Sides, I wanna be sure she tells me everythin'."

Chris sighed. Vin's logic made sense. "Got caught stealing a knife from the store." He said and waited for the explosion. He didn't have to wait long.

"What!? She stole from th' store?" Vin was furious. "An a knife?? I'm gonna have 'er hide."

"That ain't all." Chris related the rest of the story. "She hasn't left our sides since. Not that we minded, but we were worried. Ezra worked his magic and found out what was wrong. You know the rest."

Vin took off his hat and raked his hand through his hair. "I done warned 'er what was gonna happen if'n she got in ta trouble while I's away. Thought that keep 'er from doin anythin'."

"Obviously not." Chris replied. "There's one more thing."

Vin gave Chris a long-suffering look. "What?"

"Seems Josiah caught her playing poker again."

"Again?"

"Yep. Last time he caught her, they made a deal that she wouldn't play poker again if he didn't tell you." He paused to sip his coffee. "Ezra said Josiah was furious. Had True working at the church most of the afternoon. Figure she supposed to tell you about that too."

"I'm gonna kill 'er." Vin said resolutely, then smiled. "I'd of loved ta seen 'er face when Josiah tole 'er she had ta help at th' church."

Chris returned the smile. "Ezra said it was priceless. Said she even tried to make another deal with him."

"Ezra better watch it or he'll be lookin' fer new job." Vin said with a laughed and stood up. "Well, I'm gonna git settled. Figure I better be fresh before dealin' with our trouble magnet or she'll run circles 'round me."

3 3

When I woke up, I realized I was in my room. I sprung out of bed intent on telling Chris off for not letting me stay outside with him when I noticed the body laying in Vin's bed.

"VIN!!" I jumped onto the motionless form.

"Oomph!" Vin breathed out before he sat up and grabbed me. "Hey . Miss me?"

"Sure did." I replied and threw my arms around him for a big hug.

"That much huh?"

I gave him one last squeeze and sat back onto his lap. "So, did ya have fun? Bring me anythin'?"

"Things went fine an I mighta brought you somethin. Sure am glad ta be back though."

"Me too. Things were sure dull around here."

"Were they?" he asked with a slight edge in his voice.

I picked up on the change of his tone. No way I was volunteering any information though. "Yep." I played with the button on his shirt.

"Did ya behave yerself?"

My hands stilled involuntarily. "Depends on what ya mean by behave." I evaded. "If ya meant bein' on time, eatin' meals and goin' ta bed with out arguin', then, yeah, I behaved."

"I meant stayin outta trouble behave." He said more sternly.

"Uh, well, I did have one small problem, but it wasn't nothin'."

"Small problem, huh? Suppose ya tell me an let me decide."

Damn. "Well, I sorta was playin' this game with Billy an he stole somethin' from the store."

"Jist him?"

"Uh… w-well… n-no."

"So ya stole from th' store."

"No, we was playin' a game. Only we got caught 'fore we could finish an put everythin' back."

The look Vin gave me spoke volumes. "Wanna try that agin?"

"Umm…" I couldn't stand him looking at me like that. I caved. "Okay, okay, I stole a knife from the store." I continued my story, leaving nothing out, not even the gambling thing.

"Thought we done had all this worked out 'fore I left. Thought ya said ya wouldn't cause no trouble."

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean ta steal…"

"True…"

"Okay, I did mean it, but I was only tryin' ta get Billy ta loosen up." I whined.

Vin threw me a look that would have frozen ice in hell. I was definitely digging myself deeper. "I'm just gonna shut up now."

"Good idea." Vin got up off the bed. "Tole ya what to expect if'n ya touched 'nother weapon. An I's pretty sure I's clear on what was gonna happen if'n ya got in ta any trouble while I's away. Didn't I?"

"Yes sir."

He removed his belt. "Best git it over with."

"Give me a second ta put my pants on." I hopped off the bed towards my dresser.

"Wont be needin' ta do that. Seein' as how ya ain't gonna keep 'em on."

My head snapped up. "WHAT!!??" Did he really expect to take his belt to me on the bare? No way, nuh-uh, no how. Not after finding out what Chris's felt like.

"Ya heard me." He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the bed. He pushed me so I was laying off the side on my stomach. I panicked when I felt him lift my nightshirt, allowing cool air hit my bottom. "Please Vin! I'm sorry, really, really sorry." I pleaded.

"I know ya are. But ya gotta learn ta behave, 'specially when I's not here. I cain't be worrin' 'bout what kinda trouble ya's gettin' in ta if'n I have ta leave town." That said, he let the first lick fall.

I was sobbing by the time he finished. He waited for me to calm down some before helping me to my feet. I cringed when my nightshirt hit my bottom. "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow. It hurts." I cried as I did the 'I've just been spanked' dance. I wasn't going to be able to sit for a week.

"I know. It's s'possed ta." Vin said as he stopped me from moving and enveloped me in a hug. I looked up at him in surprise.

"Ya don't hate me?"

Vin sat on the bed and pulled me into his lap, careful of my inflamed backside. "True, there ain't nothin' ya could do that'll make me hate ya. Ya might make me angrier than a hornet sometimes, but I'll still love ya."

"You love me?"

Vin nodded. I threw my arms around him. "I love ya too." I cried into his chest. He waited for my tears to stop before speaking again. "Now, go on an git dressed, I's got somethin' fer ya."

I followed Vin outside, walking very, very carefully. My pants rubbing against my hind end did not feel good. I became a little curious when we headed towards the livery. When we stepped inside, I saw the most magnificent animal I'd ever come across. "Wow? Who's is it?"

"Yers."

"Mine? For real?"

"Yep. It's a gift from my friend Chanu's tribe. Th' medicine man there said you was meant ta be with 'er."

I stepped up to the animal intent on petting her when Vin stopped me. "Careful, she's a mite spirited. Don't want ya ta git hurt."

"Oh, she wont hurt me, will ya?" I said as I shook loose of his hold and stroked the horse's nose. "See? She's just puttin on an act, ain't ya?" I was rewarded with a whinny and a nuzzle to my shoulder. I could feel Vin staring at me and turned around. "What?"

"I cant believe it. Damn horse gave me nothin but trouble since we left the village." He shook his head. "So, what ya gonna name 'er?"

"Name her?"

"Yep. Every horse needs a good name."

I looked the horse over and noted her tan coloring and light blonde mane. Suddenly it came to me. "I'm gonna call 'er Eavan."

"What?"

"Eavan. It means 'fair skin or color'."

"Makes sense. Eavan it is."

"Where's Chris an the others? I want 'em ta see 'er."

"Right behind you." I spun around at the sound of that voice. "Chris!" I ran up to him. "Chris look, I got me a horse!" I grabbed Buck and Nathan's hands and pulled them toward the stall. "Ya gotta see 'er." I looked over my shoulder and saw Josiah and JD come into the barn. "'Siah, JD, come look!" I yelled.

"At what?" JD asked as he and Josiah headed in my direction.

"My horse silly."

"Well now, ain't she a beaut." Josiah declared.

Vin picked me up. "She's pretty all right. But ya ain't ridin' her till ya learn ta take care of 'er."

"Aww, Vin…"

"Don't 'Aww Vin' me. She's still wild an ain't been gentled. We gotta lot of work ta do 'fore she's ready ta ride. I don't want ya near 'er without one of us with ya, understand?"

"Fine!" I said angrily. "Ain't fair though." I pouted.

"Don't matter if'n it's fair. Ya jist mind what I say. "

"Yes sir."

1 week later:

Chris was sitting outside the jail when Mary walked up.

"Where's Vin?"

"He's over in the corral with True. They're trying to tame Eavan."

"Who?"

"Eavan. True's new horse."

"Oh, I guess I wont bother them then."

"Anything I can do?"

"Actually yes. Would you mind telling Vin that I just received word from the new schoolteacher? She'll be coming in on tomorrows stage and plans on starting school on Monday."

"No problem. I'll let him know once he's through."

"Thank you. I'm sure he'll be glad to have something to keep True out of trouble."

Chris smiled. "Now that's where your wrong."

"How so?"

"He'll be happy to keep her busy, but she wont stay out of trouble. She's told us many times she isn't going to school an if we force her she get expelled."

"Oh boy, he's sure got his hands full. Hopefully he can convince her to behave."

"I'm sure he can. As much as he hates it, he can be mighty 'persuasive' when he needs to be."

"It's not fair." I said angrily. "Why cant I try ta ride her?"

"'Cause I said ya cain't."

"But she's gentle with me." I whined.

Vin gave me the 'look'. "She ain't never had a saddle on 'er an I ain't takin th' chance of her buckin' ya off. Once she lets me ride 'er some, then I'll let ya. Now that's th' end of it."

"Way your doing it, she ain't never gonna let ya ride her." I mumbled petulantly.

"That's it." Vin said calmly and tossed his gloves on the ground. "We're done."

"But…"

"No buts. I tole ya ta quit it an ya kept goin'. Now ya cain keep on goin' up ta yer room an stay there til supper."

"That's sooo not fair!"

"Ya got 2 seconds ta get movin' or my hand an yer backside are gonna git ta know each other a lil' better."

"Fine!" I jumped off the rail I was sitting on and ran for the boarding house.

By the time Vin called me for supper, I was fuming. I headed to the table and threw myself into the chair. I caught the look Vin gave me and sat up a little straighter. He filled a plate with food and set it in front of me.

"I don't want it." I pouted and pushed it away.

"Méseestse! (Eat!)" He said firmly as he slid the plate back to me. I knew I was pushing him so I decided it be smart to do as he told me and picked up my fork. I felt everyone's eyes on me and glowered back.

"Vin?" JD said attempting to break the tension in the room.

Vin gave me one last warning look and turned to JD. "Yeah JD?"

"Casey said Nettie wants you an True ta come out ta her place tomorrow, if ya can. She's got some of Casey's old clothes for her. Casey offered ta bring the clothes with her, but Nettie figured some of them would need altering, so it'd be better if ya went out there."

Vin smiled. "That's fine. We'll go on out first thing t'morrow mornin'."

"Ya gonna go with 'em JD? I'm sure Casey cant wait ta see ya again." Buck joshed.

"Shut up Buck. 'Sides, Casey wont be there. She's gonna be out at the Tucker place helpin with the twins."

"Maybe you should go on out there an give her a hand. She could probably use some help, if ya know what I mean." Buck wiggled his eyebrows.

JD blushed. "Your just jealous because Inez wont let you 'help' her."

Buck gave JD a wounded look. "I'll have you know Inez is just waiting for ole Buck ta take her upstairs…"

Chris cleared his throat. "Buck."

Buck looked at Chris then me. "Uhh…sorry."

"Vin, Mary stopped by earlier." Chris continued. "She wanted to let you know school will be starting on Monday."

"School??" I stood up. "I already told ya, I ain't going ta school."

"True, sit down."

"But…"

I started but Ezra cut me off. "True, it is necessary to attend school to acquire an education."

"I already got one of those."

"Oh really, then please enlighten us why you cannot write?"

How in the hell did he figure that out? "Ummm…I…uh…"

"Good answer, Trouble." Buck teased.

"SHUT UP!" I exploded and shoved his plate into his lap. For a moment time stood still. I paled…what in the hell did I just do? I felt someone grab my arm and looked up into Vin's angry face. I was sooo in trouble.

"S'cuse us." Vin said quietly as he pulled me out of my chair and up to our room.

"What in the hell was that all 'bout?"

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I didn't mean it. I just got mad cause Ezra ruined any chance I had of not going ta school."

"True, ya never had a chance. Ya's going ta school, period."

I sighed in defeat. "Yes sir."

"Now, once were through here, ya's gonna go apologize ta Buck, clean up the mess an then get ta bed. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

He sat on the bed. "Over here."

I slowly walked to his side. Vin picked me up and laid me over his lap. "How many times we gonna have this conversation? Ya know I wont tolerate any disr'spect yet ya keep on doin it. Reckon I'll have to make this lesson stick."

The first swat took me my surprise. That definitely didn't feel like his hand. I looked over my shoulder to see what he hit me with. Vin held it up.

"Hairbrush. Nettie give it ta me, said it'd git yer attention. Looks as though she was right."

He let the next swat fall and I yelled out. Oh, he got my attention all right. By the time he was done, I was promising to never, ever be bad again. Hell, we both knew that would never happen, but it sounded good at the time. He stood me up and gathered me into a hug.

"We better not need ta have this discussion agin. Got me?"

"Y-yes s-sir." I sobbed.

He waited until I stopped crying before speaking again. "Now, go on. Ya got an apology ta make an a mess ta clean up."

"Yes sir."

I walked slowly down the stairs and over to Buck. "I-I'm sorry I yelled at ya an p-pushed your p-plate on your lap." I said as I tried to rub the sting out of my rear.

Buck smiled and pulled me to him. "That's okay. From the looks of it, I don't expect it'll happen again."

"No sir." I said adamantly and returned his hug. I went to clean up the mess, but someone already did it. Buck winked at me.

"Since th' mess is cleaned up, ya cain go ta bed." Vin said.

"Yes, sir." I headed towards the stairs and paused. "Ezra?"

"Yes?"

"How'd ya know I couldn't write?"

"Purely a guess, Princess." He gave me a enigmatic grin. "Remember, never try to con a con."

I gave him a small smile back. "Yes sir."

I really didn't want to go to my room, so I turned to Vin and gave him the most pathetic look I could come up with. I had the puppy dog eyes going strong, but I guess Vin was immune to them because he gave me a look that told me it wasn't going to work and pointed towards the stairs. I sighed and headed back to my room. I slowly undressed, being very careful with the pants, and changed into my nightshirt.

I got into bed, laying on my stomach, and propped my chin in my hands. I couldn't stop thinking about how everyone now knew I couldn't write…how they found my true weakness.

I tried so hard to keep it from them. I should have known Ezra would figure it out. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and brushed it away, but another one followed. They must all think I'm stupid. What kind of person cant write? The tears really started to fall at that thought. I buried my face into my pillow.

I heard the door open and looked up.

"True, what's th' matter?" Vin asked, his concern evident in his voice.

I dropped my head back into my pillow. "Nothin'." I felt him sit on the bed beside me.

"Don't look like nothin'." He rubbed my back. "Ya still mad over th' spankin'?"

I rubbed the tears from my eyes and shook my head. "Uh-uh. I know I had it comin'."

"Then why were ya cryin'?"

"Cause I'm stupid." I said and started to cry again.

Vin gave me a light swat to my rear before carefully pulling me into his arms. "I don't ever want ta hear ya say that agin. Ya ain't stupid."

"B-But I can't write."

"So? I couldn't read or write up 'til a couple months ago."

"Ya couldn't?"

"Nope. Thought I was too dumb to learn, but Mary was real patient an showed me I wasn't."

I wiped the tears away. "So ya don't think I'm stupid?"

"Nope. Just need a little learnin'." He replied and kissed the top of my head.

I snuggled into his chest. " I love ya, Vin."

"Love ya too."

The next morning after breakfast, Vin and I headed to the livery to saddle Peso.

"Vin, do I gotta go with ya?" I asked.

"Ya heard JD. Nettie wants ya ta put on th' clothes so's she cain fix 'em if'n they's too big."

"But I don't wanna ride all the way out there." I whined thinking about how much sitting on a hard saddle was going to hurt my rear.

"That's not whinin' I'm hearin', is it?"

Uh oh. I forgot how much Vin hates whining. "No sir."

"Good." He looked down at me and smiled. "Would it help if I let ya ride Eavan out there?"

I perked up immediately. "Ya mean it?"

"Yep."

"All right!" I yelled, my sore behind forgotten.

"Come on. I'll help ya saddle 'er."

"Bout time you two got here. Thought I'd have ta come inta town an git ya myself." Nettie said as she stepped out onto the porch.

"Sorry Nettie. We had ta go a bit slower that usual." Vin replied apologetically.

Nettie looked at me then at Eavan. "So this is the infamous Eavan I take it?"

"Yep. Ain't she pretty?"

Nettie moved off the porch and looked Eavan over. "She sure is. She givin' ya any trouble?"

"No ma'am. She ain't never been trouble for me, just Vin." I said as dismounted, the movement reminding me of my sore backside. "Why just yesterday she bit…"

"True!" Vin warned.

I heard Nettie stifle a laugh. "Don't pay him no mind. Ya come on in any tell me all 'bout it."

We followed her into the kitchen and Vin took a seat at the table. I stayed out of his reach as I gave Nettie a vivid account of how Eavan bit Vin on the rear after he tried to fix her shoe. Nettie's laugh must have been contagious, because after a while, Vin joined her. "Now that's a story I could use in the future." She said as she poured two cups of coffee and set a glass of milk in front of me.

"Yuck! Cant I have coffee?" I whined before I could stop myself. "Ouch!"

"Quit the whinin'. I done tole ya b'fore ya ain't gittin' no more coffee. Now sit down an drink yer milk."

I rubbed at sting that one swat brought. "That was like sooo not fair." I pouted and carefully sat down.

Vin and Nettie talked until Vin finished his coffee. "Well, " He stood up. "I's gonna check on the stock an make sure th' fences don't need mendin'. Ya behave yerself an do as Nettie says, ya hear?"

Like I was going to do anything else sporting a sore backside. "Yes sir."

Nettie took my hand. "Come on. Ya gotta a few things that need tryin' on. Everythin's on Casey's bed. Go on an git started." She gave me a gentle swat and pushed me in the direction on Casey's room.

I groaned when I entered the room. There were 6 piles of clothes on the bed waiting. I fingered the top pair of each pile realizing they were stacked by type. The first stack was 'good' pants, followed by 'good' shirts , 'play' pants, 'play' shirts, overalls, and dresses. I sighed and picked up a 'good' shirt and pair of 'good' pants. I removed my clothes and carefully redressed, wincing as I pulled the pants up. Man this was going to be a looong day.

We managed to get through all the pants, shirts and overalls within an hour. The only thing left was the dresses. "Aw Nettie, I don't know why I gotta try on them dresses, I ain't never gonna wear 'em."

"Maybe, maybe not. Either way your gonna try 'em on."

"But…"

"Go." Nettie replied firmly.

I huffed and headed back into the room. Luckily, there were only 5 dresses. I angrily put the first on and stomped back out to Nettie. "Fine, I put it on. But I ain't gonna wear it so ya don't need to fix it."

Nettie ignored me and began to measure and pin the dress where it would need to be taken in. When she started on the neck and chest area I batted her hands away.

Nettie swatted my rear. "Hold still or we'll never git this done."

"I already tole ya there ain't no need ta go through all this. I ain't gonna…"

"S'there a problem?" A voice interrupted.

Uh oh. I knew Vin wouldn't be happy with me arguing with Nettie so I spun around to defend myself. "OW!" I yelped as a Nettie stuck me with a pin. "That hurt."

"Well, if ya'd hold still instead of complainin' ya wouldn't of gotten stuck." She scolded before turning to Vin to answer him. "True doesn't want ta wear the dresses."

Vin grabbed my chin and tilted my head until I was looking directly into his eyes. "It don't matter what ya want. Ya jist do as Nettie says. Now, quit yer squirmin' an let 'er finish." He said sternly.

I managed to force myself to stand complete still through the rest of the torture session and gratefully changed back into my clothes.

"There inst much alterin' that needs doin', so I should have them done within a few days. I'll bring 'em to ya after church on Sunday." Nettie told Vin.

Vin stepped up to her and gave her a hug. "I really appreciate this. I's wasn't sure what  
I's gonna do with winter comin."

"I'm glad to be able to do it for ya."

Vin smiled and turned to me. "Come on . We got one more stop ta make."

"So where we goin'?"

"Village. Got some things I need ta take care of 'fore winter sets in. 'Spect ya ta be on yer best behavior. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

The village came into view about 45 minutes later. I was so busy looking around that I didn't notice Vin stopped and almost ran into him. I heard him talking to someone and looked over to see who it was…and froze.

"Namêšeme? (Grandfather?)" I squeaked out in surprise.

"Me'êško'e." Grandfather acknowledged as if he was expecting me. "I see you are enjoying your horse."

"Y-Yes I am. Thank you for the gift."

"Your are welcome. Now come, we have much to discuss now that you are here."

We followed him into his home. He directed us to have a seat and provided us with something to drink and eat. Vin and grandfather talked a bit about what has been going on since Vin's last visit. Once the dishes and food were cleared, grandfather turned to me.

"Have you told Aenohe (Vin)?"

"Uh, no."

"Why? Are you ashamed of your gift?"

"No Namêšeme. It just never came up."

"I see. You are afraid."

"Not really afraid…more like tactfully avoiding it."

"He needs to know kátsé'e (little girl)."

"What do I need to know?" I was startled by Vin's voice. I had forgotten he was there.

"Nothing." I gave grandfather an angry look. I wasn't prepared for this. Hell, I was still reeling from seeing grandfather in the flesh. Until now, he'd only been in my dreams and visions.

Apparently grandfather didn't miss the look. "Do not give me that look. If you were listening to the spirits you would have known this day was coming. Instead, you choose to find mischief and trouble." He said sternly. " You will tell him now."

I sighed and turned to Vin. "Uh, ya see, I sorta have this gift. On my world, I am called an Oalyssagh, or Mystic. I have the ability to control nature and the elements by summoning the spirits."

"Was wonderin how those two men just up an fell off their horses." Vin muttered.

"Yeah, they had a little help. I asked the tree spirit to pull back it's branches, then let them go when the Observers came through. It was really cool!" I giggled.

"You used your gift alone?" Grandfather asked crossly.

Uh-oh. This was not good. "Ummm, y-yes."

"Me'êško'e, you are too young and inexperienced to try things on your own. You could have been seriously injured. I have told you this many times."

"I know, but I've worked with the tree spirit before…I knew what I was doing."

"That is not the point. I will not tell you again." He stared at me until I averted my eyes.

"So ya can use this gift ta speak with the animals an move rocks an things?" Vin asked.

"Yes." Grandfather answered before I could speak. "And you, Aenohe, have a similar gift."

Vin choked on his drink. "What??"

"You have a kinship with all animals. That is why you prefer their company over humans. It is the same gift, just not as strong."

"What am I supposed ta do with it?"

"Only the spirits know, but I will help you on your journey. Once you understand it and Me'êško'e learns to do as she's told," he gave me a look that spoke volumes. "you will both be very powerful. Your paths have brought you here. You are meant to be together."

Vin and grandfather spoke at length about our gift. Unfortunately, he told Vin all the things I was not allowed to do without his supervision. Vin assured him I'd do as I was told, and spelled out exactly what would happen if I didn't…and I can guarantee you, it wasn't anything pleasant.

"True, it's gettin late. We need ta git on back ta town if'n we want ta git home before dark. Go on an git the horses ready." Vin directed.

I stopped running around with the other children. "But I don't wanna go. I'm having fun." I whined.

"True, mind what I say, now." Vin warned.

I knew that tone. "Yes sir." I replied and reluctantly did as I was told.

When I returned with Peso and Eavan, Vin was standing with a woman I hadn't met. "True, this is Hestaneoo'e. She is Running Fox's daughter."

"Pleased ta meet you." I said politely.

Vin took something from her arms. "This is fer you." He held out a coat.

I took it and looked it over. "It's just like yours." I said excitedly as I slipped it on.

"Yep. Figured ya needed a coat fer the comin winter, an I knowed ya liked mine, so's I asked Hestaneoo'e to make it fer ya."

I threw my arms around his waist. "I love it! This is sooo cool!" I turned to Hestaneoo'e. "It fits perfectly, thank you." I saw the children I was playing with looking on with curiosity and ran over to show them.

Vin let me stay with them for a few minutes longer before calling me back. "True, we gotta git goin."

"Awww Vin…"

"Nóheto! (Let's go!)"

I sighed. "Yes sir."

"Are we gonna tell the others?" I asked, breaking the silence for the first time since we left the village.

"Don't know. Do ya want everyone ta know?"

"Not really. It could cause trouble if someone accidentally let it slip. I mean, we are not in the most enlightened era when it comes to religion and god. They'll see me as a pagan or witch just like some of the clans back home did."

Vin nodded. "All right. But I think Chris should know…he is the unspoken leader of out little group. He deserves ta know in case anythin starts brewin' up."

"Maybe, but I don't wanna explain it all. You can tell him if ya want."

"Yer sure?"

"Yeah. 'Sides, Chris hardly says more that 5 words in a day. I don't think he'll accidentally tell anyone." I giggled.

Vin laughed with me. "I'll tell him tonight."

The talk with Chris went surprisingly well. "So, True can manipulate animals, plants and things to do what she wants?" he asked to clarify what Vin just told him.

"Yep. An I'll need yer help ta keep an eye on 'er. She ain't supposed ta be usin her gift by herself."

Chris shook his head. At this point, nothing surprised him. "All right. Just tell me what I need to look out for."

Sunday morning

"What's a matter trouble?" Buck asked when he saw me sitting on the steps of the boardinghouse.

"Nothin'."

He went up on the porch and sat in one of the rockers. "C'mon up here an tell 'ol Buck what's eatin at ya."

I knew he probably wouldn't be much help, but he always made me laugh, so I figured I'd go along with him to get out of this mood I was in. I climbed into his lap and snuggled into his arms. "I was just thinkin 'bout school."

"What 'bout it?"

"I don't wanna go."

"Well Trouble, ya don't have much choice in that."

"I know."

"Ya worried 'bout your first day?"

"Sorta. Ya know I'll prolly be the only 9 year old in the school that cant write."

"So."

"So? I ain't had much experience with other kids, but what I have had ain't been good." I said angrily. "An I'm tellin ya, if anyone laughs at me…"

"Ya laugh with 'em." Buck finished for me.

"What?" I looked at Buck like he had a 3rd eye. "I was think more like makin' 'em kiss the ground."

"Only thing that'll do is get ya a sore backside."

I groaned. "Don't remind me."

"Now, ya listen ta ol' Buck on this, he knows what it's like ta be made fun of."

"What? How?"

"Well, my mama was a workin girl…"

"What's that?"

"She was like Miss Ellie."

"She was a solicitor?" I asked in amazement.

"If ya mean a prostitute, then yeah she was. An since I was her son, I was always being picked on an being made fun of."

"Did ya fight back?"

"At first, but I was tired of getting inta trouble cause of it. So one day, I decided ta laugh with 'em."

"Why?"

"Well, most people will keep botherin' ya if ya let 'em know they're getting ta ya. I figured if I just agreed with them an made fun of myself right along with 'em, they'd stop."

"Did they?"

"Yep."

I sighed. "I don't know if I could do that."

"Well, if ya want ta be able ta sit at all durin' the school year, ya best try."

"I wouldn't know what ta say. Will ya help me?"

Buck gave me a big bear hug. "Ya bet I will."

Suddenly I sat up. "Uh Buck what time is Vin supposed ta be back?"

"Oh in 'bout 10 minutes or so. Why, ya forget ta take care of Eavan again?""

"Yeah, an if I don't get it done 'fore he gets back he ain't gonna let me ride 'er for a week." I jumped up and took off for the livery.

"Oh Lauren, I'm so glad you decided to come out here. I've missed you." Mary hugged the woman next to her impulsively.

"I'm glad you told me about the teaching job. Without it, I'd have never been able to."

"So, what did you think of the guys?" Mary asked. Lauren had just met six of the seven and she was curious about her opinion of them.

"They're not what I expected." She laughed. "I just hope the children are."

"Don't worry, I was good friends with the previous teacher. She had nothing but glowing reports. They shouldn't be any trouble." Mary smiled. "All except True. She's probably going to give you a run for your money."

"Why? Is she slow?"

"On the contrary, I think she's very intelligent...though she tries to hide it from everyone."

"So what's the problem?"

"Well, she has a tendency to act before she thinks, usually causing some sort of trouble in the process. And her language is enough to make a sailor blush."

"Oh my."

"She's Vin's sister." Mary caught the look of confusion on her friends face. "Vin is the only one of the seven you haven't met yet." She explained before continuing. "He and the others keep a close eye on her and don't let her get away with anything. Unfortunately, that doesn't stop her." Mary was about to continue when she was almost knocked down by a whirlwind of energy.

"Sorry Mary!" True said as regained her balance and continued running.

A familiar whistle pierced the air. Mary had to stifle a laugh as True skidded to a stop and groaned.

Uh oh…I knew that sound. I skidded to a stop and turned to face Chris. There was no way in hell I was going to go over to him…that would put me into swatting range. I was determined to stay exactly where I was.

When he didn't say anything I looked up to see him glaring at me. He pointed in front of him. Damn, now what's a girl to do? When he cleared his throat I knew I better decide quick, so I cautiously moved over to him. He stared down at me.

"Hi Chris. How's your day goin?" I asked, hoping to distract him enough to make him forget why he stopped me. It didn't work.

"You could hurt someone running like that."

"But I didn't." I challenged.

"No? Then what do you call almost knocking Mary over?"

"Nothing, seein as how she didn't get hurt."

Chris took a step closer to me. "She could have. Now, go on over there and apologize."

I took a step back. "I already done that!"

"Do it again."

"Why? She knows I didn't mean it." I said petulantly and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Cause I said to." Chris smacked my backside. " Go."

I rubbed at the sting. "Okay, okay. I'm goin." Chris followed me over to Mary.

"Uh Mary?" I waited for her to look at me. "I'm sorry for runnin inta ya like that. I was just in a hurry ta get ta the livery."

Mary took my chin in her hand. "Did you forget to clean Eavan's stall again?"

"Yes ma'am." I replied glumly.

"Apology accepted." She swatted me gently. "Now go on. I don't want you to get into trouble again."

I turned to run once more, but Chris's hand snaked out. "I don't want you running through town like that again. Clear?"

I sighed. "Yes sir."

"Mary. Ma'am." He said to the women and turned back towards the store. I looked over my shoulder as I walked towards the livery. Once Chris was inside I took off running again.

Lauren's mouth dropped open in astonishment as she and Mary watched the girl start running the minute Chris entered the store. "Who was that little girl?"

"That was True." Mary couldn't stop the laugh that came out of her mouth when she saw her friend pale.

"She sure is a brave one. If someone as frightening as Mr. Larabee told me not to do something, I definitely wouldn't do it."

"As would I. But True likes to see how far she can push before someone stops her."

"Is she always that willful?"

"Not around her brother Vin…at least not as often as she used to. " Mary explained as she led Lauren back into the Clarion. "She really only listens to Vin and Chris and occasionally Josiah."

"Josiah? Really?"

"Really. Josiah's a gentle man, except when riled. But I don't think True's really afraid of him, its more because he makes her work at the church as her punishment. True and manual labor do not mix well."

"What about the rest of the men?"

"Well, she just looks at them like they're buddies. She really doesn't pay any of them any mind unless they're watching her while Vin or Chris are out of town. Then she's tries her best to behave."

"Why the change?"

"Because she knows what'll happen if they find out she's been misbehaving while they were away. And True values sitting down as much as the next person."

Lauren laughed. "Well, it looks like I'll have my hands full. When will I meet her brother?"

"I'm not sure. If you don't meet him today, I can guarantee he'll show up at the schoolhouse tomorrow morning to meet you and give you a heads up about True."

I had reached the livery in record time. I quickly made my way over to Eavan and started to brush her coat when I heard a familiar snort coming from the stall next to me. I hopped up onto the bottom rail and looked over…Peso. "Aw maan…"

"That all ya gotta say?" Vin asked as he stepped up behind me. "What ya been doin all day that's more important than takin care of yer horse?"

"Nothin."

"Nothin huh? I tole ya 'fore I left that I 'spected ya ta have Eavan's stall cleaned out 'fore I got back. Didn't I?"

"Yes sir."

"What did I say would happen if'n ya didn't git it done?"

"That I wouldn't be able ta ride Eavan for a week." I replied miserably.

"Well then, I don't 'spect ta see ya on 'er till next Sunday."

I kicked the ground angrily. It wasn't fair. If Chris hadn't of stopped me, I would have had it done. "But Vin, it wasn't my fault. It was Chris's."

Vin's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Chris's? How so?"

"Uh…w-well I was on my way over here when he stopped me."

"Why?"

"Why?" I gulped. "Um, ya see I…"

"Was running down the walk." An ominous voice sounded behind me. "And almost knocked Mary down in the process."

I spun around to face Chris. "But I didn't!"

"No, but you did disobey me."

"What? How?" I asked in outrage.

"I saw you start running the minute I went back into the store."

"That right?" Vin asked.

I tried to turn back around, but Vin was holding my shoulders…not a good sign. "Uh, y-yes sir…OW!" I rubbed at my behind.

"Ya finish takin care of Eavan then git yer tail up ta yer room. Ya cain stay there till supper an yer gonna be goin ta bed an hour earlier."

"But Vin…Ouch!"

"Git movin."

"True, time fer bed."

"But it's only 7!" Then I remembered. "Aw c'mon Vin, I spent the afternoon in my room, ain't that punishment 'nough?"

"Nope. Now, git movin. I'll be up in a minute, an ya better be in bed if'n ya know what's good fer ya."

"This sooo sucks!" I grounded out and headed up to my room.

I had just gotten in bed when Vin entered the room. "Ya wash yer face an hands?"

"Yes sir." I sulked.

He sat on the bed beside me and pushed a stray hair out of my face. "Don't ferget, ya got school in the mornin."

"Huh, like I could."

Vin kissed my cheek. "G'night Sunshine."

Morning came around much too quickly. "C'mon Sunshine, time ta git up."

I pulled my pillow over my head. "No."

I could feel Vin standing next to my bed. "True, ya got 3 seconds ta git outta that bed or ya's gonna find sittin in school all day mighty uncomfortable."

I hesitated as long as I dared. Vin was just getting ready to pull the covers off me when I threw my pillow onto the floor. "I'm gettin' up, I'm gettin' up." Vin handed me my clothes and I quickly dressed.

"Now, 'fore we go down ta breakfast, I wanna git some things straight 'bout ya goin ta school." He sat me down on the bed. "I want ya ta be on yer best behavior. If'n I hear ya been messin' around an getting in ta trouble, 'specailly t'day, yer backside an my belt are gonna be havin a conversation as soon as ya git home. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

After breakfast, Vin and JD walked me over to the schoolhouse. "I's gonna go speak with yer teacher 'fore th' rest of th' kids git here." Vin turned to JD. "Keep an eye on 'er."

Vin removed his hat as he entered the schoolhouse. "Ma'am?"

"Oh!" Lauren yelled out in surprise. "You frightened me."

"Sorry ma'am." He walked over to the desk. "Name's Vin Tanner. My sister True's gonna be startin t'day."

"Mr. Tanner. So good to meet you." Lauren extended her hand. "I'm Lauren Willis."

"Miss Willis." Vin shook her hand. "I come here early ta talk ta ya 'bout m'sister."

"Yes, Mary told me you probably would."

Vin smiled. "See, she ain't never been ta school an has tole me several times that she ain't comin an if'n I make her, she'll git herself expelled. I managed ta persuade her to my way a thinkin, but I's jist wanna let ya know ya might have trouble on yer hands."

"Yes, Mary informed me of that as well."

"Figgered she would, seein as how ya's her friend an all." Vin snorted. "If'n True give ya any problems ya cain't or don't wanna handle, ya send someone ta find me or one of the boys, we's usually at the jail or saloon. We'll take care of it…even if'n it's in th' middle a class."

"You're really expecting her that difficult?"

"Yes ma'am. An I'd appreciate it if'n ya let me know when she gits in ta trouble, no matter how small it is."

"I don't see a problem with that. In fact, I'd already decided to do that after Mary told me how much of an imp she is and how you boys keep a tight rein on her."

"That we do."

"I know you told me she hasn't been to school before, but would you happed to know what grade she should be in?"

"Well, she cain read an do some figgerin' but she cain't write."

"That can be easily remedied. I'll put her with the younger children until she learns."

"That'd be fine ma'am. Well, I better git goin." Vin put his hat back on and shook Lauren's hand. "Remember, any trouble, ya jist holler fer me."

"Don't worry, I will."

"True," Miss Willis called. "Come over here please."

I groaned as I stood up and walked up to the desk. "What?" I said with all the attitude I could muster.

"Since you have never been to school, I'd like to give you an assessment to see what grade you belong in."

"Don't need no assessment. I know everythin I need ta know."

"Really?" Miss Willis asked. "Then you wont mind if I find that out for myself." She picked up some papers. "Your brother told me you can't write, so I will ask you questions and you just answer. Okay?"

"Fine." I huffed.

She started with reading and vocabulary which I passed with flying colors. Spelling was a little more difficult, but I managed to get through it. My problem occurred when she started on History. Since I wasn't from here, I had no idea what the answers were. How should I know who was president…hell, I didn't even know what a president was. After about 10 unanswered questions, Miss Willis moved on to math.

"Okay True. What's 7+5?"

"Man that's easy. 12."

"8 X 5?"

"40. Got anything harder?"

"30 divided by 2?"

"15." I yawned. "Look, why are we wasting time with this easy shit when I can do that stuff on the board."

"Young lady, do not use that language in my classroom." Miss Willis reprimanded. "Now, you say you can do what's on the board. I don't see how that's possible since you need to write out the equations."

"No I don't."

"You don't? Well then, do the first one." She challenged.

I read it out loud. "Square root of 2341. That'd be 48.4."

Miss Willis looked at the answer key. From the way she raised her eyebrows, I knew I was right. "Okay, how about problem 5?"

"783 is 474552." I said smugly.

Again she consulted the answer key. "Your right."

"I know." I replied arrogantly.

"Do number 7."

934215 divided by 78. That's easy…it's 11977.1."

I saw Miss Willis's mouth drop open in astonishment. "True, you are doing the math problems for my 8th graders. Where did you learn it?"

That was math for 8th graders? Boy, people on this world are stupid. I can do stuff a lot harder than that. Of course, I didn't have an answer, at least one I could give her. I shrugged. "Just did." I decided to show off my ability. "Can do stuff a lot harder that that too." I added.

"You can?" Miss Willis wrote out a problem on a sheet of paper. " X(4 x 8)2 x ¼ - 875."

"X -619." I answered immediately. She frowned and worked out the problem. When she looked at me I knew I was right.

"How about this one. 423x + 51672."

"x22416."

"My word." Miss Willis exclaimed when she figured out the answer for herself. She suddenly looked at the time. "Oh, sorry children. Time for lunch." She announced. All the kids raced for the doors, including me.

Once I was outside, I headed for a tree and plopped myself down in front of it. I took out the lunch Mrs. Whitaker made for me…mmm, fried chicken. I had just finished eating when I felt something hit me in the leg. I looked down at the rock and then over to the person who launched it at me….Jonathan Baker. I stood up. "Hey asshole. What'd ya do that for?"

He sauntered over to me, his friends in tow. "Cause I felt like it."

I stepped closed to him. "Well, if your smart, ya wont do it again, less ya'd like ta end up on the ground like last time."

He blushed. "That was only cause ya had a knife."

"Well, I don't have one on me now…Johnny." I taunted and shoved him. I wasn't surprised when took a swing at me. I ducked the punch and got him on the ground where we rolled around a bit until I had him pinned. I pressed my arm across his throat. "Ya fuck with me again…"

"True! Jonathan!" Miss Willis interrupted. "Stop it this instant." She pulled me off Jonathan. "What is the meaning of this?"

"He started it! I was eatin lunch when he threw a rock at me."

"Is that true Jonathan?"

"No ma'am." He said. "She just started pushin' me."

"Ya did too throw it!" I yelled and lunged at him. I managed to get in a good kick before I was pulled back.

"Enough! Both of you will remain after school until someone comes for you. Now, everyone back inside."

My adrenaline was still pumping squelching my voice of reason. I waited for Miss Willis to turn around and jumped Jonathan again. "True!" Some of the older boys pulled me off. Miss Willis grabbed my arm. "All of you, back inside. I'll return in a moment."

The fight went out of me when I realized what she meant to do. "Wait!" I shrieked and tried to pull myself free. "I'll be good. I promise!"

"Sorry True. I don't allow fighting. I was prepared to let it rest until after school but you decided to attack Jonathan again. Normally, I would just send you home with a note, but I was warned you wouldn't actually go home, so I'm taking you."

Chris was startled when Vin swore and abruptly stood up. "I'm gonna kill 'er." He got to his feet and looked over Vin's shoulder to see what brought on that reaction. The view made his temper rise.

Miss Willis stopped in front of Vin. "Mr. Tanner, it appears we've had a problem."

Vin could tell from the state of True's clothing that she'd been in a fight. Miss Willis's explanation confirmed it. "I planned on talking to you after school, but someone decided to jump Jonathan again when my back was turned. I'm sorry, but she will not be allowed back into the schoolhouse today."

"No need ta apologize. Ya go on back ta yer class. I'll handle it." Vin grounded out. He touched his hand to the brim of his hat before grabbing True's arm and dragging her to the boardinghouse.

"What th' hell's a matter with ya? Didn't I tell ya ta behave?" Vin ranted in voice that didn't bode well for my backside.

"Yes sir."

"I ain't gonna ask fer a 'splanation, since nothin ya say is gonna matter." He took off his jacket and stared rolling up his sleeve.

I gulped. "But he threw a rock at me first." I cried, not caring if he want to hear my reasons or not…I had a backside that needed protecting!

"Ya shoulda gone ta the teacher then." He took off his belt.

Not good. "B-But…"

"The only butt ya should be worrin' 'bout is yers." He pushed me towards the bed. "Drop 'em an bend over."

"Please!" I pleaded, covering my backside with my hands. I realized I'd just made it worse when Vin began undoing my buttons for me. "Stop! I'm sorry!" I tried to stop my pants from being pushed down. Vin smacked my hands.

"Yer jist addin' licks th longer ya fight me." He warned. I dropped my hands in defeat. Vin quickly bared my bottom and bent me over on the bed.

Chris winced at the sounds coming from upstairs. He grabbed two cups of coffee and headed for the porch. 15 minutes later, Vin joined him.

"You all right?" Chris asked as he handed a cup of coffee to Vin.

"Yeah." Vin sipped at the hot liquid. "Jist hate doin that."

"I know, but she deserved every lick."

"That she did." They remained in a comfortable silence until a little voice came from the door.

"Vin?"

His heart melted when he looked up and saw True sniffle and rub her behind. "C'mere." He said as he opened his arms. True ran over to him and allowed him to pull her into his lap.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"I know. Jist don't let it happen agin or I'll double what ya jist got."

"I wont."

He kissed True's forehead. "Once school's out, we's gonna go over there so's ya cain apologize. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

They stayed like that until Vin saw kids leaving the schoolhouse. He stood up, set True on the ground and took her hand. "C'mon. Ya got an apology ta make."

"Miss Willis?" I said quietly when I entered the school, Vin right behind me.

"True. Mr. Tanner."

Vin pushed me towards the front of the room. I walked up to the desk. "I'm sorry for fightin today. It wont happen again."

"I'm glad to hear that." She walked around to me. "Apology accepted." She turned to Vin.  
"Mr. Tanner. I'm glad you came with her. I'd like to talk to you about True's schoolwork. Please have a seat."

Vin sat on the top of one of the desks. "True sit."

"I'd really prefer ta stand."

Vin arched his eyebrow. "Hámêstoo'êstse (sit down.)."

"Yes sir." I sighed as I carefully lowered myself into a seat.

"Mr. Tanner, I don't know quite how to say this." She started to pace. "Despite True not knowing how to write, she is remarkably intelligent. While she doesn't know any of our country's history, her reading and vocabulary are at the level of a 6th grader. But it's her math skills that I'm amazed by…she is basically a mathematical genius."

"I'm not followin'."

She handed Vin the paper from earlier today. "True has done problems that take me a few minutes to solve in seconds. She also can do a form of math called Algebra…something I didn't study until I went to college."

"How does this affect True's schoolin'?"

"Well, I'm still going to keep her with the younger children until she learns to write, but I will be teaching her at several at different levels for the rest of her studies. I just wanted to be sure you agreed with this before I actually did it."

"Ma'am, whatever ya thinks best fer True is fine with me."

"Great!" She turned and handed me a few papers. "Here's your homework for tonight. Trace over the letters on this paper just like you did this morning. When you think you can write them on your own copy each of them 10 times. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

That night at supper, Vin told the others what Miss Willis told him. They all looked at me in amazement, all except Ezra.

"Ez, ya don't look too surprised." Vin stated.

Ezra wiped him mouth with his napkin. "Oh, not at all. I noticed her aptitude for arithmetic on several occasions." He saw all the questioning looks and continued explaining. "As much as I loathe to admit this, True has managed to defeat me several times at poker." He heard the collective gasp that came from the table. "Deplorable, I know. At first I thought she was cheating, but then I realized she was deciphering the odds, much as I do."

"Damn Ezra, I cant believe Trouble beat ya." Buck teased. "She's just a kid."

"Yes Mr. Wilmington, I am aware of that." He replied succinctly and turned to me. "What I would like to know, however, is where you learned to perform such complicated mathematical equations at your age."

I felt everyone looking at me, waiting for an answer. "Well, ya see, it's sorta in my genetic make up."

"Your what?" JD asked.

"Genetic make up. It's like internal wiring." Nathan explained. "Everyone is wired to have certain traits and abilities."

"Oh."

"Yeah. An as a runner, I had ta figure out things quickly or lose my sale. An when I gambled ta git money for my trades, I had ta know the odds of winnin' or I could lose everythin I had an not have anythin ta deal with."

"Well, since ya ain't runnin' no more, I 'spect ya ta only do yer figgerin' fer yer schoolwork. Clear?" Vin asked.

"Yes sir."

"All right then. Finish yer supper an git ta yer homework."

4 4

Okay, it's only been a month and this school stuff was starting to really get old. I finished the work Miss Willis gave us and was supposed to sit here quietly until the others were finished. Problem is, I'm feeling a little bit devilish today and really didn't want to be inside this stuffy classroom. Naturally, I had to relieve my boredom somehow.

I noticed the girl in front of me had long braids hanging down her back. I gently lifted each, looped them through the slit in the chair and tied them in a knot. Now all I had to do was get her to move. I dropped my pencil on the floor and kicked it towards her. Being the good little girl she was raised to be, she immediately bent down to get it for me.

"OUCH!" Her scream pierced the quiet in the room. I watched as she struggled to get herself undone without pulling her hair. She looked like a fish on a hook. The hilarity of it all caused me to start giggling. I slapped my hands over my mouth to try to stifle it, but it was no use.

"True Tanner!" Uh-oh. I looked up into the angry face of Miss Willis.

She helped the girl get free before addressing the class. "Okay everyone, time for lunch." She announced. I made to get up but a hand stopped.

"Not you! You stay right there."

Once the classroom emptied, she grabbed my lunch and placed it in front of me. "You have 15 minutes to eat. Once your through, I want you to write 'I will not hurt my classmates' on the blackboard until lunch time is over. Understand?"

"Aww Miss Willis…"

"Don't!" She warned. "I'm tired of you disrupting my class. I've let most of it go since I knew you were bored. I gave you additional assignments to complete to keep you occupied, but you refused to do them. So now, you'll stay in for lunch." She went back to her desk and sat down. "This is your last warning. I wont allow anymore disruptions. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." I replied angrily and started to eat. When I finished, I went to the board and began to write my lines. When Miss Willis rang the bell to signal lunch was over, I dropped the chalk and rubbed at my sore hand. Okay, I sooo did not like doing that.

Miss Willis resumed class and gave me a bunch of stuff to keep me busy. It was sooo not fair and I still wasn't going ta do them! I crossed my arms defiantly and tried to think of something else to keep me busy. I picked up one of my papers and began to roll it up. Then it struck me…spitballs! I made my shooter, gathered a pile of ammunition and let the first one fly. It smacked Jonathan in the face. He looked around to see what hit him but was too stupid to figure it out. I shot another and got the same reaction. Man this was fun! I was about to shoot one at Billy when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Give it to me." Miss Willis demanded. I placed the shooter in her hand. "Go stand in the corner. And if you are smart, you wont argue with me."

I stomped over to the corned behind her desk and plotted her slow agonizing death.  
My thoughts were interrupted when Miss Willis announced class was over for the day.

"True, stay right where you are." She commanded when she saw me turn. I huffed and faced the corner again. After a few minutes she called me over to her desk. "I want you to give this to your brother." She handed me a sealed envelope. "I expect it to be signed and returned to me tomorrow morning. Am I clear?"

My stomach dropped into me feet. "Please don't do this." I pleaded. "Vin's gonna kill me."

"True, you were warned and continued to misbehave. I thought after the first note I sent that your behavior would improve. It hasn't." She held the note out to me again. "This is the last time a note will be sent. Next time, I'll be speaking with him directly. Do you understand?"

My hand trembled as I took the envelope and slipped it into my pocket. "Yes ma'am." I gathered my things and headed home, my thought's turned on what I was going to do.

I toyed with the idea of not giving the note to Vin, but figured that'd be a bad move on my part. See, I never gave the first one to him…hey, it's not my fault his signature's easy to copy! If I got into trouble again, which was guaranteed to happen, and Miss Willis talked to Vin and told him about the other letters…//shiver//I didn't even want to think about what he'd do to me. Nope, the best thing to do is give him the note.

I waited until after supper. Vin and Chris headed out to the porch like they do every night. I went to the door and watched them get settled in their chairs. Okay, how should I do this? Give it to him and wait or drop it in his lap and run? The latter sounded like a much better idea but…

"True, are ya gonna stand there all night or ya gonna come out here an tell me what ya done ta make ya so skittish t'night?"

Damn, how does he do that? I shuffled over to him and gave him the note. "Uh, ya need ta read an sign this." I edged away from him and started for the stairs. "Think I'll go play till it's time for bed."

"Ya jist stay right where ya are." Vin grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. "Yer gonna stand right there 'til I finished readin' this." He opened the envelope, pulled the letter out and started to read it. I watched in awe as his eyes turned a darker shade of blue with every word…uh-oh. That's a sure sigh he's really pissed off.

"Ya signed my name ta the last letter." He stated in a clipped voice.

Shit, shit, shit! How did Miss Willis know that? "W-well…uh…yeah. I mean…uh, yes sir." I stammered under his scrutinizing stare.

"Go to yer room. Hetsetseha! (Now!)"

Fuck…he's using the language. Oh well, there goes my hopes for being able to sit tomorrow. "Yes sir." I whispered and headed back inside.

"So what she do?" Chris asked after True left.

"Been actin' up, disruptin' the class."

Chris took the offered letter and read it. He knew Vin would see True's actions as being dishonest and disobedient…two of Vin's big no-no's. "You gotta hand it to her. When she screws up, she does a good job of it."

"Yeah, well she's gonna be feelin' more 'n my hand in a minute." Vin stood up and headed to their room.

I knew I was in a ton of trouble…I broke two of Vin's 'big' rules. I sat on my bed and swung my legs to release my nervous energy. It had been almost 2 weeks since he spanked me last and I forgot how much the waiting sucked! I jumped when Vin entered the room.

"Néhoveóó'êstse. (Stand up.)"

I stood, but kept my eyes glued to the floor.

"Vé'hoomêstse. (Look at me.)"

I raised my head almost fainted when I saw the look on his face. "I'm sorry."

Vin ran his hand through his hair. "True, ya were wrong ta signed my name ta the first letter."

"I know. I just didn't want to get inta trouble."

"Yer in more trouble now then ya woulda been. An on top a that, ya been actin' up in class. Why?"

I squirmed uncomfortably. "Cause I'm bored." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said cause I'm bored. I do all the work Miss Willis gives me quicker that the rest of the kids."

"Says in the letter that she's been giving ya extra assignments ta keep ya busy. Ya been doin them?"

"No sir."

"Why?"

"Cause it ain't fair!" I replied angrily. "Just cause I'm smarter I gotta do more work."

"How many times I gotta tell ya? It don't matter if'n it's fair, ya jist do as yer tole. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir." I grounded out.

"Let's finish this." He took his belt off, propped his foot up on the bed frame, and placed me over his knee. "Please Vin…don't do this." Hey, I'm not above begging if it saves my hide!

"Stay outta trouble an I wont have ta." He replied and let the first lick fall.

Lauren Willis watched True wince as she took her seat. She felt sorry for the girl, but couldn't stop the smile from creeping across her face. There would be no disruptions today.

2 months later:

"When's Vin comin back?" I asked Nathan.

"His patrol is over in a half hour. He'll be along soon enough." He replied.

"Oh." I finished rolling the bandages he gave me. "Can I go now?"

"Ya gonna try ta pull anymore pranks on me?"

"No sir." I replied emphatically. "I'm really sorry though. I didn't mean for ya ta actually drink the stuff."

He pulled me into a hug and ruffled my hair. "Okay. You're off the hook. But don't let me catch ya doing anythin like that again. Understand?"

"Yes sir." I yelled as I ran out the door.

I headed for the general store at full speed trying to run off some of the energy I stored up while working in the clinic for the past 2 hours. I was brought to a abrupt stop when I heard that damn whistle…shit, why is life soo unfair. I slowly walked across the street to the saloon.

"Uh, hi Chris. Ya want somethin?"

"What did I tell you about running like that?"

"Uh, ya said it wasn't a good idea cause I might knock someone down if they were coming outta one of the stores."

"Wasn't a good idea? Were those my exact words?"

Maaan, this was soo not my day. "Uh, no sir. Ya told me not ta do it."

"They why were you?"

"Aw jeeze Chris, I was just stuck up in the clinic with Nathan rolling bandages an stuff for the last 2 hours. I needed to run off some energy."

"What did you do?"

"Huh?"

"What did you do to Nathan to get him angry enough to punish you?"

"Now who said anything 'bout punishment. Maybe I just wanted ta help him out."

"Uh-huh." The look he gave told me he wasn't buying it.

"I put some stuff in his tea an he drank it."

"What kinda stuff?"

"Ya know Chris, stuff." I sighed when I realized he wanted to know exactly what stuff. "Ink, sand and some kinda liquid I found in his clinic…"

"What!? Is he all right?"

I backed up to keep myself out of swatting range. "He's fine. He had it in his mouth for a few seconds 'fore he spit it out. But it was enough ta turn his teeth blue." I said trying to contain the giggles that threatened to escape. "That's why I was there for so long. He made me do stuff around the clinic until he got all the ink stains off his teeth. Who woulda known it'd take 2 hours?"

Chris shook his head. "All right, I'll let it go this time. Don't let me see ya doing it again."

"Yes sir." I answered, relieved he wasn't gonna punish me too. "I'm gonna go wait for Vin." I walked over to the jail and slumped into a chair outside. I couldn't shake the feeling I had inside. Something wasn't right.

When Vin didn't show after an hour, I really started to worry. I needed to find out if he was hurt…and I knew just how to do it. Of course, if Vin ever finds out I wont be able ta sit for a while, but it'd be worth it.

I made my way over to the field behind the Livery and sat in the middle of it.

"Squirrel, rabbit and bird, I need help." I announced to the empty field and waited. Within moments, a bird flew down and perched on my shoulder. Rabbit and squirrel followed soon after.

"Thank you for coming. I need to find Vin. I know you all know who I'm talking about, so I'll skip the description. He was supposed to be back from patrol by now. Please find him and see if he's all right. I'll wait here."

Ten minutes later, squirrel and rabbit were back but didn't find him. "It's okay, we still have bird." I sat and talked to them until bird flew in. "Did ya find him?" The bird chirped in response. "He's hurt!? How far away is he?" I listened to the answer. "Okay, I gotta get the others." I stood up and brushed my pants off. "Thank you, I appreciate your help. Please continue your day." I watched the animals head back to their homes then turn back toward the saloon to find Chris.

Chris stepped out of the saloon, allowing his keen eyes assess the area for any trouble. Speaking of trouble…

"You seen True?" He asked Buck.

"Yeah, 'bout a half hour ago."

"Where?"

"She was out in that field behind the livery. Funny thing though. I coulda swore she was talking ta the animals."

"She was what?" Chris asked, masking the surprise he felt at Buck's statement.

"Talkin ta animals. I know, I know," Buck waived his hands around. "It's crazy, but she had a little bird on her shoulder and some little critter in her lap. I heard her talkin like she was havin a conversation with someone."

"Hell Buck, you were up all night. Maybe you were seeing things."

"Ah, yer probably right. Me and Daisy had that bed a rockin' good last night! In fact," He stood and stretched his legs. "I think I'll go and rest up for t'night's event."

Chris waited for him to enter boardinghouse before heading for the livery. He quietly made his way to where True was and caught the tail end of her conversation. Vin had told him about True's gifts, and he was aware she was not supposed to do anything by herself.

He was about to approach her when she stood up and turned towards him.

I turned to head to the saloon and just about had a heart attack. "Damn Chris. Don't ya know ya could kill someone sneakin' up on them like that?"

He glared at me. "Please tell me you weren't doing what I think you were doing?"

"I don't know what you're talkin 'bout."

"True, I watched you talking to those animals. You know you ain't supposed to do that alone." He took my arm and started walking me back to the boardinghouse . "You are in a lot of trouble young lady."

"But I had a good reason!" I explained.

He stopped and turned to me. "You did huh? And what would that be?"

"I was worried 'bout Vin. I could feel somethin wasn't right, so I asked the animals ta find him. They told me he's hurt! We gotta go help him!"

"Now hold on…"

"No!" I yelled. I cringed at the look he gave me, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. "I don't care if ya whip me till I bleed. I KNOW Vin's hurt. Please we have to go after him."

"True…" Whatever he was going to say died on his lips as a figure slumped over on his horse rode into the yard.

"Vin! Oh my god no!" I screamed when I saw blood…so much blood.

Chris called to Buck and together they took Vin to the clinic. I hurried after them, breaking free from everyone who tried to stop me. I made it to the doorway before Josiah managed to get a good hold on me. "No! Let me go! I have ta see Vin!" I bit Josiah's hand and he loosened his grip enough for me to squirm free and run for the bed.

"Vin! Open your eyes…Please!" Visions of Kieran dying in the street filled my head. "I cant let ya die. Ya gotta wake up!" I choked on the sobs that were tearing at my body. I felt strong arms grab me again and lashed out with my arms and legs. "NO!"

"Ezra, get her outta here! JD go get some water boilin'." Nathan ordered. "Chris, Buck and Josiah I need ya to hold him down. I gotta clean out that wound."

Ezra held me to him and started backing away towards the door. "Please Ezra…Vin!" I cried uncontrollably. "Néméhotâtse( I love you)... Please don't die." Exhaustion finally won and I fell still. Ezra turned me around so I could put my head on his shoulder and carried me to his room.

Ezra almost relented and let her stay when he heard her begging to be with Vin. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at True, still crying as he put her on the bed and covered her up.

"Shhh…it's okay Princess." He whispered as she fell into an exhausted slumber. Occasionally he heard her cry out, but she was speaking a language didn't know so he had no idea what she was saying or what to do. He just kept rubbing her back and whispering soothing words until she settled down again.

A few hours later, Chris came up to check on them. "How's Vin?" Ezra asked before he even crossed the threshold.

"Nathan cleaned and stitched up the crease across his temple. Now all we can do is wait for him to wake up." He moved to True's side and stroked her hair. "How's she doing?"

"As well as can be expected. She has been crying out in her sleep, but I haven't the faintest idea what she's saying. The language she is speaking is unfamiliar to me."

"Well, you go on and get something toeat. I'll watch her." Ezra nodded and left the room.

True stirred on the bed. "Shhh…everything's okay…we'll get through this."

Ezra returned a half hour later. He knew Chris was torn between staying with True and being at Vin's side. "Chris, go on back to Vin. I'll take care of True."

Chris looked up. "I'm not sure…"

Ezra cut him off. "True will understand. If she asks for you once she awakens, I'll come get you. You have my word."

Chris stood. "All right. But whatever you do, don't let True go see Vin. Nathan doesn't want her in there until he's sure Vin's gonna wake up."

Ezra nodded and shut the door after Chris. "That's easier said then done." He muttered.

"Darlin' ya need ta eat." Buck coaxed.

"I don't want any. I wanna see Vin." I said stubbornly. It had been 3 days since Vin was shot and no one would let me see him. At first I was worried, but Chris assured me that Vin was doing okay. He told me that Nathan didn't want anyone in the clinic until he was sure Vin's wound wasn't infected. I understood that, but I was starting to get pissed off. Especially after I realized Nathan let all the others look in on him.

"Now Trouble, ya know ya cant. But I promise, once ol' Nathan says ya can, I'll take ya up there myself."

"Fuck you an your promises! I ain't gonna sit here an wait anymore. I'm goin ta see him." I grounded out angrily and ran for the door. Unfortunately, Chris chose that time to show up.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I threw caution to the wind. "Chris, move outta my fuckin way. I'm goin ta see Vin, an no one's gonna stop me."

"That so?"

"Yeah, now move!" I yelled and tried to push my way past him.

Chris scooped me up and deposited me on the bed. "That ain't gonna happen. Now, you're gonna sit there and wait while I talk to Buck. If you're smart, you wont move."

Chris and Buck left the room. I heard them talkin, then heard someone go down the stairs. I assumed it was Chris, so I took the plate of food and threw it at the door to let Buck know how angry I was. You can imagine my surprise when Chris walked back into the room. He looked at the food on the floor them up at me.

"That's it! I'm tired of your little tantrums. I know you're worried about Vin, but that don't give you the right to take it out on us." He said as he stormed over to me. "I'm trying to be patient with you, I really am. I didn't say anything after you dumped your glass of milk on JD's head, or when you kicked Josiah. And don't think I haven't noticed the language you've been using. But this, " Chris said sweeping his arms towards the mess on the floor, "this is the last straw." He glared at me. "From now on, I ain't gonna be so forgiving."

I gulped. "I sorry Chris, I really am. I just wanna see Vin… I don't understand why I cant see him..." I started to cry. Chris sat down and pulled me into his lap.

"Shhh…" he soothed and rubbed my back as I cried on his shoulder. Once I calmed down, Chris pulled me away from him to look at me. "Honey, the bullet creased his head right here." Chris pointed to my temple. "Because of that, he hasn't woke up yet."

"Then I gotta see him an wake 'em up!" I cried and tried to get off Chris's lap.

"True settle down." When I didn't, Chris slapped my leg. "Enough." I stopped moving, but couldn't stop the tears from falling again. "Now, Nathan thinks he's gonna wake up soon. Once he does, I'll take you to see him."

"But…"

"True, have I ever lied to you?"

'No."

"Then why do you think I am now?"

"I don't. It's just…I NEED ta see him." I sobbed and buried my face into Chris chest. When I finally managed to bring myself under control, I looked up at him. "Ya promise ta take me ta see 'em?

Chris nodded. "You got my word." He stood me up. "Now, you go on and clean up the mess you made. I'm gonna go get you another plate of food." He left before I could protest. By the time he got back, I had everything wiped up and was sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"I'm not hungry."

"Don't matter. You haven't eaten since Vin was hurt, so you're gonna eat this."

"Aww Chris…"

"True, you're gonna get sick if you don't eat." When I didn't move, he sigh and rubbed his eyes wearily before piercing me with another glare. "I really don't want to punish you to make you eat, but I will if you force my hand."

"But…" Before another word could leave my mouth, Chris pulled me to my feet and delivered a stinging swat to my backside. "Ouch!"

"Eat!"

I saw the determination in his face and decided not to tempt him. I sat back down. 'Yes sir."

I must have fallen asleep after I ate, because the next thing I was being shaken. "True, wake up. Someone wants to see you." Chris said quietly in my ear. My eyes flew open. "He's awake?"

"Yep and asking for you."

I hopped off the bed and ran for the door. "Hold up!" Chris yelled.

I skidded to a stop and turned to him. "Shoes." He said and pointed to my stocking feet.

"Oh yeah." I quickly put them on. Before I could run again, Chris took my hand. "No running."

When we reached the clinic, I pulled my hand free and sprinted up the stairs. Josiah grabbed me before I could enter the room. "Whoa there."

"Is he really awake 'Siah?"

"Yes he is. He's waiting for you."

I slowly opened the door and walked into the dim room. "Vin!" I ran over to the bed. He sat up some and opened his arms. I threw myself into them. "I was so worried. Are ya okay?"

"I'm fine. Jist gotta headache now." Vin yawned.

"An now that ya know True's okay, ya need ta rest." Nathan admonished. "Chris, can ya take her back ta the boardinghouse?"

"NO!" I yelled and clung to Vin. "I wanna stay here!"

"True ya ain't been eatin or sleepin right since Vin got hurt…"

"S'all right Nathan. Let her stay." He laid back down. "She cain sleep here with me." He lifted the covers. "C'mon." I slipped my shoes off and climbed into the bed. Vin pulled me on top of him and covered us up. I snuggled down into his arms and fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

I woke up sometime later to the feeling of someone watching me. I lifted my head and looked at Vin.

"Hey Sunshine. How ya feelin'?

"I'm fine, how 'bout you?"

"Headache's down ta a dull roar, so's I's feelin' a lot better."

I couldn't stop the tears that came to my eyes. "I thought ya were gonna die…there was so much blood…just like Kieran." I sobbed.

Vin wrapped his arms around me. "Sweetheart, it's gonna take a lot more 'n a bullet ta keep me from ya."

"I was so scared when bird told me…" I started before I realized what I was saying. I groaned and dropped my head back onto Vin's chest.

He reached down and lifted it back up so he could look at me. "Ya used yer gift? Alone?"

I figured the best course of action would be to tell the truth. "Yes sir. I was so worried when ya didn't come back that I asked bird, squirrel an rabbit ta look for ya. I knew I'd be in big trouble when ya found out, but I'd rather not be able ta sit for a few days then lose ya." I started crying again at the thought.

"I's real proud of ya fer tellin me." Vin said as he wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Well, Chris caught me doin it an I knew he'd tell ya. I figured it'd be better for my hide ta tell ya 'fore he does. An I…" I faltered. I knew this part wasn't going to go over well. "I sorta told him no when he told me ta come him back ta the boardinghouse."

"True…"

"I know I shouldn't of, but I was so worried 'bout ya. He was pretty mad…I almost burst inta flames from the look he gave me." Vin didn't say anything, he just kept staring at me. I twisted my hands nervously. "Ya angry with me?"

"Yep." Was the only reply I got.

I couldn't believe I was going to ask this question considering the answer was a given, but I had to know. "You're gonna spank me, ain't ya?"

"What do ya think?"

I shrugged. "I was sorta hopin' ya would forget 'bout it, seein as how I only did it cause I was worried 'bout ya."

"I reckon I'll have ta think on it a bit. Figure we'll deal with everythin' once Nathan let's me outta here."

"Yes sir." I sighed, glad for the temporary reprieve.

"C'mon Nathan! It's been two days…I cain't stand bein' in here any longer." Vin pleaded.

Nathan sighed. "All right. Let me check ya one more time. If I like what I see, I'll let ya go." He went to Vin's side and helped him sit up. A few minutes later, Nathan gave Vin a clean bill of health. "Ya can go, but I want ta see ya tomorrow ta make sure everything is still okay. Ya hear me Vin Tanner?"

"Don't worry Nathan, I'll make sure he comes." I replied before Vin could protest.

"Cain't believe my own sister's turnin' against me." Vin muttered as he finished buttoning his shirt.

Nathan ignored him and turned to me. "Ya make sure he takes it easy."

"I will." We left the clinic and returned to our room. I managed to convince Vin to rest until supper...my puppy dog eyes do work sometimes! Unfortunately, after supper Vin decided to address my recent behavior.

"I spoke with Chris. He said he understands why ya told 'em no, an wanted me ta tell ya yer off the hook with him. But…" Vin continued when he saw me smile. "Ya ain't with me, so's ya cain jist wipe that smirk off yer face."

"Aw Vin…"

"Don't." he warned. I immediately shut my mouth. "Now, I done some ponderin' on what ya said, an I come ta a decision." He stood up. "I tole ya I's gonna take yer britches down an use my belt on ya if'n ya used yer gifts without me or Standing Fox with ya, didn't I?"

I gulped. "Y-Yes sir. But I only did it cause I was worried."

"I know. Which is why I's not gonna do that." I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. "But, ya still disobeyed me. An what happens when ya do that?"

I dropped my head in defeat. "Ya spank me."

He moved the chair to the middle of the room. "Let's git it over with." I went to his side and waited for the dreaded 'drop yer britches' command... Ya didn't think I was gonna do it voluntarily did ya? I was surprised when it didn't come. Instead, he picked me up and placed me over his knee. Five spanks later, he stood me up.

"If'n this happens again, I will take my belt ta ya. Understand?"

"Ya mean were done?" I asked in amazement.

Vin nodded. "I understand why ya did it, but ya still had ta be punished fer disobeyin' me. Figure five was 'nough. Less'n ya think ya need more."

"Oh no…five was plenty." I stated adamantly and rubbed my backside.

Vin smiled and took my hand. "C'mon. Mrs. Whitaker has apple pie fer dessert."

"True, I's fine. I don't need Nate pokin' at me no more." Vin whined.

"Is that whinin I'm hearin?" I said in perfect imitation of Vin.

"Yep." He replied smugly. "What ya gonna do 'bout it?"

I gave him an evil grin. "Nettie's in town."

"Ya wouldn't!"

"Try me." I stepped closer to him. "Alls I gotta do it tell 'er ya wont go see Nathan. Then it'll be your backside gettin' busted 'stead of mine."

I heard him gulp. "N-Now True, there ain't no need fer that. I's jist joshin' ya." He picked up his hat. "C'mon, best not keep 'im waitin."

"Knew ya'd see it my way." I giggled.

20 minutes later, Nathan had given Vin the okay to resume normal activities an sent us on our way. We met up with Chris outside the jailhouse and sat down with him.

"Who's Buck's new girl?" Vin asked when he saw Buck smooth talking a potential conquest.

"She ain't his. But he sure is trying." Chris answered. We watched him put her arm around the woman.

"Looks like she is now." Vin remarked.

"Not for long." I stood up and headed in Buck's direction.

"If he gits mad at ya, I ain't helpin ya!" Vin called after me.

"Fine!" I hollered back. I waited until I was a few feet from Buck.

"PAPA!!" I yelled and threw my arms around his legs. "Papa ya came back!"

"What ya doin? Git outta here." He said crossly.

"But papa, I ain't seen ya in a few days." I let a couple tears roll down my face. "Me an mama's been waitin fer ya at the store."

"Will ya quit it! I ain't your daddy." Buck pushed me away and turned to the woman. "I don't know what she's talkin 'bout. She ain't my kid!"

"How can ya say that papa? Don't ya love me?" I cried.

"Shhh, little darling." The woman soothed. "I'm sure your daddy loves you very much." She suddenly turned and slapped Buck across the face. "How could you? I don't ever want to see you again!"

"But she ain't mine! Wait!" Buck yelled as she got up into her wagon and left. When I was sure she was out of sight, I dropped the act and let out the laughter I was holding back.

"Trouble what's a matter with ya? I almost had 'er!"

"Sorry." I burst into hysterics. "Ya shoulda seen your face... 'She ain't my kid!'" I mimicked. "Very convincin'."

"Oh I'll show ya convincin'." Buck growled and grabbed my arm.

I sobered up immediately. "N-Now Buck. I was just foolin' around. Cant ya take a joke?"

He scooped me up and carried me into the alley. "What're doin?" I asked worriedly. He walked over to a barrel, sat down and dropped me over his knee. "Wait!" I pleaded. "C'mon Buck. I was just kiddin'!" I threw my hands behind me to cover my backside. "Don't!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blister your backside."

My mind raced. "Uh…cause ya love me?"

"Not good 'nough." He stated and lifted his hand as if to spank me. Next thing I know I'm being tickled to death. "Stop! I'm gonna pee!" I gasped out between giggles. He flipped me back into a sitting position.

"I do lave ya Trouble, but I ain't too happy with ya right now."

"Aw c'mon Buck." I turned on the puppy dog eyes. "I said I was sorry…really, really sorry. Please forgive me? I'll never do nothin like that again. I promise."

"Oh, all right." He set me down and swatted my backside. "Get on outta here."

He didn't need to tell me twice. I ran back to Vin and Chris who, by the way, were laughing their asses off. "Whew! That was close."

"Almost get your backside tanned?" Chris asked.

"Yep. But a few tears and some puppy dog eyes an he couldn't do it."

"Boy, I's sure glad they don't work on me no more or I's never get ya ta mind." Vin said as he picked me up. "C'mon, I want yer homework finished 'fore supper."

"Aw Vin…why?" I whined.

"Cause we're goin ta Nettie's t'morrow an I want everythin ready so's we don't have ta do nothin in the mornin."

"This is soo not fair!" I pouted.

When I woke up the next morning Vin was already up so I headed downstairs to find him. I went into the kitchen, grabbed some food and sat down next to Nathan.

"Where's Vin?" I asked.

"He went out to Nettie's early this morning to help her get her place ready for all of us. He thought it'd be best to let you sleep in so ya won't be cranky this afternoon, so me an Josiah are taking ya out with us."

"Oh." I ate the what was remaining on my plate and snagged a biscuit from Nathan's. "When are we leavin'?"

"Probably within the next hour or so."

"Can I go play with Billy?"

"Don't see why not. But ya stay nearby. Ya don't want me to have to come lookin' for ya. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"All right, go on now."

I hugged Nathan and headed out to find Billy.

"Hey!" I turned to see who was yelling and saw Jonathan and his friends heading my way. I didn't want to get into any trouble today, so I kept walking toward the Clarion.

"Hey! I wanna talk to ya!" Jonathan said as he shoved me into the alley next to the saloon.

"What do you want?"

"I heard you don't have your knives no more. Guess you ain't so tough now that ya ain't got 'em, huh?"

"Ya still don't wanna mess with me." I said menacingly and tried to push past him but his friends stopped me.

"Why? Afraid that dirty, injun lovin', murderer brother of yours is gonna give ya 'nother whippin'?" he sneered.

I stepped up close to him. "What did you say?"

"Ya heard me. Your brother ain't nothin but a dirty, injun lovin' tra…"

That was as far as he got before my fist slammed into his mouth. "Ya wanna fight? Lets fight!" I yelled.

Jonathan tackled me and I fell head first, smacking my forehead on the edge of the boardwalk. We wrestled on the ground, trading punches and kicks until I managed to get on top of him. To my surprise, he immediately rolled me off him and pinned me to the ground. I looked up into his face. "Well, well. Someone's taught ya how to fight. Guess I wont go easy on ya then."

Since I was a lot smaller, the hold he was using was worthless. I drew my knee up and jammed it into his stomach, effectively knocking the wind out of him. I scrambled out from under him and stood up. "Come on! You can do better than that!" I jeered.

I felt one of his friends grab me from behind. He was much bigger than me and was able to hold me with my feet off the ground. The position reminded me of the one the Detainers used when they killed my brother. Something inside me snapped. I threw my head back into the boy's face. He yelled out, dropped me and grabbed his face. I turned and saw the blood pouring out of his nose and smiled. "That wasn't a smart move."

I caught Jonathan coming towards me out of the corner of my eye and swung around. He rammed into me and we hit the ground. He climbed on top of me and had me pinned again, except this time, he actually had me in a good hold. I quickly ran through all the training the clan gave me and gave him an evil grin. "Sorry, you lose."

I arched my back, effectively throwing him off balance, and pushed him off. His left arm was the closest body part I could reach, so I spun around and wrapped my legs around it in a scissor hold and started to apply pressure. "Ya give?" I asked.

"Ahhh…Fuck you! Ow… No sister of a murderin' tracker is gonna beat me." He yelled as he tried to break loose.

I saw red. Before I realized what I was doing, I flipped over and felt the bone between my legs snap. I heard Jonathan's scream and saw people coming down the alley to see what happened. I released his broken arm and rolled away.

"True!" I sat up and saw Mary running to me. "Are you all right?" She asked, grabbing my chin and looking into my bloodied and bruised face. I nodded.

Nathan showed up a few seconds later. He moved to Jonathan's side and carefully picked up his arm. "Arm's broke. How did it happen?"

"She did it." He cried and pointed at me.

Nathan swung his head around. "You did this? How?"

I felt myself coming out of my post fight fog and was startled when I saw the damage I did to Jonathan. Tears came to eyes. "Y-yeah. We was fightin'. I didn't mean to. Honest." I cried.

Nathan saw my tears and came to my side. "Are ya all right?" He asked softly. I nodded. He turned to Mary. " I gotta get these two fixed up. Would ya mind sendin' Billy ta find Josiah and tell him ta come ta the clinic?"

"Sure Nathan. Then I'll come get True cleaned up some so you can check her over."

"Thanks Mary."

Nathan took both of us to the clinic. He set Jonathan on the bed and had me sit in a chair on the other side of the room. "You wait here for Mary. Hear?"

"Yes sir." I said through my tears. I had no idea why I was so upset. I'd hurt and killed people before. //Yes, but that was war, this was just a street fight with a bully. There was no reason to hurt him// the voice in the back of my head pointed out.

A few minutes later, Mary came up and started cleaning the dirt and blood off my face. "There, now let me have a look." She tilted my head towards her. "Looks like you'll have quite a shiner and you might need stitches in that cut over your eye. Here." She handed me a rag. "Hold this on the cut to help stop the bleeding. I'm going to help Nathan with Jonathan. You stay here, okay?"

I nodded. "Yes ma'am."

I sat there for what seemed like hours before Josiah showed up. I ran to him as soon as he entered the room. "'Siah'". He scooped me up into a big bear hug. " I-I didn't m-mean t-to. H-honest I d-didn't." I sobbed.

"Shhhh, it's okay." He soothed. When my sobs turned into hitching breaths pulled me away to look at me. "Better?"

I nodded. He set me down, picked up the rag I dropped when I ran to him and held over the cut. "Think ya can tell me what happened?"

"I-I don't know. One minute we was fightin, the next his arm was broke."

Josiah gave me a confused look. "How bout you start from the beginning?"

"Jonathan was sayin bad things 'bout Vin. I tried to walk away but he called him a 'dirty, injun lovin, murderin tracker' an then I hit him."

"You threw the first punch? True…"

"I know, I know. I shouldn't have, but he just wouldn't shut up. We rolled around a while an then I got his arm in a scissor lock. I asked him if he gave in an he said 'No sister of a murderin' tracker is gonna beat me'. I don't know how, but next thing I know, his arm's broke."

Nathan had finished with Jonathan and caught the last line. "It broke when you flipped over." He squatted down. "Now, lets get you taken care of."

It took seven stitches to close the cut over my eye. When Nathan finished, I looked up. "Nathan, I didn't mean to hurt him. Honest."

He pulled me into a hug. "I know. But we'll talk about that later when we get to Nettie's."

Nettie's? I had forgotten Vin was waiting for us there. The thought of what he was going to do to me got me crying again. "V-Vin's gonna kill m-me!"

Josiah pulled me onto his lap. "I expect he'll be a might upset, but I don't think he'll kill ya."

"'But you do believe me 'Siah, right? You believe me when I say I didn't mean to hurt Jonathan, don't ya?"

"Sure I do. The question is, do you believe yourself?"

"I don't know, I guess so. It's jist once I started fightin' all my instinct's kicked in an I couldn't seem to stop."

"Now ya know why Vin doesn't want ya fightin'. He knew something like this could happen." Josiah gave me a big bear hug then slapped my leg. "C'mon. We've got to get to Nettie's or Vin'll send out the search party."

"Cant I ride Eavan?" I asked.

"Now ya know Vin doesn't want ya ridin her when he's not with ya. I ain't about to go against his wishes." Nathan responded as he mounted up. "C'mon ya can ride with me. I wanna keep an eye on that hard head of yours."

I grabbed his extended hand, swung myself up into the saddle and leaned back into Nathan's arms. We had been riding for a few minutes before I worked up the courage to ask the question on my mind. "Ya think Vin'll be real mad? I mean, he wont get so mad he'll send me away, will he?"

"True, nothing you do could make Vin do that. He loves you more than life itself." Josiah said with conviction. "He'll be mighty upset, so don't think it's gonna be easy, but he forgive ya in the end."

"I sure hope so. Are ya gonna make me tell 'im?"

Nathan looked at Josiah. "Me an Josiah talked 'bout that. We're not sure how Vin's gonna react, so it'll be best if we tell him."

"How we gonna git 'round him? As soon as we pull up in the yard he'll come out."

"Well, once we get there ya go on into the house. Me and Nathan'll keep him distracted so he don't see ya."

I gave a audible sigh of relief. "Thanks. An could you try ta keep him from yellin'? I get really nervous when he does that. It's just not natural."

"Vin doesn't yell." Nathan pointed out.

"Oh yes he does! I've witnessed it first hand. He don't do it often, only when he's really pissed, but it's a scary sight ta behold."

"We'll do our best. Can't guarantee anything, though." Josiah answered.

"I know. But at least ya can say ya tried." I yawned. I was pretty tired after all that fighting, so snuggled into Nathan's chest and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up just before we pulled into Nettie's yard. I heard Josiah talking to someone and turned to see who.

"Hey Ezra." I whispered keeping my head down so my hat hid my face. "Where's Vin?"

Ezra gave me a puzzled look. "In the barn with Mr. Larabee and Mr. Dunne. It appears Black injured his foreleg while on our little expedition." He stepped closer. "May I ask why are you whispering?"

"It's a long story…" Nathan began but was interrupted after Erza got a good look at me.

"Good lord, what happened to your face?"

"Uh, I got inta a fight." I mumbled.

"A fight! Mr. Tanner is going to surely have a conniption..."

"Which is why you are going to take True into the house while me an Nathan tell him what happened." Josiah finished.

Ezra smiled. "I understand." He held his arms out to me. "Madame."

I reached out, let him pull me off the horse and carry me to the house. Along the way I told him what happened. We had almost reached the safety of Nettie's kitchen when disaster struck.

"True, Ezra." Chris greeted as we crossed the threshold.

"Uh…h-hi Chris. I thought ya was out in the barn with Vin?" I said as Ezra set me down.

"Was. Came in to clean up some." He grabbed my chin and turned me head from one side to the other. "What happened?"

"Uh…I um…" I stuttered as he glared at me.

"Mr. Larabee, it appears our little pugilist took it upon herself to defend Mr. Tanner's good name."

"That right?"

"Um, yeah." His glare intensified. "I mean, yes sir."

"After Vin told you he didn't want you fighting. Not a good move."

"No shit!" I snapped sarcastically. Chris grabbed my shoulder, turned me sideways and delivered a hefty swat to my backside. " OW!"

"Watch your mouth."

"Sorry."

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be when Vin finds out."

"Ya think?" I answered smartly before my brain could stop me. "OUCH!" I quickly moved my hands behind me to protect my rear from anymore blows.

"Drop the attitude. Now." Chris was about to continue when a yell from outside grabbed our attention. "SHE DID WHAT?!"

I looked up at Ezra. "Please tell me that wasn't Vin."

Ezra looked out the window. "Regretfully, it was."

Chris took my hand ,led me into the kitchen and pushed me into a chair. "Me and Ezra are gonna go outside and see if we cant get Vin to calm down some before he comes in here. You stay put. You hear?"

"Yes sir."

I waited for them to leave, then jumped up to see what was going on…and wished I didn't. I felt me knees go weak as I watched Vin storm towards the house.

Vin rushed into the kitchen and pulled me into a strong embrace. "Ya all right?" He let go and held me away from him to get a look at my face.

"Uh-huh. Looks worse than it is." I said, startled by his actions. I felt relief spread through me when he pulled me back into a hug, assuming he wasn't angry with me over the fight. Then I heard the most frightening sound imaginable…Vin growled.

The last time I heard that sound come from Vin was when the some Bounty Hunters were chasing us. He ended up killing both men. My heart started to race and I tried to pull away but he held fast.

"WHAT IN TH' HELL DID YA THINK YA WERE DOIN'?" He yelled and let one of the hardest spanks I'd ever experienced fall onto my backside.

"OUCH! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I cried and managed to pulled away. Vin started towards me. The Gods must have been watching because they sent an angel down to save me. I ran and hid behind her skirt.

"Vin Tanner ya leave that girl be. Ya ain't gonna punish her bein' as angry as ya are now." Nettie said in a tone that brooked no arguments. Vin stared, and for a moment I thought he was actually going to risk her wrath and argue, but he turned an stalked to the other side of the room.

"Now, ya go on outside an settle yourself down. Once ya can control your anger ya let me know an I gladly let ya have a go at this hooligan."

'Hey!" I yelled indignantly.

"And you." Nettie swung her gaze to me. "Ya set yourself at that table an don't even think 'bout movin'. Ya hear me?"

All my anger disappeared as I took in the look she was giving me. "Yes ma'am."

"Vin, ya hard of hearin'? I tole ya to git on outside an cool down, now go." She popped him in the rear with the wooden spoon she was carrying.

"Ow! Nettie I…" Vin started to say but got a look at Nettie's face and closed his mouth. "Yes ma'am." He grounded out and stormed out the door, letting it slam loudly behind him.

Vin angrily split the log in front of him with an axe. He'd been splitting wood for the past 15 minutes and was finally calming down.

"Hey Cowboy." Chris said as he sat on the step across from where Vin was working. "You don't calm down soon, Nettie ain't gonna have to worry about needing wood for the winter."

Vin stopped and eyed the stack behind him. He threw the axe to the ground and sat next to Chris. "Damn it, what was she thinkin? This is exactly th' reason I tole her not ta fight!"

"I know. What're gonna do?"

"Been thinkin on that. I got somethin in mind that'll get her attention, jist don't wanna do it."

"Switch?" Chris asked.

Vin nodded. "Cain't think of anythin else…jist hate havin ta do it. Why cain't she learn from being kept in her room or having ta go ta bed early?"

"Cause she has a wild spirit."

"Ya got that right. " He stood up. "Well, reckon I best git this over with. Would ya go tell her ta meet me in th' barn?"

Chris nodded and headed into the house.

I could tell from the look on Chris's face when he entered the kitchen that it was time. My eyes filled with tears. "Vin waitin for me?"

"Yep. Wants you in the barn."

I stood up and headed for the door, but Nettie stopped and pulled me into a hug. "Don't make this any harder for him or yourself. Just do as he says an it'll be all over."

"Yes ma'am." I mumbled and headed out to the barn.

Vin looked up when I entered. "Come on over here, we need ta talk." He directed me to a hay bale and we both sat down.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know. Jonathan was just itchin' for a fight, so I gave it to him."

"Christ True, ya broke his arm! That ain't just a fight."

"I don't know what happened…it was like I was in some sorta fog. One minute we was fightin, next his arm was broke."

"Did ya start it?"

I briefly thought about lying, but squelched the idea immediately. "Yes sir."

"Why did ya hit him?"

I wasn't sure I wanted to answer that, so I remained quiet.

"Hénová'e tséhéseoomôse?" he asked again, this time in the language. I knew that was his signal to answer the question, immediately, unless I wanted things to get a lot worse.

"He was sayin mean things 'bout ya. Called ya a dirty, Indian lovin' tracker an said ya was a murderer. But that ain't true!"

"True, ya cain't let what people say 'bout me bother ya."

"I tried not ta…really. But when he said ya was a murdered..."

"Ya shoulda jist walked away." He finished for me. "Look, I know ya are trained ta fight an kill. But ya haven't learned how ta control those urges inside ya that tell ya ta hurt someone. That's why I tole ya not ta fight. I knowed somethin like this could happen."

"That's what 'Siah said." I replied miserably.

"Do ya think what ya did was wrong?"

Funny, I was just asking myself that same question. "I don't know. Usually, I don't feel anythin after hurtin' or killin someone. But this time, after I saw what I did ta him, I couldn't keep myself from crying."

"Why do ya think that happened?"

"Cause it was just street fight with a boy…not fightin for my life like I did on my world."

I could have swore I heard Vin sigh in relief. "Do ya understand why I'm gonna punish ya?"

"Yes sir."

He stood up. "Then lets get this next part over with so's we cain git past this." I froze when I saw what he had in his hand. "Ya ever been switched 'fore?"

I nodded. "Kieran used one on me once after I set a clan member's shed on fire." At Vin's questioning look, I gave a quick explanation. "I was getting back at him for tellin Kieran he saw me tradin with a dangerous race called the Enzi's…they kill anyone who doesn't make them happy."

"Surprised he didn't take care of that fer 'em when he found out." Vin muttered dryly as he stepped a couple feet away from the hay bale. "I'm gonna let ya keep yer britches on this time. But ya ever give me cause ta do somethin like this agin, your backside will be a bare as the day ya was born. Got me?"

"Yes sir."

"All right. Git yerself over th' hay bale."

Once I was in place, Vin let 5 consecutive licks fall…and I screamed bloody murder for each an every one of them. I have never experienced this kind of pain in my backside before…not even when Kieran did it. I don't know how long I laid there sobbing before I felt hands pulling me up off the hay bale. Vin sat down and cradled me to him.

"I don't wanna ever have ta do that agin. Understand?" Vin asked in a shaky voice. I didn't think I could manage speaking, so I just nodded. "C'mon. Let's git ya inta the house."

Two weeks later:

"Aw Chris! I just wanna go over to the pond." I whined.

"No."

"But why?"

"Cause you got yourself in trouble last night and your being punished."

"But it ain't fair I gotta stay in town for the next week. All I did was put a frog in Mrs. Whitakers water jug."

"True, I said no. End of discussion."

"Fine!" I stood up and headed for the door.

'Where do you think your going?"

"Ta sit out on the step…I am allowed ta do that ain't I?" I replied petulantly.

"You keep that attitude up, you ain't gonna be able to sit at all."

Warning! Warning! "I'm sorry, sir."

Chris nodded. "Go on. But don't leave that step."

"Yes sir." I stepped outside the jailhouse door and plopped myself down. I watched the stage come in and amused myself by guessing what the people who got off it did for a living.  
I got a little nervous when one of the men headed my way.

"I'm looking for Vin Tanner. Do you know where I can find him?"

Okay, I was not liking this. He didn't look like a bounty hunter, but I was suspicious anyway. "That depends on who's askin'?"

"I'm the Judge in these parts."

Judge? That cant be good. "Well, he ain't here so ya can just git back on the stage an get the hell outta here." I said, allowing my natural disdain for anyone in the judicial system to color my language.

"Excuse me?"

"Ya heard me. Go crawl back under whatever rock ya came from an leave us the fuck alone."

"True!" Two stern voices yelled simultaneously.

I spun around and was almost incinerated by the glares Vin and Chris were throwing at me. "What?" I asked innocently.

"Don't what me." Vin said angrily. "Apologize. Now!"

I held my ground. "Why? I didn't do anythin 'cept tell this Judge guy ta fu…I mean shove off." Whew! Glad I caught myself before I said the f-word in front of them...that be asking for trouble I didn't need.

Vin grabbed my arm. "S'cuse us Judge." He said and pulled me into the jailhouse. "We'll just be a minute."

Vin led me over to the desk and sat in the chair, pulling me between his legs in the process. "I heard what ya said ta th' Judge. Appears like we need ta have us 'nother talk 'bout bein respectful."

"What? He just some dumb judge. He don't deserve any respect."

I fought Vin's hands as he undid my pants. "He ain't some dumb judge, he's a friend of mine an Billy's grandpa." He draped me over his knee and bared my backside. "An it don't matter who it is, ya know better'n bein disr'spectful like that."

Vin's friend? Billy's grandpa? "But…Ow! Ouch!" I didn't get to say anymore as Vin began to turn my backside a lovely shade of red.

Orrin Travis could not believe the audacity of that little girl. "Who was that?"

Chris cleared his throat. "Uh, that was Vin's little sister, True."

"Vin's what?"

"His sister. Didn't Mary tell you?"

"I don't remember her saying anything." Orrin shrugged. "But you know the memory's the first to go." He turned when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Well, it's about time you got your sorry ass outta bed." Chris said as Ezra walked up.

"Gentlemen." Ezra winced when he heard a distinct sound coming from inside the jail. "I see our little miscreant has found trouble once again." He turned to the Judge. "Let me guess, you made the unfortunate decision to inform True of your profession where she then enlightened you on her opinion of said profession in a very discourteous and offensive manner."

"How in the world did you know that?"

"I am but a man of many talents." Ezra said enigmatically.

Chris smiled. "So, what brings you out here?"

Orrin frowned and pulled a telegram out of his jacket pocket. "Looks like I just met the reason."

"Excuse me?"

He handed the telegram to Chris. "I received this from a lawyer friend of mine. He said he was contacted by a Mr. Samuel Baker regarding an issue with his son, Jonathan. Apparently he wants to press charges against Vin's sister for something that happened in a fight. Naturally, when he saw the telegram came out of Four Corners, he contacted me. Mind explaining to me what happened?"

"True broke Jonathan's arm in a fight."

"She what?"

"Look, why don't we wait for Vin to finish, uh, discussing things with True? We can straighten this out then." Chris suggested.

Orrin smiled at the sounds coming from inside. "She usually talk to people like that?"

Chris gave a small laugh. "Not as often as she used to. Vin's discussions can be mighty persuasive."

Minutes later, Vin directed a very contrite True over to Orrin. "Go on."

"I'm sorry for bein disrespectful ta ya." She said into her chest.

Orrin grabbed her chin and tilted it up so he could look at her. "It's okay, just don't let it happen again."

"Yes sir."

Chris turned to Vin. "We've got a problem. Lets go on back inside."

I waited for the men to get settled around the office before deciding who I was going to stay with. Since Chris was standing, I headed over to him. I smiled up at him when he pulled me back against his chest and draped his arms on my shoulders.

"So, what's goin on?" Vin asked.

Orrin explained how he received the telegram. "Mr. Baker has listed two instances that involve your sister and his son." He slipped his glasses on. "In the first, he say True pulled a knife on Jonathan without provocation."

"That's a bunch of shit!" I yelled in outrage. "Ow!"

"Watch your mouth." Chris growled before turning to Orrin. "Jonathan was pushing Billy around and took his candy. True came to his defense."

"Did you have to use a knife?" The Judge asked me.

I didn't know how to answer that. Thankfully Vin stepped in. "No she didn't. Which is why we had ourselves a little talk 'bout it an took all 'er knives away from 'er."

"All your knives?" Orrin asked.

I nodded. "Uh-huh." Vin cleared his throat. "I mean yes, sir."

"Never mind, I don't want to know. Let's move on. In the second he says that True started a fight which resulted in Jonathan's arm being broken."

"I didn't start that damn fight! He did!…Ouch!"

"I'm not going to tell you again."

I rubbed my backside and looked up at Chris. "Sorry."

"Did you break his arm?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm a little confused. Please explain to me how you managed to do that to a boy twice your size."

I saw Vin, Chris and Ezra exchange looks. "Judge, that's a pretty involved story." Vin replied.

"Vin, what are ya doin'?" I hissed.

"Sorry Sunshine, we gotta tell 'em everythin ta get this straightened out." Vin and Chris took turns explaining my past and how I came to be in Four Corners.

"Do you gentlemen really expect me to believe this story?" The Judge asked once they were through.

"Nope. That's why True's gonna give ya a little demonstration." Vin nodded towards Chris.

"Hey!" I yelled as his hands covered my eyes. "What are ya doin?"

"I ain't 'bout ta let ya see where yer tools are."

"Mr. Tanner, she is already aware of their location." Ezra pointed out.

"No she ain't. Are ya?"

I swallowed convulsively. Since Chris was still covering my eyes, I couldn't see Vin's face to judge how angry he was. "Uh…why wouldn't I know where they are? They's still in the desk drawer."

"Wanna try that agin? Specially since I know ya broke inta th' desk the day after I said ya couldn't have them. 'Magin yer were s'prised when they's wasn't there."

"You have to hide her, what did you call them…"

"Tools." Chris filled in.

"Tools from her?" Orrin asked.

"Judge Travis, our little juvenile delinquent over there cannot control herself when tempted." Ezra said and turned to Vin. "Smart move, Mr. Tanner."

"Chris, why don't ya turn 'er around, just in case." As soon as Chris turned me, I heard Vin get my tools out of their hiding place. "'K." Chris removed his hands. Vin walked over to me.

"Now, I's gonna let ya show th' Judge what ya cain do."

"All right!"

"But I 'spect ya ta put everything on th' desk as soon as ya are done showin' him. Am I clear?"

"Aw Maaan!" I replied dejectedly. I was really hoping to play with them a while. He handed my pouch, but didn't release it until I looked up at him. "An yer ta ONLY use these tools."

"Yes sir." I opened the bag and laid out the tools. I noticed the Judge's eyebrows raise, but that was his only reaction. "What do ya want me ta show first?"

Chris picked up a couple tools, handed them to me, then locked me in one of the cells. I took the pliable disc and held it up. "See how it's round? No way that's gonna open that jail cell, right?" I slipped it into the lock and was standing outside the cell within seconds. "Ta-da!" I giggled.

No reaction from the Judge.

I picked up the incising wire. "Uh, what do ya want me ta use ta show how this works?"

Vin opened a drawer and pulled out JD's little safe box. "Here. I'll fix it back up once yer done."

I carefully slid the wire down the space between the lid and bottom. "Watch closely!" I pulled the wire taut, waited for it to glow, then pulled it through the lock. I set it down and opened the lid. "Pretty cool, huh?"

And so I went, demonstrating all my tools. When I finished, I turned to the Judge. "Ya believe me yet?"

He looked at me. "Okay, you've got me interested, but you still haven't explained how a girl your size could take down a boy Jonathan's size."

Vin looked at me. "Ya think ya can do it?" he asked cryptically.

"Think so."

"All right. Boys step back." He moved everything out of the way, cleared a wide area on the floor and handed me a pencil. "This will be yer knife. Erza, time it. Ready?"

"Ready." Quicker than spit, Vin grabbed me and flipped me into his arms. Without thought, I swung my legs up, locked them behind his neck and let myself fall, effectively pulling Vin off balance. Since his center of gravity was off, I dropped my hands for support and flipped him over. He landed on his back, so I quickly straddled his chest, shoving my knees into his shoulder joints and rested all my weight on my legs. I flicked my wrist so the pencil fell out of my sleeve and held it to Vin's throat. "Ya give?"

"Yeah, I give." Vin replied. I didn't move. "True. We're done. C'mon, snap out of it."

I shook my head to get myself out of the zone I go into after a fight. "Sorry." I got off him.

Chris helped Vin off the floor. "Had me worried there pard. Didn't think she'd be able to stop."

Vin stretched his shoulders. "Well, me an Ez been workin with 'er so she can learn ta control them urges to hurt. Don't worry, she wont do anythin' to me." He turned to Ezra. "Well?"

"30 seconds. I do believe that's a new record."

"So Judge, that explain it fer ya?"

Orrin was in shock. "Yes, gentlemen. I do believe it does."

"Good. Now, how's we supposed ta straighten all this out?"

"Leave that to me. I'll get them to withdraw their complaint."

I felt my stomach growl. "All this workin's made me hungry. Can we go eat?"

I waited for everyone to agree before heading to the door. Ezra stopped me. "Princess, is it your intent to never sit down again?"

"Huh?"

"I am referring to your inexplicable urgency to end up over Mr. Tanner's knee so soon after your previous chastisement." He explained. "You may still have a chance of saving your backside from some unwanted attention by confessing now."

"Confessin'?" Vin questioned.

"Damn it Ezra, why do ya have ta be so good at watchin' people." I grounded out angrily and pulled the pliable disk out of my pocket. "Here." I dropped it back onto the desk and waited for the axe to fall.

The Judge looked on in amazement. "I didn't even see her take it."

Chris smiled. "And you wont. She's too good at it."

I slowly looked over at Vin. "I had ta try!" I squeaked out when I saw the look on his face. "Ow! Ouch!"

"Don't try it agin or yer backside is gonna get 'nother taste of th' switch."

I rubbed my rear. "I wont! I promise!"

"An don't think I missed th' cussin." He pushed me out the door. "After ya eat ya's gonna have yerself some soap fer dessert."

"Aw maan!" I groaned amid the others laughter.

Chris and Vin were sitting outside the saloon when Judge Travis came up to them. "Well, it's all taken care of. Mr. Baker was not happy to find out his son was starting fights with a girl half his size…and losing to her. From the sounds I heard coming from the woodshed, I don't expect him to be anymore trouble."

Vin stood up and offered his hand. "Thank ya. Don't know what we'd done if'n we couldn't get this set straight. Ya even need anythin', jist let me know. I owe ya one."

"Just don't let her get into any trouble that would bring her in front of me in an official capacity, and we'll call it even."

Vin laughed. "It's a deal." 

5 5

2 Months later

"Okay class, Christmas is next week, and I'd like to have some sort of show or play to put on for your parents and relatives." Miss Willis announced. "What do you think?"

An array of yeah's and let's do it's punctuated the air.

"Great. Any ideas?"

"Let's do T'was the Night Before Christmas." One student yelled.

"Yeah!" His classmates agreed.

Miss Willis smiled. "Okay! T'was the Night Before Christmas it is!" The rest of the school day was spent organizing the show.

I left the schoolhouse in utter confusion. I had no idea what Miss Willis and my classmates were talking about, so I decided to get some answers.

"'Siah?" I called when I entered the church. "Ya in here?"

Josiah stepped out of his room in the back and walked down the aisle to me. "Hey True. Did ya have a good day at school?" He asked and scooped me up into one of his big bear hugs.

"It was okay I guess." I played with his necklace. "'Siah, what's Christmas?" The look on Josiah's face made me think I did something wrong so I ducked me head. "Never mind. I didn't mean ta say anythin wrong."

"Sorry sweetheart." He apologized. "Ya didn't do anything. Your question just took me by surprise." He sat down and gathered me into his lap. "Do you know who Jesus is?"

"Yeah, sorta. I r'member hearin one of the elders talkin 'bout 'im."

"Well, Christmas is a holy day that celebrates the day he was born."

"Ya mean eveyone's getting 'cited for a birthday party?" I asked in amazement. "He musta been someone important."

"Oh he was. Let me tell you a story." Josiah proceeded to weave a tale about a man who saved mankind by dying for our sins.

"So this Jesus fellow's worshiped all cause he sacrificed hisself?"

"Yep."

"Oh." I tried to grasp everything he told me.

"Why did you want to know all this?"

"Well, Miss Willis wants ta put on play for this Christmas thing."

"What play?"

"Something 'bout a night 'fore Christmas. But I don't wanna do it."

"Why?"

I blushed. "Cause I don't know what everyone's talkin 'bout."

Josiah pushed me off his lap onto the pew. "I'll be right back."

A couple seconds, he came back with a book in his hand. He sat down and pulled me back into his lap. "Now, let's see." He flipped through the pages. "Ah, here we are. 'Twas the Night Before Christmas. Would you like me ta read it ta ya?" I nodded.

"''Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes the St Nicolas would soon be there."

"Who's that?" I interrupted.

"Who's who?"

"St Nicolas."

"Well, this story will help explain that. Why don't I finish it, and if you have any questions when I'm done, I'll answer them. Okay?"

"All right."

Josiah started reading again. "With mama in her kerchief and I in my cap…"

"True, it's kinda cold ta be sittin out here. What're ya doin?"

I looked up and saw JD pull his coat around him. "Just thinkin." I replied.

"'Bout what?" JD asked as he sat next to me.

"Christmas."

"What 'bout it?" I felt a small tear run down my cheek. "Hey…" He picked me up and settled me in his lap. "What's a matter?"

I buried her head into his chest. "Billy tole me I gotta git a present for all of ya, but I ain't got no money ta buy anythin'. I thought 'bout just takin stuff, but I don't think that'd go over too well."

"Ya got that right." JD hugged me close. "Why don't ya just make the gifts?"

"Make 'em? I ain't gotta buy 'em?"

"Nope. If fact, my mama always said she preferred gifts I made because they came from the heart."

"Really?"

"Yep."

I felt my heart lift. I knew just what I could make. I kissed JD's cheek and gave him a big hug. "Thanks! I know just what ta do." I ran for the schoolhouse hoping Miss Willis was still there.

"Miss Willis?" I asked timidly.

She turned around. "True, I thought you went home?"

"I did." I rubbed my ear nervously. "I just wanted ta ask ya somethin. It's kinda important."

She sat down at her desk. "What did you need?"

"Uh, ya know them paints ya have in yer desk?"

"Paints?" Her eyes narrowed. "How did ya know I had paints in my desk?"

Uh oh. "I uh, sorta found 'em when I was lookin through your desk."

"True…"

"I know. I shouldn't a done that, but what can I say , I was curious." I finished lamely.

She patted my head. "All right, I'll let it go, but don't let me catch you doing it again or we'll be having a talk with your brother."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "I wont ma'am. I promise."

She sat back in her chair. "Now, what about the paints?"

"I was sorta wonderin if I could borrow 'em."

"What for?"

I licked my suddenly dry lips. "I need 'em ta make some Christmas presents."

"I don't know. Those paints are special to me and are hard to come by. I had to send all the way to Boston to get them. You'll have to give me more information before I decide."

I wiped my sweaty palms on my pants. "I want to make pictures for everyone an I need the paint ta do it."

"True, you don't need my paints to do that. You can use a pencil."

"No I cant. It wont be the same. I need paint, an you're the only one I know that has what I need." I could see Miss Willis trying to figure out why this was so important. "Look, if I show ya somthin', ya promise ta keep it a secret?"

She nodded.

I opened one of my schoolbooks and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Here."

Miss Willis unfolded it. "My word. True, did you draw this?"

"Yeah." I replied shyly. "It's my horse Eavan."

"This is beautiful. It almost looks like a photograph."

"Just think how it's look if it was in colors 'stead of black an white." I said longingly.

Miss Willis chuckled. "Okay, okay, no need for dramatics. I'll let you use them."

"Thank you." I said and gave her a hug before I realized what I was doing. "Sorry."

"You're entirely welcome."

I started for the door. "Oh yeah." I turned back to Miss Willis. "One other thing. Would it be okay if I worked on these durin' recess an maybe after school? I don't want anyone to see 'em until Christmas."

"I don't have a problem with it, but I think your brother will want to know why your staying after school."

"Uh, maybe ya could tell 'em I helpin with the play?"

She smiled. "All right. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you again." I hollered and hurried out the door.

I stood behind the curtain peeking out into the crowded room. Today was the day of our play and I was extremely nervous. Lucky for me, I only had to read the story while the other acted it out.

Miss Willis stepped through the curtain and addressed the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats." She waited a moment. "Thank you all for coming. The children have worked very hard getting this play together, and I am pleased to say they managed to do it all in one week." She smiled when everyone applauded. "Now, without any further ado, the Four Corners School presents 'Twas the Night Before Christmas."

She stepped back through the curtain. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'm gonna be." I replied shakily.

"Don't worry, you'll do great."

The curtain opened and I started my narration. It only took 20 minutes to read, but it was the longest 20 minutes of my entire life. I as happy to say, I made it through without any mistakes. Once finished, I blushed when all the boys started hooting and hollering.

"Sunshine, ya did great." Vin said as he lifted me into his arms and gave me a hug. I was passed from person to person, receiving some sort of praise. By the time they were finished, I was beaming.

We stuck around until most if the people had left. "C'mon Sunshine, it's time ta go home."

I was already half asleep so I didn't struggle when Vin carried me back to the boardinghouse and up to our room.

Christmas Morning

I woke up when I heard Vin enter the room. "Hey Vin." I mumbled sleepily.

"Merry Christmas Sunshine. Time ta git up. We gotta git all the presents opened 'fore church services this morning."

Vin helped me into my slippers and robe before carrying me downstairs. I almost passed out when I saw all the gifts under the tree. "Wow!"

"Merry Christmas honey." Chris greeted with a kiss to my cheek. The others soon followed.

"Well, what're we waitin' for. Lets open some presents." Buck said enthusiastically. He handed one to me.

"Wait, I wanna everyone ta open my gifts ta ya 'fore I open anythin'." I protested. I went over to the tree, picked up seven flat packages from the pile, and handed them out. "But I want everyone ta open them one at a time…starting with Vin."

Vin carefully opened the wrapping. "My god, True." He help up the picture I painted of me and him riding Peso into the sunset with a fox and hawk, our animal spirits, in the distance. "Did you paint this?" I nodded. "Where did ya learn ta draw like this?"

"Kieran said I got it from my mama…she was an artist."

He gave me a big hug and kiss. "Sunshine, it's beautiful. I'll cherish it always."

I let him hold me a little longer before moving on. "Okay JD, your next."

JD ripped his gift open. He held up a painting of him on the front of a dime story cover. "This is amazing! I always wanted to be on the cover a one a these." He hugged me. "Thanks."

"Nathan." He opened his gift with surgical precision. He showed the others my painting of him with his medical equipment over a background of a doctor's certificate. "I ain't a doctor." Was all he could say.

"I know, but ya will be someday. 'Sides, I painted how I saw ya." I explained.

"True, this is the best gift I've ever gotten. Thank you."

"Ezra, you're up." He opened the paper with his delicate hands. "Princess, this is truly magnificent." He held up the painting of him sitting at a poker table with a royal flush fanned out behind him and a good bottle of brandy on the table. "You have my eternal gratitude."

I turned to Buck and saw his eagerness to open his gift. "Oh, all right, ya can go next." He ripped the wrapping off to reveal a painting of him and his mother. I heard him suck his breath in. "Trouble, how did you know what my mama looked like?"

"I saw that picture ya had of you an her when ya was a kid. I painted ya as ya are today an what I thought your mama would look like if she were still alive."

Buck crushed me in a big bear hug. "Thank you." He said before rubbing 'dust' out of his eyes.

I moved over to Josiah. "Open yours next 'Siah." Josiah slipped the paper off my gift. He let the others see my painting of his church as it will look once it's finished with a cameo of Josiah in the corner. "I have been truly blessed." He said and kissed my head.

The last one left was Chris. I walked over to him and put my hand on the gift. "This is the hardest thing I've ever painted. I'll understand if, after ya see it, ya don't wanna keep it."  
Chris gave me a questioning look before carefully removing the wrapping. His eyes misted over when he saw the likenesses of Sara, Adam and himself staring back at him. When he didn't say anything, I started talking. "When ya showed me that old picture ya had of 'em I noticed it was pretty burned up. I figured I'd just paint a new one for ya, this time with ya in it."

Chris's hands shook as he put the painting down and grabbed my shoulders. "I don't know what to say." His voice broke. "I don't know how you did it, but you captured them perfectly. Thank you." He stood up. "'Excuse me." He muttered before heading outside.

I saw all the men in the room wipe at their eyes. "Did I do somethin wrong?" I asked Vin worriedly.

"No Sunshine. I think ya jist took Chris by s'prise is all. He'll be back in a minute." Vin slid to the floor and crawled to the tree. "How 'bout ya open yer gifts now."

"Okay." I excitedly tore at the five gifts in front of me. When I was through, I had deck of cards and a book poetry from Ezra, a new shirt from Nathan, a pair of pants from Josiah, fishing pole from JD and a new bridle from Buck.

Chris returned by the time I thanked everyone. "Here. This is from me."

I opened the box and almost yelled out when I saw what was in there. I picked up the knife. "This is sooo cool!"

"Hold on minute." Chris grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "You've been begging me to teach you how to carve. Now, the only way I could convince Vin to let you have a knife was by agreeing to hold it for you and only let you use it when I'm with you. Do you understand?"

I was a little disappointed, but really wanted to learn to carve so I nodded. "Yes sir." I threw my arms around him. "Thank you!"

"Reckon I'm last." Vin handed me a large box. I carefully opened it and pulled out new boots and gloves. "I asked Hestaneoo'e ta make th' boots an gloves fer ya."

I jumped into Vin's lap. "They're just like my jacket! Thanks!"

He held up one more package. "Standin Fox asked me ta give this ta ya." I opened the pouch and dumped a replica of Vin's necklace into my hands. "He said it will help yer journey."

I slipped it on. "This is soo great." I looked at the others. "I never had a Christmas 'fore. Thanks for makin' my first so great. I love ya guys." I turned back to Vin. "I got somethin for Nettie an Mary too. Can I go give to 'em?"

"Not now. We gotta eat breakfast an git ready fer church services. Ya cain give 'em th' presents after church."

"Aw Vin, why do I gotta go ta church? I ain't never had ta go 'fore." I whined once we were back in our rooms.

"'Cause it's Christmas, an Nettie asked us ta come with 'er."

"But it's gonna be borin'…"

"True!" Vin said firmly. "I don't wanna have ta punish ya on Christmas, but I got no problem bustin' yer backside if'n ya keep on arguin an actin' up." He turned and pulled something out of the closet. "Now, hurry up an put this on. Nettie'll be here soon."

"I ain't wearin that an ya cant make me!" I yelled looking at the dress in Vin's hand with disdain.

"Don't take that tone with me." Vin warned. "Now, we are goin ta Christmas Services an ya are wearin a dress. End of discussion."

I crossed my arms and glared defiantly at Vin. "N…"

"True, I'm warnin ya, " Vin interrupted. "If'n th' word 'no' comes outta that mouth ya wont be able ta sit till next Sunday."

Uh-oh. "I wasn't gonna say no, I was gonna say…uh… not that dress. It's ugly." Whew!

"Then perhaps this one will be sufficient."

I spun around and saw Ezra holding a beautiful blue dress. "Uh…well I…uh…" I had no idea what to say. Just because the dress was pretty didn't mean I wanted to wear it.

"Mr. Tanner, if you will excuse us."

Vin threw up his hands in exasperation. "Fine. But I'm tellin ya now, if ya come down in anything other than a dress I'm gonna wear ya out. Understand?"

"Yes sir." I mumbled. Vin gave me one last look and left the room.

Ezra held the dress up to me. "Exquisite." He turned me towards the mirror. "Notice how the azure hue enhances your cerulean eyes. I can assure you, you will appear most sophisticated in this attire."

"But I don't want…" I paused when Ezra whispered something into my ear. "Oh, all right."

I waited for Ezra to leave the room before I pulled off my nightshirt and struggled into the dress. "Ezra, ya still out there?" I yelled.

I heard him open the door. "May I assume you need some assistance?"

"Yeah, I cant get the fuckin thing buttoned." Ezra turned me around to help…or so I thought. "OW! What ya do that for?" I whined as I rubbed my backside.

"A lady does not use such vulgar language." He admonished. "Now, please cease the massage you are performing on your buttocks so I can fasten your dress."

I felt his nimble fingers quickly do up the buttons. When he was through, he turned me around to face him. "Here are your shoes. When you have finished, I will attempt to tame your curls it some semblance of order."

10 minutes later, Ezra and I headed down to join the rest of the gang. I heard Buck let out a low whistle. "Well looky here. Have you ever seen such a pretty girl before?"

"Nope, don't believe I have." Chris responded and scooped me up into his arms.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Nettie asked.

"Yep." Vin replied as he took me from Chris, put me on the ground and helped me into my jacket.

"Then lets go."

I tried to make a run for it a few times on our way to the church, but Vin had a good grip on my hand. When we got there, we took off our coats and made out way into the cozy interior. I started walking towards the pews with Nettie, but was stopped by Vin.

"Give me the money."

"What money?" I asked innocently.

"Th' money Ezra paid ya ta wear this dress."

"He didn't pay me, I wanted ta wear it. It's pretty."

"Ya's already on thin ice, don't think it'd be a good idea ta add lyin' ta the mix. Now, hand it over."

"But…"

"Néhmetsêstse! (Give it to me!)." Vin demanded.

I sighed and pulled the dollar Ezra gave me out of my pocket. "Here."

"Ya cain jist put it right in th' donation box."

"The donation box! That means I'll never get it back. That's like sooo not fair. I ain't gonna do it." I replied insolently.

"That's it!" Vin angrily grabbed the coin from my hand and dropped it onto the slot. "I've had enough of yer lip. We's gonna have us a little talk once services are over, ya hear me?"

I gulped audibly. I knew what that talk was going to consist of. "I'm sorry, I'll behave." I said in a last ditch effort to save myself from a very uncomfortable evening.

"It's too late fer that. I already gived ya several chances ta behave an ya didn't take 'em." He took my hand again and headed over to Nettie. "An I warnin ya, in'f ya misbehave durin' services you'll feel my belt on your bare backside. Do I make myself clear?"

I hung my head in defeat. "Yes sir, perfectly."

Somehow, I managed to get through the long boring service with only a slap to my leg from Nettie. As we were filing out of the church, I reminded Vin about my other presents.

"Remember ya said I could give 'em out after services."

"I know. But we got some other things ta take care a first."

"Aw Vin, cant it wait till 'fore bed? I really wanna enjoy my first Christmas an I ain't gonna be able ta do that if I cant sit." I pleaded.

Vin stared at me for a minute before replying. "All right, but if'n a get inta any more trouble t'day I's ain't gonna be so understandin'."

I hugged him. "I wont do nothin else, I swear."

Mary ,Billy, Nettie and Casey joined us back at the boardinghouse after church. I ran to the tree and pulled out their gifts. "Nettie?" I waited for her to turn to me. "I made this for ya."

She opened the paper to reveal a painting of her ranch with me, Casey and Vin sitting on the porch. "True this is wonderful. I had no idea ya were so talented. Thank you." She picked up package and handed it to me. "An this is for you."

I ripped open the gift and held up the clothing inside it. "Uh, what is it?" I asked looking at the one-piece flannel suit.

"Well, I know ya hate wearin nightshirts cause ya get tangled up in 'em when ya sleep, so I made this up for ya sleep in." She took it from me. "See, it's just like yer long johns, only thicker. An there's still a flap so Vin can have easy access to yer backside." She teased.

"Hey, that ain't funny." I said remembering what I still had coming tonight. "But at least it wont be as easy a nightshirt." I giggled and hugged Nettie. "Thanks."

I stepped over to Mary. "Here." I handed her the gift. She carefully removed the wrapping. "Oh True." She whispered as she looked at the painting of her, Billy and Billy's pa. "How did you…"

"Billy showed me a picture of his pa once, so's all I had ta do was add you an Billy to it." I explained. "Do ya like it?"

"I love it." She kissed my cheek. "This if from me and Billy." She said and handed me a small box. I opened it carefully and gasped. Nestled in the box was a silver ring. "It looks just like the one my mama used ta wear."

"Billy told me about how your Mother's was stolen from you during a raid. I thought we'd give you a small piece of your past back to you." I launched myself into her lap and gave her a big hug. "Thank you."

We spent the rest of the day telling stories and singing carols. By the time supper rolled around I was starving. We sat down to a huge feast prepared by Mrs. Whitaker. We were almost finished when Buck spoke up. "So Ezra, tell me…how did ya get Trouble ta wear a dress?"

Ezra threw him a meaningful look, but as usual Buck didn't pay any attention to it. "I mean, we all know how much she hates them."

Before Ezra could make a verbal response, Vin jumped in. "Let's jist say that Josiah's donation box is a dollar richer t'day."

"What? Ya mean he paid ya?" Buck sputtered.

"Yeah, but Vin made me put it in the donation box when he found out." I scrunched up my face. "I still don't know how he knew."

Vin just smiled and winked at Ezra.

It took me a second to put it all together. "Ya mean Ezra told ya?" I asked in outrage.

"Not voluntarily I assure you." Ezra responded.

"Yeah right." I snarled and stood up. "Ya know I'm in trouble cause of your big mouth." I picked up a roll intending to throw it at him.

"True!" A hand closed around mine. I looked up to see Nettie stern face glaring back at me. "I know ya got better manners than that." She took the roll and put it back onto my plate. "Now, since ya cant behave yerself, ya can just go on up to yer room."

"But…"

"Go!"

I wasn't going down without a fight. "Aw Nettie…"

"True. Now." A different voice cut in. I looked over at Vin. I thought about continuing my argument, but the look Vin was giving me spoke volumes.

I sighed in defeat. "Yes sir."

I sat on the bed and nervously played with the hem of my dress as I waited for Vin. I mentally kicked myself for misbehaving at the supper table. Vin was already mad…I just added fuel to the fire. The door opened and Vin stepped inside.

"Ya got anythin ta say 'fore yer punished?"

I knew what I did today was wrong and couldn't think of a single thing I could say to save myself. "No sir."

He sat next to me. "Ya know I ain't all that mad over Ez payin' ya ta wear a dress…I knowed he was gonna do it as soon as I left the room. What I am angry 'bout is the way ya acted at the church. Ya know I don't take kindly to ya tellin me ya ain't gonna do somethin."

"I know."

He stood up. "Now, me an Ezra has us a little talk 'fore I come up here. He thought I should let ya choose yer punishment since he was partly the cause. So, ya got a choice…ya cain do chores for the next 2 weeks or ya cain be spanked."

I frowned. "What kinda chores?"

"Well, Josiah needs help at the church an I'm sure Nathan has some sheets an bandages that need washin'. Then there's Mrs. Whitaker. She could use some help with the dishes…" he let his voice trail off.

"Some choices." I huffed. Hmmm…chores or spanking…what's a girl to do? On the one hand, chores sound a whole hell of a lot better than a spanking…but I'll only feel the effects of the spanking for a day at the most…where as I'd be doing chores for 2 weeks. Damn, the decisions I have to make.

"Man, I cant believe I'm going ta say this." I took a deep breath. "I'll take the spanking."

Vin moved the chair to the middle of the room. "Let's git it over with."

I slowly walked over to his side. He put me over his knees, lifted my dress and pulled my bloomers and wool stockings down. Hell, this wasn't looking like such a good choice anymore.

"Ya know, I should make ya wear dresses more often…they's sure a lot easier than yer britches." Vin quipped.

"Don't even think 'bout it." I growled from my precarious position. I heard Vin snort before letting the first of many spanks fall.

"Well?" Ezra asked when Vin returned to the living room.

"Pay up!"

"What? Ya mean she took a spankin? What kinda kid chooses that?" Buck yelled as he handed 5 dollars to Vin.

"The kind of kid who realizes that the pain from a spanking only lasts a day at the most." Chris responded as he took 5 dollars from JD. "Sounds a lot better than 2 weeks of chores to me…at least after it's all over."

"Ya knew she'd choose the spankin? Didn't ya?" Buck accused.

Vin was about to reply when he was interrupted by a stern voice. "Vin Tanner! Ya should be ashamed of yourself gamblin' on Christmas Day!"

"Nettie?" Vin squeaked out. "I thought ya left already?"

"It's a good thing I didn't." She nailed each of the boys with a stern glare. "Behavin' like this on the lords day an bettin' over True's punishment…I should take a strap ta all of ya."

Chris glared right back. "Nettie…"

"Ya can just point that glare somewhere's else, Chris Larabee. Ya know it don't scare me."

Vin couldn't stop the laugh from slipping out. He paled when Nettie moved closer to him. "Think that's funny do ya?"

"No ma'am." Vin replied quickly.

She shifted her gaze to Ezra, Buck and JD. "Ain't none of ya too big for me ta tan yer britches. Ya jist remember that." She smoothed her dress down. "Now, all of ya hand over yer winnin's."

Nettie collected the money and turned to Josiah. "Mr. Sanchez, these gentlemen have decided to take up a collection." She handed him the money. "Please add this to your donation box."

"Yes ma'am."

"Aw Nettie that ain't fair!" Vin complained.

"Was for True." She said as she took his arm and started leading him to the kitchen. "Now, me an you are gonna have us a little discussion."

"But ya ain't gonna do nothin ta the others." He whined.

"Them others ain't like a son ta me. Now git!" She swatted his rear.

"Ow!

2 months later

"May we join you?"

Ezra looked up at the two men. "Certainly." He stood up. "Ezra Standish at your service."

"Blaed McDaniels." The taller man with light brown hair said. "That's my cousin Aidan O'Learey."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Ezra shuffled the deck. "What's your fancy?"

"5 card stud."

"Excellent choice." They played a few hands before Ezra spoke again. "So gentleman, what brings you to our humble abode?"

"We're looking for my sister."

"Perhaps I may be of assistance."

"Her name is True. She 9 years old, has blue eyes and light brown hair. She ran off a few months ago. We managed to track her here."

"True? True?" Ezra looked up in the air as if trying to remember. "No, I don't recall someone by that name or description residing in this area."

"You're sure?" Aidan asked.

"Positive. I believe I'd remember someone with such an unusual moniker." Ezra laid out his hand. "Full House."

Both men threw their cards onto the table. "Well gentlemen, it's been a pleasure." Ezra swept up his winnings. "But duty calls."

"Chris, we have a problem." Ezra said as soon as he entered the jail. "The Observers are here."

"WHAT?!" Chris bolted out of his chair. "How did you find this out?"

"They came into the saloon."

Chris ran his hand through his short blond hair. "All right. Vin's out at Nettie's. You go saddle up Eavan and Ace. I'll go get True from school and meet you at the livery."

"Excuse me, Miss Willis? May I speak with you?"

"Certainly Mr. Larabee. Class please continue reading, I'll be right back." She stepped outside with him. "What can I do for you?"

"We have a problem and need to get True out of town. I've come to get her."

"True isn't in school today. Billy said she was ailing."

"He did, did he. Excuse me." He stepped around her and poked his head into the room. "Billy. Out here. Now."

Billy jumped when Chris called his name. Ever since Chris and his ma got engaged, Chris had taken over disciplining him in the rare cases he misbehaved. He'd been on the receiving end of that tone of voice before…and it scared the hell out of him. He got out of his seat and went outside. "Yeah Chris?"

"Where's True?"

"True? Uh…she's…uh…"

"Don't even think of lying to me young man." Chris said sternly. "I want the truth and I want it now."

"But I promised…"

"Billy! You've got 2 seconds to answer me before I turn you over my knee."

All pretenses of protecting True flew out the window with that statement. "She's out at Findley's Barn. She tried to make me come with her but I didn't want to get into trouble."

"Findley's Barn?" Chris questioned. "Is that the barn we've told you two to stay away from?"

"Uh-huh."

Chris pinched the bridge of his nose. "All right. Go on back inside."

"Ya mad at me Chris?" Billy asked.

"No. I'm not mad, but I'm not all that happy you were going to cover for True. We'll be discussing that later though. Go on back to class."

"Yes sir."

Chris turned to Miss Willis. " If anyone comes asking for a girl matching her description, you've never seen her."

"Mr. Larabee…"

"Please. It a matter of life and death for True. I promise I'll explain everything later."

"Okay. I wont say anything."

Chris touched the brim of his hat. "Ma'am."

"We've got another problem." Chris advised Ezra once he got to the livery. "True's playing hooky from school and is out at the old barn we've told her not to go near. Get her and take her to Nettie's. I'll let the rest know and keep an eye on our visitors."

"On my way."

Ezra pulled Ace to a halt when he saw True climbing through the framework of Findley's barn. He saw her look up at him. "Uh, Hi Ezra." She called down to him.

"True, come down from there. Now."

"Aww, c'mon Ezra…I'm having fun. I ain't gonna fall or nothin." She replied and walked across another beam.

Ezra dismounted. He had almost reached what was left of the building when he heard True scream. He ran towards the last place he saw her and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her hanging by her hands off one of the beams.

"I'm stuck." She giggled.

She wasn't that high up, so Ezra was able to reach up and help her down. Once she was in his arms, he smother her in a huge hug. After a few moments he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "You just scared years off my life, young lady." He said angrily. Before True could reply she found herself on the receiving end of several good swats to her backside.

Ezra stood her up. "I've got Eavan outside." He took her hand. "Let's go."

Whoa, what just happened? Ezra has never spanked me before. I rubbed my rear as Ezra pulled me over to the horses. "Where we goin?"

"To Miss Well's homestead."

I wiped my eyes and nose on my sleeve. "Nettie's? Why we goin there?" I asked. The look Ezra gave me spoke volumes. "Observers are here, ain't they?"

"I'm afraid so. Vin is at Nettie's. Chris will meet us out there when everything's clear." He helped me up into my saddle. "Owww…" I whined when my butt hit the hard leather.

""You caused your own discomfort. And I am certain Vin will have much to say about you not being in school and playing in an area that is off limits to you." He mounted Ace and turned him towards Nettie's. "Let's go."

I had never been so relieved to see Nettie's place. I jumped of Eavan and rubbed furiously at my inflamed rear. About that time, Vin stepped outside.

"Nétaéšêhósêtónêšéve? (What did you do this time?)" He asked crossly.

"What makes ya think I did somethin?"

"Cause yer rubbin' yer tail like it was on fire."

"Ezra spanked me." I said petulantly. "Can you believe that?"

"Ez? Fer real?"

"I assure you Mr. Tanner, I had due cause. In fact, what has transpired is the reason we are out here." Ezra told Vin about the Observers. "Unfortunately, young True decided to be truant from school and amuse herself by scaling Findley's Barn."

Vin looked like he was ready to spit nails. "What did I say 'bout ya goin off on yer own without tellin anyone? Let alone playin hooky?" Vin nodded toward the barn. "Girl, I's gonna tan yer hide good. Go."

"But Ezra just spanked me." I whined.

"Taanáasêstse! (Go!)."

I kicked the ground angrily stomped into the barn.

I laid on Casey's bed trying to will the pain from my backside. Not only did Vin whip me, but when I came inside, Nettie added a few swats and told me I was to stay in Casey's room until supper. I rolled onto my back without thinking and quickly flipped back over…Bill Travis was going to pay for telling on me.

Two days later, Chris came out to Nettie's and told us the Observers moved on. We gathered out gear, thanked Nettie and headed back to town with Chris. As soon as we had the horses bedded down I went searching for Billy.

I found him playing in the alley next to The Clarion. I quietly snuck behind him and grabbed him in a headlock. "Ya made a big mistake tellin on me." I growled in his ear. "Ya best watch out cause I'm gonna get ya back. An if ya tell anyone 'bout it, I'll do ta ya what I did ta Jonathan." I let him go and disappeared into the street.

Mary watched as Billy picked at the food on his plate. He'd been acting strange for the past week. She decided to get to the bottom of it.

"Billy, honey. You haven't been eating or sleeping right for the past week. What's the matter?"

"Nothin."

"It doesn't look like nothing to me. Please tell me."

Billy stood up so quickly he knocked over his chair. "Damn it, I said nothin'. Now leave me alone." He screamed and ran up to his room.

Mary was stunned. Billy had never spoken to her like that before. She wasn't sure how long she sat there, or when the tears of frustration started, but she didn't try to stop them.

"Mary?"

Mary looked up and saw Chris standing in the doorway. "Chris!" She hastily dabbed the tears from her eyes.

Chris knelt down next to her. "Mary, what's the matter? You all right?"

"I'm fine." She whispered.

"Then why are you still crying?" Chris asked and gently wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"It's Billy. He's been acting strange all week and hasn't been sleeping well. I know something's bothering him. Just now, when I asked him what was wrong, he jumped up from his seat, cussed at me and told me to leave him alone."

Chris's mouth set into a tight line. "He did? He knows better than that." He stood up and headed for the stairs. "I'm gonna go have a little talk with him."

Billy threw himself on his bed. He could not believe he just spoke to his mother like that. He desperately wanted to tell her that True has been making his life a living hell for the past week. Of course, outwardly, everything looked okay between them, but so far this week, she 'accidentally' hit him in the head with a ball and tripped him down the stairs. His worry over what True was going to do to him next was causing him to lose sleep and his cowardice over defending himself made him angry. He heard footsteps outside his room, then a knock.

"I told you to leave me the hell alone!" He yelled in answer. The door flew open.

"Don't take that tone with me young man." Chris warned.

Billy fell out of bed. "Chris!" He stood up and brushed himself off. "What're doing here?"

"I came to see your ma. Imagine my surprise when I found her crying at the table. Then I find out you were the cause."

"I-I didn't mean to y-yell at h-her." Billy stammered.

"No? Then why did you?"

Billy just dropped his chin to his chest. Chris sat on the bed and pulled Billy onto his lap. "Your ma says you ain't been actin right."

"There ain't nothin wrong. She's the one actin funny, botherin' me with all of her questions."

Chris took his chin and forced him to make eye contact. "She's worried about you. Now, unless you can give me a good reason for cussing and yelling at your ma, you're gonna be taking a trip over my knee."

Billy bit his lip. He definitely didn't want to be spanked, but he couldn't tell him. He wrenched his chin free and let it drop back to his chest.

"Billy I'm giving you a chance to avoid a sore backside. You can tell me." Chris said gently.

Billy kept looking at the floor.

Chris sighed. "All right, if that's the way you want it." He stood Billy up and drew him across his knee.

Ten minutes later, Billy was standing in front of his ma rubbing his backside. "I'm sorry for yellin at ya and for sayin those bad words." Billy said through his tears.

"It's all right." Mary pulled him into a hug. "I forgive you."

Chris waited for Mary to release him. "All right. Go on back to you room and get to bed."

Billy kissed his ma and hugged Chris. "Yes sir. Good night."

I smiled when I heard Chris tell Vin what happened last night. It was exactly what I was hoping for. All that was left to do was put my last plan into motion. I slipped the smoke bomb I made into my pocket and headed off to school.

I still hadn't figured out how to pull off what I had in mind. Somehow I needed to get Billy in the schoolhouse alone so it would look like he set the bomb off. Luckily, Billy provided the answer for me.

"Billy Travis." Miss Willis said sternly. "Since you cant seem to pay attention, you will remain after school and we will review your lessons again."

"Yes ma'am." Billy replied quietly.

I was starting to feel a little bad about all the stuff I was doing to him, but then I remembered how sore my rear was after Vin and Nettie got a hold of it…he deserved everything he was getting.

Once Miss Willis dismissed class and went outside to see everyone off, I gathered my things, slipped the smoke bomb into the stove and quickly ran for the door. I had just walked past the general store when I heard something that sounded like a gunshot come from the direction of the school. I followed the crowd to see what happened.

What I saw was complete chaos. Miss Willis and Billy were outside watching the flames and smoke shoot out of the pipe on the roof. Chris, Vin and the boys were hurriedly throwing water on it to put it out. I racked my brain trying to figure out what I did wrong when I made the smoke bomb. All I used was a little gunpowder under the wick to make sure the bomb caught… oh shit! Guess I put a little too much.

Once the fire was out, I saw Chris and Vin talking to Miss Willis and Billy. I grinned in satisfaction when I saw Chris grab Billy's arm and drag him back to The Clarion.

Mission accomplished.

"But, I didn't do it!" Billy yelled as he struggled to get out of Chris's grasp.

Chris pushed him into his room and shut the door. "You were the only one in the schoolhouse at the time. Who else could have done it?"

Billy was at a loss for an answer. He knew who did it…he just couldn't tell anyone.

"Well?" Chris asked again. Billy just shrugged. "That's what I thought." Billy's eyes widened when he saw Chris take off his belt.

"Please Chris…I'm sorry." He pleaded.

He pulled Billy over his knee for the second time in two days. "So am I."

Chris stepped into the kitchen and saw Mary staring out the window over the sink. He went to her and put his arms around her.

"Why?" She asked into his shoulder.

"I don't know. He told me he didn't do it, but when I asked him who else could have he didn't have an answer."

"Is he all right?"

"He'll be sitting easy for a few hours, but other than that, he's fine."

"There has to be something else wrong. He's never acted like this before. I'm at my wits end."

Chris pulled her away and looked into her eyes. "I know. Look, me, Vin and True are going to my cabin this weekend. Why don't I take Billy with me? Getting him out of town for a few days will give you some time alone and give me a chance to get him to tell me what's been going on."

Mary kissed him tenderly. "You're wonderful, you know that?"

Chris smiled. "I try."

Three days later, I angrily followed Vin to the livery. "But Vin, why does he have to go with us? He's just gonna bother me."

"True, Billy's comin' with us. End of discussion. Now git Eavan saddled up so we can git goin."

"Maann, this totally sucks." I said and went to do as he told me.

We arrived at Chris's shack a little before noon. Me and Billy were sent to the barn to get the stalls mucked out and the tack room straightened while Vin and Chris started on the corral.

"So, ya enjoy the smoke bomb?" I taunted.

"Shut up True." Billy said through clenched teeth as he raked out one of the stalls.

I hopped up onto a rail and sat down. "I personally enjoyed seein Chris drag ya from the school ta the Clarion. There was no secret 'bout what was goin' ta happen once he got ya there. From what I hear, he whipped ya good."

"Shut up True!" Billy replied with more force.

I was about to say more but Vin came into the barn to check on our progress. "True, get off yer lazy ass an git started or I's gonna make it so's ya cain't sit."

I hopped down and picked up my rake. "Yes sir."

We had just finished when Chris called us for supper. I pushed Billy down and ran to the shack. "Where's Billy?" Vin asked.

"Don't know. He was right behind me."

Vin opened the door just as Billy hit the porch. "Ya okay?" I heard him ask.

"Yes sir. Just got some hay in my eye." Billy stepped in the room, quickly washed up and sat at the table.

That night after supper, Chris announced what our chores were going to be the next day.

"True, I want you to take care of the horses in the morning then start cleaning the tack." He turned to Billy. "I want you to clean out the woodshed and restack the wood. Whoever gets done first will help the other finish. Clear?"

"Yes sir." We replied in unison.

"Ya all right Cowboy?" Vin asked, startling Chris out of his thoughts.

"Yeah. Just worried 'bout Billy."

"Thought so." He handed Chris a cup of coffee. "Ya know, I think True might have somethin' ta do with how he's been actin lately."

"True? How so?"

"I's not sure. All's I know is she's been lookin a mite too pleased over somethin." Vin sipped at his coffee. "Ya ever wonder how Billy caused that fire?"

"Sure I have, but I ain't been able to come up with an answer."

"Townsfolk say there was a sound before they's saw the fire come out the pipe."

"What kinda sound?"

"Said it was sorta like a gunshot. Ya been missin any bullets or shotgun shells?"

"Nope."

"Well, I am. Somethin 'bout this whole mess ain't sittin right with me." They sat in silence for a few minutes before Vin stood up. "Well, I's gonna hit the sack. Ya comin?"

"In a while."

After breakfast the next morning, we headed off to do our assigned tasks. I didn't see Billy until after lunch. "You're not done yet?" I asked when I saw him still stacking the wood.

"Nope."

I sat down on one of the piles. "Man you're slow."

"Your supposed ta be helpin me." He pointed out.

"Yep I am."

Billy looked up at me. "Well, ain't ya gonna?"

I gave him a wicked smile. "Nope."

"Look, I'm tired of ya pickin' on me an makin' me do all the work. Ya got your revenge with the smoke bomb. Now leave me alone."

"That wouldn't be any fun, now would it? You screwed up when ya told on me. I aim ta make ya pay for a long time."

He threw down the log he was holding. "Well, I ain't gonna let ya do it no more."

"Really? How ya gonna stop me?" I stood up and moved closer to him. "Cry an hope I feel bad?" I goaded.

"Aaargghhh." Billy screamed and launched himself at me.

He managed to knock me down and punch me a few times before I wrestled him onto his stomach. I sat on his back and pulled his hands up and behind him. "OW!" He yelled out on pain. "Your hurtin' me."

"That's the idea." I snarled and pushed his hands up towards his head.

"AHHHH!"

"TRUE! GET OFF HIM. NOW!" Vin lifted me off Billy and carried me a few feet away. "What in the hell's a matter with ya?" He grounded out angrily.

"Me an Billy were just discussin' a few things."

"Discussin'? He was screamin out in pain!"

"Then the I guess it went well." I retorted. "OW! Ouch!" I yelped when two solid swats landed on my backside.

"Git on inside an find yerself a corner ta stand in. I'll deal with ya after I check on Billy." He pushed me towards the cabin. "An ya best be there when I come git ya."

I nodded and headed for the shack.

Vin bent down next to Chris. "He okay?"

"Yeah. I think she scared him more that anything." Chris helped Billy sit up. "What happened?"

"Nothin." Billy's eyes filled with tears.

"Damn it Billy!" Chris checked his next words. He didn't want to say anything he didn't mean. "All right. You don't wanna tell us what happened, you can just go inside and stand in the corner like True. Me and Vin'll be in a few minutes."

"Yes sir." Billy sighed.

I turned when I heard someone enter the cabin.

"Ya better not of told them anythin'." I said once I saw it was Billy before turning back to face the corner.

"Don't worry, I didn't. But I think I'm gonna." Billy stated and headed to the corner across the room.

"Then get ready ta have yer arm broke." I replied menacingly.

"Aw c'mon True. Ya already hit me with a ball, tripped me down the steps and started that fire at the school, though I'm not sure how ya did it without anyone seein ya."

"Smoke bomb."

"Huh?"

"I made a smoke bomb an put it in the stove. It had a long fuse on it so's I was long gone when it caught."

"Yeah an made it look like I did it." Billy said angrily. "An then Chris took his belt ta me."

"That was the idea."

"Ya wanted me ta get whipped?"

"Sure I did. Just another part of my plan ta get ya back for tellin on me."

"Yeah, well I ain't gonna let ya do no more ta me. I'm tellin Chris."

"All right. But before ya do, why don't ya ask Jonathan how it felt when I snapped his arm in two? Cause that's what's gonna happen ta ya once I get ya alone." I smiled when I saw Billy rub his arm and wince. "Face it Billy, there ain't no way your gonna stop me, so's…"

"Want to make a bet?" An ominous voice sounded from the door.

I spun around so fast I almost lost my balance. "C-Chris…h-how long ya been standin t-there?"

"Long enough." Chris replied. I saw Vin's standing just behind him.

"Uh…hi Vin."

"TRUE TANNER!" Vin yelled. "Git yer scrawny ass out ta the woodshed. NOW!"

Uh-oh. It was never a good sign when Vin when from yelling to quiet to yelling in one sentence. My survival instincts kicked in and I hightailed it outside.

"Stupid! How could I be so stupid!" I berated myself as I paced the length of the woodshed.

"I's wonderin the same thing." Vin said from the door.

"N-Now Vin. I can explain. Ya see…"

"Ain't no 'splanation ya cain give me ta save yer sorry hide." Vin stepped inside and closed the door. "I done heard everythin ya said ta Billy. What in the hell's a matter with ya? Huh?"

"It's all Billy's fault. If he hadn't a told on me, none of this woulda happened." I replied petulantly.

Vin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dammit True, ya knowed ya shouldn't a done what ya done, so's ya cain jist quit it." Vin stepped closer to me. It was then that I noticed what was in his hand.

"Please Vin." I pleaded. "Don't switch me."

"Don't see how I's got much choice. Nothin else seems ta git through ta ya." He sat on one of the stacks. "Doin what ya did ta Billy is one a the worst things ya cain do ta friend. Ya ain't got no right lordin' over him like ya was doin."

"I know. But…"

"No buts! Ya done a terrible wrong an I aim ta make sure ya think twice 'fore doin somethin like it agin." Vin stood and rolled his sleeve up. "Take 'em down."

"What!? Vin please…"

"Nope. I's tole ya last time I had ta do this if'n I had ta do it agin ya'd be bare as the day ya was born. So's drop yer britches an bend over."

My hands trembled as I lowered my jeans and bent myself over the stack of wood me pointed to. I almost fainted when he opened my flap.

"Ya know ya's wrong, don't ya?"

"Yes sir." I choked out around the lump in my throat.

"All right, let's git this over with."

Ten minutes later, I found myself back inside the cabin.

"Billy?" I waited for him to look at me. "I-I'm sorry for pickin' on ya and makin' ya get inta trouble all cause ya told on me. I wont never do nothin like it again."

Billy stared at me for a few minutes. "Ya ain't just sayin that cause your butts on fire are ya?"

"Nope. I really mean it. Please forgive me?" I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

Billy smiled. "Oh all right. But I'm tellin ya, if ya ever do somethin like this again…"

I rubbed my backside. "I wont. I promise."

"Okay you two." Chris cut in. "Time for supper. Then I want you both in bed. Clear?"

"Yes sir."

1 week later

"Well?" Aidan asked.

"Man at the saloon said he saw a girl matching True's description at the mercantile in Four Corners." Blaed replied.

"The town we were just in?"

"Appears so. And that gambler fellow?"

"Yeah?"

"The man said he's being paid ta keep the town safe and is one of the men who is protecting True."

"How's this guy know this?"

"Said he had a run in with her. Apparently she stole some money from him while he was standing outside the general store."

"Sounds like her."

"Yep." Blaed mounted up on his horse. "Well, let's go. We got at least a days ride in front of us."

"Somethin don't…" Vin started to say.

"Feel right." I finished.

"Will you two quit that! " Buck scolded. "Gives the heebee jeebees."

"Hell Bucklin, some of them women ya's with gives me the same feelin'." Vin countered jovially.

"Hey!" Buck reached out and smacked Vin in the head. Vin retaliated by pushing JD into Buck. Unfortunately Chris was between them.

"Quit it." He growled. Once the boys settled down he turned to Vin. "What kinda feeling?"

"Like somethin's gonna happen."

"An someone's watchin' me." I added.

Chris eyed the both of us. "All right. Your feeling's are usually right so I want everyone on their toes."

"Hell Chris, It's probably some woman wantin' a chance at Vin. An starin' at True cause she's the competition." Buck joked.

The following afternoon I was walking home from school when I felt a pricking sensation at the back of my neck. I looked around but didn't see anyone, so I turned back towards the boardinghouse…right into a man.

"Well, well. It's about time we caught up to you." The man said as he pushed me into the alley.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked once I was able to wrench my mouth free of his hand.

"Aidan O'Learey. I'm the replacement Observer." He took out his laser gun. "It's going to be my pleasure to kill you."

"Stop right there!" I heard JD yell. "Put your weapon down and back away from the girl."

Since Aidan was distracted, I managed to kick him hard enough to loosen his grip on me and ran further into the alley. "NO! You're not getting away from me!" He screamed after me.

I turned around and saw that Aidan had his gun trained on me. I heard a loud bang and instinctively dropped to the ground and crawled over to some barrels sitting in the alley. I was surprised a second time that day when a arm snaked around my throat. I tried to bite the hand covering my mouth so I could scream, but the person managed to keep hold. I began to struggle.

"Settle down, Imshee (Brat)."

I froze. I felt the hold loosen and was able to turn my head enough to see my captor. "Blaed?" I mumbled into his hand.

"The one and only." He replied with a smile. "Now, are ya gonna scream if I let ya go?"

I shook my head. Once he let go, I swung around and clocked him in the face with a elbow. "Don't ya ever do that ta me again."

"Damn Imshee. You trying to blind me?" Blaed grabbed at his eye. "Shit that hurt."

"Oh stop being such a baby." I moved his hands away. "What in the hell are ya doin here?"

"Asked for the job when I realized I'd be coming for you."

"How's Canyon? I've missed him."

I saw some of the light go out of his eyes. "He was killed while out on a run."

"What?! No!" I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Blaed pull me into a hug. "Shhh." He soothed. "If it helps, he didn't suffer. And I killed the bastard that gunned him down."

I wiped my eyes on his shoulder. "Ya did?"

"Yep. And for the record, he wasn't as lucky as Canyon." He fished something out of his pocket. "He wanted me to give you this."

I took the necklace Blaed held out. "Oh my god. It's the other half of our union pendant." I held it to my chest and let Blaed pull me back into an embrace.

"Don't move!"

I jumped up and stood in front of Blaed. "WAIT!" I yelled at Vin. "DON'T SHOOT!"

"True get outta the way."

I stepped closer to Vin. "Don't! He's here to help me, not kill me."

"What?"

"He's my best friend's brother. Please, put your gun down!"

Vin lowered his weapon.

"Vin, ya remember me talkin 'bout Canyon? Well, this here's his brother, Blaed."

"If'n he's here ta help ya, why ya cryin?"

"Cause he just told me Canyon was killed." I couldn't stop the fresh torrent of tears from spilling down my cheeks. Vin holstered his gun and scooped me up.

"C'mon. Let's take this over ta th' jail."

Where's Aidan?" Blaed asked once we reached the jailhouse and the other six joined us.

"JD killed him when he tried to shoot True." Chris answered.

"Good. Never liked the bastard anyway."

"So, what ya gonna do ta help True?" Vin asked.

"Imshee knows what needs to be done."

"Imshee?" Nathan asked.

"Kieran and Blaed started callin' me that one day and it sorta stuck." I replied hotly. "It means brat."

"Well, they's got that right." Vin replied.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Sunshine. But ya gotta admit…"

"I know, I know. Good thing I look ta him like a brother or I'd of shot him by now." I laughed.

Blaed laughed with me before looking at me with a serious expression on his face. "I need it Imshee."

"Aw Blaed…can't ya take somethin else?"

"You know I cant. It's the only way."

"But it's the only link I have left to my parents."

Blaed put his arms around me. "I know. But if you don't they'll think your still alive and send more Observers. Then all I've gone through to get here will be for nothing."

I wiped at the tears forming in my eyes. "All right." I stepped back, took off my shirt and undid the buttons of my underwear around my navel. I put my hands on my birth ring and tried to gather enough courage to take it out. "I cant." I cried. "I cant take it out."

Vin knelt down. "Want me?" I nodded. He quickly opened the clasp, pulled the ring out and handed it to Blaed. Vin pick me up and hug me to him. I couldn't stop the sobs from tearing at my body. When I managed to get myself under some semblance of control Blaed spoke up.

"Well, I have to leave. If I stick around any longer they'll think I need help and send another replacement." He stepped up to Vin. "I can see you two have the bond like she and Kieran did. You take care of her, okay?"

"Ya got my word."

"C'mere Imshee." I let him take me from Vin. "I'll let your clan know the truth. Tha gaol agam ort. Bi modhail. (I love you. Behave.)"

"Tha gaol agam otr-fhein (I love you too)." I replied and kissed him on the cheek. I pulled the necklace Namêšeme gave me from around me neck. "Put this on Canyon's marker for me. I'll keep him safe until I see him again."

Blaed set me down. "Take care." Then he was gone.

"Mornin' Chris." I yawned as stepped out onto the porch.

"Morning." Chris held his arms open and I went right into them. "So, how's it feel to be free?"

Before I could answer an angry voice yelled down from a upstairs window. "She ain't gonna be free fer long once I git my hands on 'er!"

"What did you do now?" Chris asked knowingly.

"Nothin." I giggled. "Just hid Vin's clothes."

"Yeah an once I find 'em yer ass is mine!"

"Uh oh! …I gotta go." I kissed Chris's cheek and started towards the livery.

"Ya cain run but ya cain't hide! An it's gonna be yer hide once I catch ya!"

"I love ya too Vin!" I laughed. "See ya Chris!"

I hurriedly saddled Eavan and made a mad dash for Nettie's. She'd keep me safe…I hope!


End file.
